Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai
by Shizuka Miyuki
Summary: "Jadi, siapa yang akan menjadi lawan kami?" . "Gadis itu yang akan menjadi pengujiku." , "Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku, Furihata-kun." , "Ini akan menjadi menarik.."Chap 8 up! Furihata vs Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

Jaman dahulu kala… Ketika vampire masih menguasai dunia, terdapat tiga ras yang menempati dunia ini. Ras vampire, hunter, dan manusia biasa. Dahulu, ras yang paling kuat adalah ras vampire, tepatnya vampire darah murni. Pemimpin dari segala vampire, yang terkuat, dan paling abadi dari segala vampire. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan… Para vampire mulai berbaur dengan manusia, melanjutkan keturunan mereka dengan manusia. Sehingga, ras vampire darah murni mulai menghilang satu persatu menjadi vampire berdarah campuran, bahkan ada yang kehilangan kekuatan vampirnya dan menjadi manusia biasa. Tapi… Hunter tetap eksis di dunia, memburu vampire yang membahayakan manusia, vampire darah lumpur atau manusia yang diubah menjadi vampire oleh para ras darah murni tidak bertanggung jawab, membiarkan mereka menderita hingga tidak bisa mengontrol diri sendiri dan mencelakakan manusia. Hunter akan terus berevolusi. Tidak peduli jaman karena mereka tahu, walau vampire darah murni sudah hampir habis… Tentunya masih ada beberapa yang bertahan… Hingga saat ini…

_**Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai**_

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-**_**ssu!**_

**.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to The Vampire Underground World**

**.**

'Tap tap tap'

Terdengar suara sepatu bersentuhan dengan lantai koridor yang sepi itu. Seorang siswa menggunakan kemeja biru muda, dasi biru tua, yang dibalut dengan blazer putih dan celana panjang hitam serta sepatu pantopel berjalan menyusuri koridor itu. Rambut merahnya bergoyang seiring gerakan badannya, mata dwi warna itu sibuk memandang koridor dengan liar dibalik kacamata berlensa minusnya. Ya, dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Siswa kelas dua, Sang Ketua OSIS SMA Teikou, kapten tim basket Teikou, atlet shogi berbakat, dan…

'Srek!'

Suara mencurigakan tertangkap oleh telinga tajam si surai merah. Matanya langsung menerawang kearah koridor gelap di sebelah kirinya. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya kesana, melupakan tujuan utamanya ke ruang OSIS. Dan samar-samar dari koridor gelap itu… Ia melihat siluet beberapa—tidak. Sekelompok pemuda dengan mata merah menyala.

'Tch, lagi-lagi.' Batin Akashi jengkel. Sudah berapa kali dalam sehari ini orang-orang tidak dikenal muncul di hadapannya, mengganggu pemandangan saja.

"Kau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab tentang apa yang terjadi pada kami!" raung salah satu dari mereka, yang hanya direspon dengan pandangan bosan dari Akashi.

"Kenapa harus aku yang bertanggung jawab? Bisa minta pada orang yang membuat kalian seperti ini kan?" sebenarnya Akashi bosan berkata ini terus menerus. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Orang-orang ini sangat bebal membuatnya ingin menghancurkan tengkorak mereka.

"Tapi kaulah pemimpin mereka! Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab! Kalau tidak… Kami tidak segan-segan akan menyerangmu!" mereka mulai menerjang Akashi berbarengan. Akashi sebagai pihak yang diserang hanya diam tidak bergeming, memandang mereka dengan tatapan kosong. Ia dapat menghindari serangan mereka semudah berjalan. Mereka pun mulai geram dan menyerang lebih ganas lagi, sehingga…

'Crash!'

Darah bercipratan di sekitar koridor begitu Akashi bergerak. Memenggal kepala mereka dengan pedang yang ia sembunyikan dibalik seragamnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju ketiga mayat tanpa kepala itu, dan berdiri di atas genangan darah mereka.

"Kalian bodoh menantangku secara terang-terangan. Keluarga Akashi memang pemimpin vampire di dunia ini. Tapi, tidak semua vampire… Dan tentunya, vampire tak bertanggung jawab yang melakukan ini kepada kalian bukanlah aliansi keluarga Akashi, mereka vampire sok yang memberotak, para darah pengkhianat. Camkan itu, darah lumpur bodoh," Akashi pun membersihkan pedangnya dari darah dan menyembunyikannya kembali. Ia pun membuat ilusi untuk menyembunyikan pemandangan mengerikan dimana darah bercipratan dan mayat-mayat tanpa kepala berserakan. Setelah itu, ia berbalik badan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ya… Selain Ketua OSIS dan Kapten Tim Basket Teiko, Akashi Seijuurou adalah keturunan vampire darah murni dari klan Akashi, pemimpin segala vampire yang ada…

-x-

"Akashi-kun lama sekali ya dari toilet," gumam cewek berambut biru muda panjang kepada teman pirangnya,

"Mungkin ia mampir ke ruang klub shogi untuk mengambil sesuatu, Kurokocchi." Sahut teman pirangnya santai.

"Atau dia dicegat oleh beberapa orang yang minta pertanggung jawaban, Ryota." sebuah suara mengagetkan dua orang yang sedang berbincang itu.

"Akashi-kun lagi-lagi dicari oleh para darah lumpur itu? Sudah yang keberapa kali hari ini?" sang gadis berambut biru muda panjang mendekati sang surai merah di pintu. "Ya Tetsura, mereka sungguh menyebalkan tidak hentinya menggangguku. Entahlah tidak kuhitung tak penting." Kuroko Tetsura dan Kise Ryota, gadis berambut biru muda dan pemuda pirang itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau apakan mereka, Akashi?" kini giliran seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki kulit _tan_ yang bertanya. "Kau bertanya lagi, Daiki? Tentu saja menghabisi mereka, karena mereka menentangku.", "Tch, harusnya kau panggil aku tadi. Tanganku sedang gatal ingin menghabisi mereka,"

"Diamlah Daiki. Mereka muncul tiba-tiba dan aku malas memanggil kalian." Aomine Daiki mengerutkan dahinya kesal dengan jawaban Akashi tapi ia hanya diam.

"Kalian ini seenaknya menghabisi orang saja. Terus mayatnya kau apakan-_nanodayo?"_ pemuda berkacamata pada Akashi. "Seperti biasa, ilusi. Nanti biar Satsuki yang bersihkan." , "Akashi-kun tidak pernah berhenti merepotkanku dan Midorin ya," si 'Satsuki' ini mengeluh pada Akashi.

"Hm, itu memang tugas kalian kan." Midorima Shintarou dan Momoi Satsuki tidak berkata apa-apa lagi mendengar perkataan, atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari Akashi. "Di koridor yang gelap sebelah kiri koridor utama." Mereka langsung menuju tempat yang diberitahu Akashi.

"Akachin kau kejam. Harusnya kau serahkan mereka padaku, agar darahnya bisa kuminum. Aku sedang kehausan." Pemuda bersurai ungu berbadan besar berkata dengan tatapan malas kearah Akashi. "Menjijikkan sekali meminum darah mereka. Kau bisa menahan hausmu dengan pil darah itu, Atsushi.","Mou Akachin aku bosan dengan pil darah. Aku mau yang asli," , "Itu nanti bisa menunggu. Sabarlah. Kalau mau berburu nanti saja, tapi ingat tanggung jawab jangan seperti para orang tua sok itu." Murasakibara Atsushi menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya, tergiur oleh omongan Akashi.

"Ryota, Daiki, Atsushi. Setelah latihan basket nanti, kalian berkumpul lah di tempat biasa. Pukul Sembilan tepat. Ada tugas baru untuk kalian. Tetsura, periksa keadaan Satsuki dan Shintarou. Latihan akan segera dimulai." Titah Akashi yang direspon oleh kerutan dahi di wajah sang gadis beriris _blue baby_.

-x-

Kuroko berjalan menuju koridor tempat kejadian berlangsung sambil menggerutu dalam hati soal Akashi yang seenaknya menyuruh dia mengecek keadaan Midorima dan Momoi. 'Mereka kan bukan bayi, kenapa mesti diawasi juga,' gerutu Kuroko dibalik wajah datarnya. Tubuh semampainya yang terbalut seragam Teiko, kemeja biru muda, dasi pita biru tua dengan blazer putih dan rok sepanjang pertengahan paha yang mengekspos kaki jenjangnya tiba di tempat Midorima dan Momoi.

Ia sedikit terkejut dengan pemandangan di depan matanya. Ia kira hanya sekitar tiga orang yang menyerang Akashi. Tapi ternyata, ada sekitar sepuluh mayat tanpa kepala di depannya. 'Ini gila. Ini bukan pemberontakan biasa.' Batin Kuroko sambil mendekati mayat-mayat itu. Ia mengamati wajah mereka dan sebuah tanda asing di tubuh mereka. 'Tidak salah lagi… Mereka ini kan… Pantas saja Akashi menyuruhku kesini.'

"Tetsura-chan, kau tau siapa mereka?" tanya sang gadis bersurai pink, Momoi Satsuki. "Ya Momoi-san. Nanti akan kujelaskan, tapi sebaiknya kalian cepat selesaikan ini karena Akashi-kun memulai latihan basket sebentar lagi."

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Momoi dan Midorima selesai membereskan mayat-mayat dan darah di tempat itu. Tepat saat Akashi lewat dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera ke gym Teiko.

Latihan basket berjalan lancar seperti biasa. Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara adalah tim inti basket Teiko. Sedangkan Momoi dan Kuroko adalah manajer mereka. Tiga jam berlalu dan latihan neraka dari Akashi selesai. Mereka langsung menuju ruang bilas untuk membersihkan tubuh dan bersiap menuju tempat yang di perintah Akashi tadi sore.

-x-

Pukul sembilan kurang lima belas, Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara sudah berkumpul di tempat biasa. Di ruang tamu rumah megah yang hampir menyerupai kastil milik keluarga Akashi. Kadang mereka juga ikut menginap disana karena tuntutan tugas.

"Kira-kira, tugas baru apalagi yang akan diberikan Akashi pada kita ya, Kise?","Mana aku tau Ahominecchi, Akashicchi kan selalu penuh kejutan-_ssu."_

"Apapun tugas yang diberi Akachin, akan kujalani. Asal aku bisa berburu." , "Murasakicchi pikirannya makan terus ya, apa tidak bisa sedetik saja tidak memikirkan makanan?"

"Kise, kau berisik!" , "Mou! Ahominecchi kejam!" Ketiga vampire itu berbincang-bincang sampai suara Kuroko menggangu mereka.

"Murasakibara-kun sudah tidak sabar ya. Ayo, kalian sudah ditunggu Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun dan Momoi-san." Mereka berjalan menuju ruang Akashi yang terletak di lantai kata Kuroko, di dalam ruangan itu Akashi sudah duduk di belakangan mejanya, Momoi dan Midorima duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Kuroko berjalan dan berdiri di samping meja Akashi.

"Tentang misi yang akan kuberikan pada kalian, mungkin akan sedikit sulit. Karena menyangkut vampire lain yang merecoki desa di luar negeri." Akashi memulai titahnya pada ketiga vampire di depannya.

"Kalian ingat _Madame _Renata? Vampir darah murni tidak bertanggung jawab yang sudah menggigit banyak orang tidak bersalah yang diburu ayahku beberapa tahun silam?" Ketiganya hanya mengangguk. "Sekarang ia dan pengikutnya kembali merusuh di desa-desa di _Bulgaria. _Kudengar ia dan para darah lumpur kesayangannya sudah menggigiti seratus orang lebih. Maka dari itu kuminta kalian bertiga tangani dia. Jangan takut karena kalian membunuh darah murni. Kelakuan Renata tidak pantas disebut sebagai darah murni. Shintarou bekali mereka dengan ramuan obat untuk menghilangkan efek agar para warga tidak bersalah itu tidak menjadi darah lumpur. Bunuh Renata dengan menancapkan besi di jantungnya. Ingat itu. Ada pertanyaan?" Kise mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu.

"Uhm, ano… Kudengar kalau _Madame _Renata sudah dikubur dan dikalahkan dulu. Kenapa dia bisa bangkit kembali?" Akashi menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah Kuroko. "Jelaskan, Tetsura."

"Memang ayah Akashi-kun sudah mengalahkan _Madame_ Renata dulu. Tapi kesalahan beliau adalah, beliau tidak menusuk jantung _Madame _Renata dengan sepenuhnya. Sehingga ketika pengikutnya menggali lubang kuburnya dan menyumbangkan darah mereka pada _Madame _Renata, ia bisa bangkit kembali." Kise mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi apa kalian mengerti tugas kalian?" Ketiga orang itu menggangguk. Akashi tersenyum puas. "Kalian bisa pergi malam ini. Urusan sekolah serahkan padaku. Usahakan kembali dalam waktu seminggu." Ketiga orang itu langsung balik badan menuju pintu, dan saat itu Akashi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan… Jangan sampai berurusan dengan para _hunter _sok tahu itukarena kita ini bertugas membereskan dan menghapus eksistensi vampire-vampire brengsek itu. Bukan mengkoleksi kesalahan-kesalahan vampire brengsek dan mengkoar-koarkannya pada keturunannya tanpa pandang bulu vampire mana itu sehingga keturunan kita yang tidak tahu apa-apa kena imbasnya." Rahang Aomine mengeras begitu mendengar titah Akashi, lalu ia melanjutkan perjalannya bersama Kise dan Murasakibara.

Sepeninggalan mereka, Kuroko langsung bertanya pada Akashi. "Akashi-kun, apa tidak apa-apa tidak membawa serta Midorima-kun atau Momoi-san dengan mereka?" Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Tenang saja Tetsura… Aku yakin mereka bisa mengatasinya. Karena, aku selalu benar…"

-x-

"Tetsura-chan kau jadi kan memberitahuku dan Midorin tentang siapa yang menyerang Akashi tadi sore?" Kuroko hampir saja lupa kalau Momoi tidak menanyakannya. Akashi yang ada di depan mereka hanya mengangkat alis, tidak berkata apapun menunggu jawaban Kuroko.

"Hah, aku hampir lupa Momoi-san. Akashi-kun bolehkah aku duduk? Kakiku pegal sekali berdiri." Akashi mengangguk pelan lalu Kuroko menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Momoi.

"Akashi-kun kau pasti tau kalau mereka bukan darah lumpur yang biasa minta pertanggung jawaban. Mereka bukan bodoh tidak tau kalau bukan kau yang bertanggung jawab atas yang terjadi pada mereka. Mereka diperintah. Ada yang menfitnahmu, Akashi-kun."

"Ya, aku tau itu Tetsura."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menatap Akashi dan bertanya dengan nada agak menyentak. Momoi bingung mencoba mencerna percakapan kedua temannya ini. Kuroko melanjutkan omongannya,

"Akashi-kun tau kan mereka itu dari klan _Shinamure_, klan manusia yang ia ubah seluruhnya menjadi darah lumpur beberapa bulan yang lalu." Akashi mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu—Tetsura-chan. Berarti yang tadi itu… Lalu kenapa mereka menyerang Akashi-kun?"

"Mudah saja Momoi-san. Yang tadi itu hanya sepertiga dari anggota klan mereka. Anggota yang tidak tahu menahu. Yang dimanfaatkan olehnya untuk mengetahui lokasi Akashi-kun. Yang ia hasut untuk menyerang Akashi-kun." , "Kenapa ia menyuruh mereka seperti itu?"

"Karena Hanamiya Makoto membenciku. Ia ingin aku diburu para hunter dengan cara ini." Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Momoi. "Jika para darah lumpur berkeliaran dan berteriak kalau Akashi-kun yang bertanggung jawab, para hunter pasti akan mengincar Akashi-kun, bukan dia. Hanamiya Makoto adalah darah murni yang memberontak dan memaksa ingin melepaskan aliansi dengan keluarga Akashi. Ia memberontak dengan cara seperti sekarang. Entah apa lagi nanti yang akan ia katakan dengan mulut manis menjijikkannya." Lanjut Kuroko. Momoi mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ne, Akashi-kun, Tetsura-chan aku pulang duluan ya. Ini sudah malam dan aku belum makan." Momoi pamit kepada mereka dan segera keluar ruangan Akashi.

Sekarang, di ruangan itu hanya tersisa Akashi dan Kuroko. Akashi bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju arah Tetsura yang duduk di sofa.

"Tetsura…"

"Ya, Akashi-kun." Kuroko merespon panggilan Akashi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau tau sekali ya tentang siapa saja yang memusuhiku. Darimana kau tau itu? Seingatku aku tidak pernah memberitahumu." Kuroko menatap intens Akashi. "Hm, Akashi-kun jangan meremehkanku. Aku adalah asisten pribadimu, kan?" Akashi tersenyum misterius dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kuroko.

"Hm, permasalahan ini membuatku lapar. Aku belum makan apapun sejak tadi siang karena diganggu terus oleh orang-orang bodoh itu. Boleh kan.. Tetsura?" Akashi langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko.

"Hm, terserahmu Akashi-kun. Jangan kebablasan saja." Akashi tersenyum, menjilat leher Kuroko, dan mendekatkan mulutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan taring ke leher Kuroko.

"Ngh.." Kuroko melenguh sedikit karena taring Akashi mulai merobek permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Darahmu sangat lezat Tsurara…" gumam Akashi di sela kegiatan 'makan malam'nya. Kuroko tersenyum kecil sambil merapikan rambut panjangnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, untuk memberi Akashi akses lebih luas. "Wah, suatu kehormatan bagiku dipuji oleh Yang Mulia Darah Murni. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu." Akashi tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kuroko dan asyik menyesap darah Kuroko.

"Ohh.. Cukup Akashi-kun aku mulai lemas." Kuroko mencubit lengan Akashi yang bertengger di sisi kanan tubuhnya, sisi kiri tubuh Kuroko diambil alih oleh taring Akashi.

Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongak kearah Kuroko. Ia kemudian menggigit nadinya pelan hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Kuroko keheranan dengan tingkah Akashi. "Untuk apa kau lakukan itu, Akashi-kun?"

"Tentunya untuk berterima kasih untuk makan malam lezat darimu, Tetsura."

Akashi langsung menghisap darah dari tangannya sendiri dan mencium bibir Kuroko untuk menyalurkan darahnya pada Kuroko. Kuroko awalnya terkejut dengan sikap tiba-tiba Akashi itu. Dengan wajah memerah ia menerima asupan cairan yang mengandung zat besi itu dari Akashi.

"Terima kasih Seijuurou-kun." Kata Kuroko sebelum ia terlelap karena kelelahan. Walau sudah mendapat 'ucapan terima kasih' dari Akashi, tentunya itu tidak cukup mengembalikan yang dihisap Akashi. Akashi menghisap banyak tadi.

Akashi hanya tersenyum dan mencium kening Kuroko lalu menggendongnya ala_ bridal style _ke kamar Kuroko. Ingat kan di atas tadi sempat disebutkan kalau teman-teman Akashi kadang menginap disini karena tugas?

"Sama-sama Tetsura.. Itulah gunanya aku di sampingmu…"

Akashi berjalan di tengah kegelapan malam dengan sinar bulan sebagai penerangannya.

Sebenarnya.. Siapa mereka sebenarnya?

Ya.. Mereka adalah segelintir vampire yang memiliki kemampuan istimewa bisa bertahan dibawah sinar matahari. Sekelompok vampire mengerikan dibawah pimpinan Akashi Seijuurou. Generasi vampire yang dikatakan paling berbakat. Yang dipercaya akan membawa perubahan untuk kaum vampire di era ini…

Mereka dijuluki…

_Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai*_

.

.

.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwa! Akhirnya chapter satu selesai! Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan mereka masing-masing.**

**Akashi Sejuurou : Vampire darah murni yang terlahir di keluarga Akashi. Mempunyai iris dwiwarna dan kemampuan "Emperor Eye" yaitu kemampuan melihat masa depan. Anak tunggal keluarga Akashi yang keras kepala dan mengklaim dirinya selalu benar. Calon penerus keluarga Akashi. Bisa mengendalikan lima elemen utama di dunia (air, api, tanah, udara, ruang dan waktu) Tinggi Akashi sama seperti di anime. **

**Kuroko Tetsura atau Kuroko Tsurara?: Gadis berambut **_**blue baby **_**panjang yang merupakan vampire darah murni juga. Bernama asli Tsurara tapi ia ingin identitasnya dirahasiakan dan menyamar menjadi Kuroko Tetsura. Mempunyai kemampuan analisis yang tidak diragukan dan karena kegemarannya membaca pengetahuannya luas tentang vampire. Bisa mengendalikan alam disekitarnya dan memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Tinggi Tetsura kurang lebih 160 cm. **

**Kise Ryota: Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang, bermata emas dan memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai model karena wajahnya yang tampan. Memiliki kemampuan meniru teknik seseorang dengan sempurna sehingga ia bisa menguasai beberapa teknik hunter dan vampire. Ia adalah keturunan keluarga vampire darah murni tapi karena ayahnya menikah dengan vampire darah campuran. Kise tidak mewarisi darah murni. Vampire paling cerewet.**

**Aomine Daiki: Pria berkulit tan dengan tatapan mata tajam, rambut dan iris **_**dark blue**_**. Mempunyai fisik yang kuat dan gila pertarungan. Ia akan semangat membunuh para vampire darah lumpur karena mereka sudah menghancurkan kehidupan menyukai para hunter karena suatu alasan. Aomine merupakan vampire hasil pernikahan dari vampire darah murni dan manusia biasa. Selain memiliki fisik yang kuat ia bisa mengendalikan es. Agak sensi dengan sifat cerewet Kise.**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Pria bertubuh raksasa seperti anak titan ini bersurai dan beriris ungu. Sangat suka makan snack dan berburu. Ia mau menerima misi dari Akashi dengan iming-iming 'berburu'. Karena fisiknya yang besar membuatnya bisa mengalahkan darah lumpur dengan mudah. Dengan memecahkan kepala mereka. Ia dulu merupakan anak manusia yang diubah menjadi vampire oleh ayah Akashi karena sedang sekarat dan ibu Murasakibara meminta tolong Ayah Akashi mengubahnya, dan merawat Murasakibara. Ia sangat patuh pada Akashi dan kadang suka merengek layaknya anak kecil.**

**Midorima Shintarou: Pria berkacamata dan memiliki rambut dan iris berwarna hijau ini seorang tsundere akut dengan ciri khas di akhir omongan suffix **_**nanodayo**_**. Sangat percaya dengan ramalan. Ia terlahir di keluarga vampire darah murni yang ahli medis sehingga kadang ia terlihat sebagai 'dokter pribadi Akashi'. Ia ahli menggunakan senapan karena **_**shoot**_**-nya selalu tepat sasaran dan mudah melumpuhkan musuh karena tau titik-titik vitalnya.**

**Momoi Satsuki: Gadis vampire berambut pink dan beriris merah memiliki kemampuan aneh, bisa mengendalikan orang sesuka hatinya. Kepribadiannya ceria dan dekat dengan Kuroko. Ia suka disuruh bekerja dengan Midorima dalam hal 'membereskan kekacauan'. Selain mengendalikan orang, ia juga bisa mengendalikan api. Ia dan Tetsura suka bekerja sama dalam membahas strategi.**

***generasi vampire berbakat**

**Yahaa! XD saya kembali dengan menambah utang fic doublechap baru *tebar bunga *Diinjek.**

**Ini terinspirasi waktu aku nginget-nginget vampire knight XD **

**Untuk mansion Akashi… Silahkan bayangkan asrama night class yang besar itu lho.**

**Hmm.. Terus apalagi ya—**

**Sepertinya itu aja deh yang disampaikan. **

**Jadi.. Fic ini lanjut atau dihapus? Ditunggu reviewnya ya :3 untuk yang bersedia baca~ Makasi banyak :3**

**-**_**shizuo miyuki ketjeh-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Organisasi Hunter Seirin, pukul dua dini hari.**_

Asosiasi _hunter_ ini merupakan yang terbesar dan tertua di Jepang. Asosiasi ini telah banyak melahirkan _hunter-hunter_ berbakat dan telah melenyapkan ratusan eksistensi vampire darah pengkhianat. Bagi manusia dan sesama _hunter_, organisasi ini adalah penyelamat dunia mereka. Tapi, bagi para vampire, baik darah murni, campuran ataupun vampire biasa organisasi ini bagaikan pedang bermata dua. Memberi mereka kedua efek, menguntungkan dan merugikan.

Organisasi ini menguntungkan bagi para vampire darah murni karena jika para hunter memburu para darah pengkhianat, itu akan mengurangi tugas mereka dan memberi kedamaian. Sedikit.

Organisasi ini merugikan bagi para vampire darah murni, karena dengan mereka melenyapkan para darah pengkhianat itu, catatan rekor yang akan diwariskan turun terumun akan bertambah. Dan sayangnya, di catatan itu tidak berisikan siapa kah itu, mereka termasuk vampire jenis apa. Mereka hanya memberi detail seputaran nama, dimana ditemukan, _hunter_ yang berkorban memburunya dan cara membunuh.

Detail yang sangat sedikit itu akan menyebabkan keturunan hunter di masa mendatang akan membenci vampire tanpa pandang bulu. Padahal tidak semua vampire jahat. Bahkan ada seorang hunter muda yang ingin melenyapkan dan mengalahkan _Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai…_

_**Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai**_

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-**_**ssu!**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 2 : The Hunter, Kagami Taiga.**

.

'BRAK!'

Suasana di markas utama Seirin sedang panas. Terdengar suara meja digebrak dengan kasar. Di ruang utama markas tersebut terlihat seorang perempuan muda sedang berdiri dari balik mejanya dan memandang pemuda di depannya dengan gusar.

"APA KAU GILA?! KAU? AKAN MENGALAHKAN AKASHI SEIJUUROU SI VAMPIR DARAH MURNI PEWARIS KLAN AKASHI ITU?! OH DEMI ROH LELUHUR KITA KAU HUNTER PALING BODOH YANG PERNAH KUTEMUI!" perempuan bernama Aida Riko itu berteriak kepada pemuda di depannya. Pemuda yang mengaku seorang _hunter _dari Amerika, Kagami Taiga.

"Aku tidak gila dan aku seratus persen sadar akan ucapanku. . . Aku-akan-mengalahkan-Akashi-Seijuurou, Ketua." Kagami menghadapi Riko yang marah dengan tenang. Riko nyaris meledak lagi kalau saja sebuah tangan dingin milik Hyuuga Junpei menepuk pundaknya dan mengisyaratkan 'biar aku yang urus ini.'

Riko yang mengerti isyarat itu langsung mencak-mencak dan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menggebrak pintu, dengan alasan ia butuh udara segar. Tapi kenyataannya, ia tetap berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu dan mendengarkan Hyuuga menginterogasi Kagami.

Hyuuga berdeham sebentar sebelum memulai introgasi.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengalahkan Akashi Seijuurou, Kagami-kun?" Hyuuga memulai introgasinya dengan nada datar, ditonton oleh beberapa hunter lain yang ada di ruangan itu. Izuki Shun, Kiyoshi Teppei, Koganei Shinji dan Mitobe Ryuunosuke yang semula gemetaran melihat pemimpin mereka marah besar pun penasaran dengan jawaban Kagami.

"Alasan yang simple. Karena dia itu vampire."

"Kenapa musti Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Karena dia itu darah murni. Pemimpin dari segala vampire yang ada. " Hyuuga menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kagami. Sedangkan Riko yang berada di balik pintu ingin sekali mendobrak masuk dan menghajar Kagami saat itu juga.

"Kenapa harus Akashi? Darah murni itu ada yang lain kan,"

"Aku tau dia itu sangat ditakuti oleh vampire dibawahnya. Kecuali vampire darah pengkhianat. Tapi aku, sebagai seorang_ hunter_ ingin mengalahkannya. Ingin membuktikan bahwa vampire darah murni Akashi Seijuurou tidak sekuat yang ditafsir orang-orang selama ini. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa mengalahkan Akashi… Kalau perlu, aku akan menghapuskan eksistensinya dan anjing-anjing setianya, _Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai" _Kagami berkata dengan tegas tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

'Dia memang tidak waras.' Batin Hyuuga dan yang lainnya. Saat itu, Riko langsung memasuki ruangan dan bertanya dengan nada menantang pada Kagami. "Baiklah kalau kau ingin mengalahkan Akashi dan kawanannya. Tapi sekarang pertanyaanku adalah.. Bagaimana?"

Riko berpikir Kagami hanya sesumbar di mulut ingin mengalahkan Akashi dan lain-lain. Wanita itu mengira kalau Kagami tidak mengetahui pergerakan Akashi.

Tapi sayangnya ia salah. Kagami pun langsung menjawab pertanyaan Riko dengan lantang.

"Aku akan ke Bulgaria pagi ini juga. Karena disana seorang vampire darah murni yang berkhianat pada Akashi bangkit dari kuburnya dan menyerang sebuah desa disana dengan pengikut darah lumpurnya. Dari sumber yang kudengar, mereka sudah menggigiti seratus orang lebih dalam semalam." Riko cengo mendengar berita ini dari Kagami. Ia sendiri tidak mengetahui tentang kasus ini.

"Bangkit… Dari kubur…?" Hyuuga membelak kaget.

Kagami tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi kedua petinggi Seirin ini. "Ya, beberapa tahun silam_ Madame _Renata sudah dikalahkan oleh Akashi Ryoutarou, ayah dari Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi entah kenapa ia sekarang bangkit lagi dari kuburnya setelah diberi darah oleh para pengikutnya. Dan aku yakin berita ini sudah sampai ke telinga Akashi dan ia pasti tengah mengirimkan beberapa orang dari bawahannya itu untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Maka dari itu, inilah kesempatanku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bisa mengalahkan mereka."

Riko dan Hyuuga pun akhirnya pasrah setelah mendengar kasus ini dari Kagami. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, selama mereka menjadi hunter mereka tidak pernah menemukan kasus ini di catatan manapun dan baru mendengarnya sekarang. Akhirnya Riko pun mengijinkan Kagami pergi dan mencarikan ia tiket pesawat hari itu juga.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengijinkanmu menyelesaikan kasus ini sendirian. Kemaskan barang-barangmu dan pergilah ke bandara sekarang juga. Berikan aku laporan yang bagus mengenai kasus ini, Kagami-kun!" Kagami mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. Di matanya sekarang terlihat kilatan haus akan memburu. Ia segera pamit pada Riko dan Hyuuga lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Riko menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi kebesarannya sambil memijit keningnya pelan. Kejadian hari ini sungguh membuatnya lelah. Pertama ia menerima tamu seorang pemuda yang mengaku hunter dari Amerika ingin bergabung dengan asosiasi mereka, Riko menyanggupinya. Dan, tidak ada satu jam ia berada di depan Riko, Kagami langsung mendeklarasikan padanya bahwa ia akan mengalahkan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kuharap kau tidak memperburuk hubungan asosiasi ini dengan Akashi Sejuurou, Kagami-kun."

-x-

Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara sedang berada di bandara. Menunggu pesawat mereka yang sedang _delay._ Terkutuklah Akashi yang mencarikan mereka tiket pesawat pada dini hari sehingga mereka harus semalaman di bandara. Kise nyaris saja tertidur kalau saja Aomine tidak menjitak kepalanya.

"Ittai, sakit Ahominecchi! Jangan jitak aku seperti itu!" , "Makanya kau jangan tertidur Kise bodoh! Kau harusnya tetap bangun dan aku yang tidur." Muncul perempatan di kening Kise begitu mendengar ucapan Aomine yang menurutnya sangat egois.

"Masih ada Murasakibaracchi yang bisa mendengarkan pengumuman pesawat itu, Ahominecchi! Eh.. Tunggu… Kemana Murasakibaracchi?" Kise celingukan mencari teman raksasanya itu. "Dia dari tadi memang bolak-balik dari sini ke kafetaria untuk membeli _snack._ Dan itu membuatku pusing. Oh ayolah kapan pesawat ini akan terbang!" Aomine berteriak frustasi karena sudah empat jam lebih pesawat yang ia, Kise dan Murasakibara tumpangi _delay._

Mungkin Dewi Fortuna saat itu sedang berpihak pada Aomine, karena beberapa detik setelah ia berteriak seperti itu, pengumuman terdengar.

"_Bagi penumpang maskapai XXX Airlines dengan nomor XX-XXX jurusan Bulgaria, diharapkan untuk segera ke pintu nomor X karena pesawat akan segera berangkat."_

Kise berteriak kegirangan karena setelah penantian panjang, pesawatnya datang juga. Ia dan Aomine langsung merapikan barang-barang bawaan mereka, bertepatan dengan Murasakibara yang baru saja kembali dari kafetaria.

Setelah melewati berbagai pemeriksaan dan tiba di pesawat, Aomine langsung mencari tepat duduk mereka. Tapi sayangnya dengan kondisi mengantuk atau memang ia malas, ia hanya mencari nomor yang mendekati nomor tempat duduknya. Kise yang sedang tidak selamat karena begitu ia masuk pesawat ia langsung dikerubungi fans-fans perempuannya hanya melemparkan pandangan minta tolong carikan tempat duduk pada Aomine.

Aomine akhirnya berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada seorang pemuda yang ia asumsikan duduk di dekat tempat duduknya.

"Uhm, permisi tuan. Kalau boleh bertanya nomor kursi tuan berapa?" Si 'tuan' itu mendongak kearah Aomine dan menyebutkan nomor kursinya. Lalu ia tidak sengaja melihat nomor kursi Aomine di tiket dan berkata kalau kursi itu tepat di belakangnya. Aomine pun berterima kasih pada tuan itu dan segera mengirim isyarat pada Kise kalau ia sudah menemukan tempat duduk mereka. Kise bersyukur akhirnya ia dapat lepas dari serbuan fans-fansnya dengan alasan 'lelah ingin segera ke tempat duduk.'

'Deg!'

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat duduknya, Kise merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dan mata beriris emasnya mendadak berubah menjadi merah darah, kemudian balik lagi ke warna semula. Kise langsung melihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah tegang.

'Tidak mungkin.' Batin Kise dalam hati. Ia pun cepat-cepat menuju tempat duduknya dan duduk dengan wajah tegang.

Murasakibara yang melihat wajah tegang Kise bertanya, "Ada apa Kisechin?"

"Kita… Sedang berada satu pesawat dengan seorang hunter." Mata Kise kembali menyala merah darah yang menandakan ia—mereka sedang berada di dekat hunter. Aomine dan Murasakibara membelak kaget mendengar bisikan Kise.

Sedangkan…

Si 'tuan' yang tadi ditanyai soal tempat duduk oleh Aomine hanya diam, tidak sengaja mendengar bisikan Kise. Perlahan sebuah senyuman sinis terukir di wajah si 'tuan'.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu kalian!" sorak si 'tuan'—tidak, Kagami Taiga dalam hati.

-x-

Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Akashi merasa akan ada sesuatu yang menghambat misi _Madame _Renata ini. Ia pun berhenti dari kesibukannya meneliti proposal-proposal dan langsung menyuruh Momoi untuk men-_jailbreak_ kamera keamanan Seirin dan menyuruh Kuroko untuk mengambil data mengenai anggota-anggota Seirin secepatnya. Midorima keheranan melihat tingkah tiba-tiba Akashi ingin bertanya. Tapi ia gengsi, nanti dikatakan suka mencampuri urusan orang.

"Shintarou tolong lanjutkan periksa proposal-proposal ini. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan berkaitan dengan Seirin."

Oke. Pertanyaan Midorima semua terjawab tanpa ia harus bertanya. Sang Wakil Ketua I OSIS ini langsung melaksanakan titah dari Akashi, memeriksa proposal.

"Oh ya, kalau ada yang aneh proposalnya tanya saja padaku, jangan _tsundere."_

Omongan Akashi yang ini sukses menohok jantung Midorima. Dikatakan _tsundere _secara terang-terangan. Momoi menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Midorima.

Setengah jam berlalu dan Momoi masih sibuk di depan layar laptop, berusaha untuk menjebol system keamanan Seirin yang ternyata lebih ketat dari ia kira. Akashi masih tetap mengawasi Momoi dari belakang.

Lima belas menit kemudian…

"Yak! Akashi-kun aku berhasil menjebolnya. Kau ingin rekaman yang pukul berapa?" pertanyaan Momoi tidak langsung digubris Akashi karena pada saat bersamaan, Kuroko datang terpogoh-pogoh dengan setumpuk kertas yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit di tangannya. Akashi sedang membantu Kuroko membawa kertas-kertas itu.

"Sebanyak ini… Tetsura?" jujur saja, Akashi agak kaget melihat banyaknya data hunter yang bertambah semenjak terakhir mereka berurusan dengan Seirin. Kuroko mengangguk dan langsung menghampiri Momoi.

"Rekaman CCTV tengah malam dan pagi ini coba Momoi-san."

Momoi menyanggupi permintaan Kuroko dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Lima menit kemudian, ia berhasil mengunduh rekaman CCTV markas utama Seirin pada tengah malam dan pagi. Momoi mulai memutar rekaman itu. Menit demi menit berlalu, mereka tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari rekaman itu.

Sudah dua jam mereka menonton rekaman itu, dan Momoi mulai bosan. Ia pun langsung meng-_skip_ beberapa bagian, dan saat ia ingin meng-_skip _sampai selesai, suara Akashi mengagetkannya.

"Bagian itu jangan di_ skip_ Satsuki."

Dan benar saja. Beberapa detik setelah itu suara teriakan Riko terhadap Kagami berkumandang keras di ruangan itu. Akashi dan Midorima langsung mendekati Momoi dan Kuroko lalu berdiri di belakang kursi mereka. Mereka melihat rekaman dimana Riko meneriaki Kagami dengan ide bodohnya ingin mengalahkan Akashi.

Midorima menaikkan satu alisnya, Momoi melongo, Kuroko tetap tidak berekspresi, dan Akashi tersenyum kecil, terkesan dengan Kagami. Baru kali ini pergerakannya diketahui oleh _hunter_, terlebih ia belum masuk Seirin saat mengetahuinya.

Akashi langsung mengambil dokumen tentang Kagami di meja dan membacanya dengan serius.

"Sepertinya Akashi-kun sudah menemukan mangsa baru." Celetuk Kuroko membuat Momoi dan Midorima menoleh kearah Akashi. Dan menemukan mata_ heterochrome_ Akashi sudah menyala, menandakan jiwa vampire Akashi bergejolak melihat Kagami.

"Satsuki, Tetsura, Shintarou. Ayo kita susul mereka dan menampakan diri di depan 'Kagami-kun' ini… Seirin akan menyesal jika berani mencari masalah lagi dengan kita."

-x-

Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara akhirnya tiba di Bandara Sofia, Bandar udara terbesar di Bulgaria. Penerbangan selama dua belas jam dari Jepang menuju Bulgaria membuat pinggang Kise pegal, pasalnya ia tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang karena matanya terus saja berubah menjadi merah darah setiap beberapa jam. Belum lagi insting vampirenya yang agak sensi dengan hunter menguasainya sehingga ia harus betul-betul menahan diri tadi di pesawat.

Mereka tiba di Bulgaria saat sore hari, dan langsung menuju hotel yang telah Akashi pesankan untuk mereka. Kise dan Aomine langsung menghempaskan dirinya di kasur yang ada di kamar itu, memilih untuk beristirahat. Murasakibara tidak ambil pusing dengan tingkah kedua temannya ini dan langsung menuju kafetaria, lagi. Kise bersyukur tubuhnya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda hunter lagi sehingga ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Selama beberapa jam sebelum akhirnya Kagami tiba di hotel mereka dan menginap disana.

-x-

Kise terbangun setelah beberapa jam beristirahat. Ia terbangun karena matanya lagi-lagi berubah menjadi merah darah karena kehadiran Kagami, yang saat itu belum ia ketahui. Kise melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul delapan malam. Kise pun berpikir mungkin sebaiknya ia membersihkan tubuhnya dulu, mumpung sudah terbangun.

Ia pun beranjak dari kasur, meninggalkan Aomine yang masih tertidur lalu menuju ke kamar mandi.

Lagi-lagi, di kamar mandi matanya berubah menjadi merah darah. Oh, Kise kadang menyesali dirinya yang terlahir di keluarga yang memiliki kemampuan mata khusus, bisa mendeteksi _hunter_. Kise pun mempercepat acara membersihkan badannya lalu kembali ke kamar dan menemukan Aomine yang sudah terduduk di kasur. Murasakibara sepertinya sudah membersihkan badannya saat Kise tertidur tadi jadi ia sekarang sedang mempersiapkan sekotak ramuan _antidote_ dari Midorima.

"Cepatlah Kise, aku mau mandi dan bersiap untuk memulai perburuan kita. Kalau perlu… Sekalian menghabisi _hunter _yang mengikuti kita."

Kise menghela nafas begitu melihat Aomine telah memasuki _'vampire zone_'nya. "Ahominecchi sabar dulu. Dan Akashicchi sudah melarang kita untuk tidak berurusan dengan _hunter._ Aku tidak ingin pulang-pulang kita diterkam Akashicchi."

Murasakibara hanya diam mendengar percakapan kedua temannya ini. Ia lalu menoleh ke layar _handphone_-nya dan melihat sebuah email masuk.

"_Aku dan yang lain akan segera menyusul kesana. Jangan beritahu Ryouta dan Daiki, Atsushi."_

"Hoo… Akachin ternyata merubah pikirannya. Ini akan menarik." Gumam Murasakibara lalu lanjut memakan maiubo miliknya.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya beberapa kamar setelah kamar mereka terlihat seorang hunter sedang bersiap-siap. Ia memasukan berbagai senjatanya dan merapihkan dirinya. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat, entah bersemangat karena ingin bertemu atau ingin menghabisi…

"Akhirnya kita akan berhadapan… _Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyahahaha akhirnya Seirin keluar semua! Walau Cuma sekilas sih *Dicekek* **

**Hum… INI KAGAMI NGGAK BAKAL JADI ANTAGONIS KOK SUMVEH SUMVEH! NGGAK BAKAL JANGAN SALAHIN AKU HUHUHU. **

**Terus~ Kuroko aku buat jadi **_**genderbender **_**karena suatu alasan kedepan ^^ **

**Btw… ADA YANG NYADAR NGGAK AOMINE KISE ITU BOBOK(?)NYA SEKASUR?!**

**Jadi.. Bagaimana?:3 **

**Oh ya! Sebelum itu terima kasih pada alyazala, yuzuru, dan Gemini-chan untuk review penyemangatnya yang log-in sudah dibalas lewat pm yah! Makasi juga yang sudah nge-fave dan nge follow fic abal-abal ini. **

**Untuk yang bertanya kenapa Akashi minum darah kuroko di chapter satu~ pertanyaan ini nantinya akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita fic ini kok **

**-**_**shizuka miyuki-**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Mana Akashi? Apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa dua jam sebelum _take-off_ kita harus ada di bandara?!" Midorima menggerutu dengan perasaan dongkol pada Momoi. Sudah satu jam lebih ia berdiri di lorong menuju ruangan khusus untuk penerbangan internasional menunggu Akashi, sedangkan sang surai merah serta Kuroko belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Padahal Akashi lah yang memerintahkan Midorima untuk _stand by_ di bandara dua jam sebelum berangkat.

Momoi hanya menghela nafas tidak menggubris Midorima. Dalam hati, Momoi juga penasaran. Apa yang membuat Akashi dan Kuroko terlambat? Apa mereka terjebak macet? Ada serangan di jalan?

Tidak-tidak. Momoi membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh. Tidak mungkin seorang Akashi diserang di jalan. Kalaupun diserang…

Ia dan Kuroko bisa menaklukan lawannya dengan mudah.

Karena, dibalik wajah datar Kuroko dan sifat kalem Akashi…

Mereka adalah sepasang vampire mengerikan yang memposes kekuatan iblis.

-x-

Terlihat seorang wanita beriris biru langit sedang bersender di dinding, menunggu sang pria bersurai merah darah selesai dengan pekerjaannnya.

"Akashi-kun sudah selesai? Aku yakin Momoi-san dan Midorima sudah menunggu di bandara." Kuroko bertanya pada Akashi yang memunggunginya, masih sibuk menyelundupkan berbagai senjata di koper. Kuroko menekuk alisnya. mulai kesal.

Ck. Sudah satu jam lebih mereka terlambat ke bandara karena Akashi sibuk dengan benda-benda itu. Kuroko menggigit bibirnya pelan lalu berjalan menuju Sang Emperor.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau membawa barang-barang itu? Paling juga tidak akan digunakan. Lagipula, mereka tidak akan lolos pemeriksaan di bandara. Aku yakin itu." Kuroko memegang tangan kanan Akashi dan menariknya, bermaksud menyingkirkannya dan menutup koper secara paksa membuat sang surai merah berjengit sedikit, lalu merubah posisinya menghadap ke kanan, memandang wanita yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Tangan kiri Akashi yang bebas mengelus surai _bluenette _Kuroko perlahan.

"Tetsura… Apa kau lupa kita memiliki Momoi yang bisa memanipulasi pikiran orang dan kemampuanku mengendalikan ruang dan waktu? Aku membawa barang-barang ini karena kita akan mengejutkan Kagami-kun di Bulgaria kan. Selain itu kita akan menghadapi vampire yang sudah menghabisi satu desa." kata Akashi sambil memainkan surai _baby blue_ Kuroko.

Ah kalimat terakhir hanya alasan belaka. Akashi juga pernah menghabisi satu klan yang berkhianat padanya tanpa tersisa keturunannya sedikit pun. Kuroko memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Akashi, bosan juga ia kalau Akashi terus menerus mengungkit tentang si 'Kagami-kun' dan Seirin setiap beberapa menit sekali.

'Akashi-kun mulai bernafsu kalau berhubungan dengan Seirin ya…' batin Kuroko dengan perasaan dongkol lalu berbalik badan mengambil kopernya sendiri dan berjalan menuju mobil.

Akashi tersenyum kecil sebari memperhatikan sosok mungil itu berbalik, surai _bluenette _bergaya _ponytail _nya ikut bergoyang seiring gerakan tubuh Kuroko.

"Kau itu seperti tidak tau aku saja, Tetsura…"

.

_**Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai**_

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-**_**ssu!**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3: The Vampire, The Hunter and The Enemy**_

Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Kise sedang dalam perjalanan menuju daerah pedesaan Sozopol yang terletak di kawasan resort wisata popular Laut Hitam. Mereka sudah menerima data lengkap dari Akashi mengenai desa yang dikabarkan merupakan tempat kelahiran vampire incaran mereka saat ini.

Tapi, mereka tidak habis pikir kenapa Renata tega membuat manusia-manusia tidak berdosa itu menjadi vampire darah lumpur. Entahlah, mungkin karena di masa lalu ia kalah telak dengan Akashi Ryoutarou kemudian melampiaskannya kepada manusia-manusia tidak berdosa itu. Hitung-hitung menambah pengikut.

Mereka menuju desa tersebut dengan jalur memutar. Desa itu sudah dijaga ketat oleh polisi dengan kedok 'pembunuhan berantai' yang entah darimana pemerintah mendapat spekulasi seperti itu. Kise tidak ingin dirinya dipergoki oleh para polisi bahwa ia sedang menuju desa itu. Bisa-bisa misi mereka gagal total, malah menimbulkan skandal yang mungkin nanti akan membuat Akashi murka dan membunuh Kise. Mengingat Kise adalah seorang model yang sedang naik daun, ada kemungkinan walaupun kecil wajahnya dikenal para petugas. Tentunya Kise tidak akan nekat karena ia masih sayang nyawa.

"Tinggal hutan ini, dan di sebelah selatan hutan inilah tempat desa itu." Gumam Murasakibara sambil menerawang ke sekitarnya. Murasakibara bertugas sebagai penunjuk jalan dalam misi ini, karena Kise dan Aomine belum pernah ke Bulgaria sebelumnya.

"Nee, Murasakibaracchi. Bagaimana rasanya kembali ke kampung halamanmu?" Kise iseng bertanya pada Murasakibara sebari mereka berjalan dan terkadang meloncat-loncat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan lain guna menghindari binatang buas saat di hutan.

"Hmm~ Aku harus bilang apa Kisechin. Sepertinya aku nyaris lupa tentang kampung halamanku karena sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu terakhir aku menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini." Ya. Murasakibara dahulu adalah salah seorang sanak keluarga yang tinggal di Desa Sozopol, sebelum akhirnya ia sekarat karena diserang _Madame _Renata dan sang ibu memohon pada Akashi Ryoutarou untuk mengubah Murasakibara kecil menjadi vampire agar tetap hidup.

"Hoo… Jadi dahulu kau dibuat sekarat, kemudian Akashi-_sama_ menyelamatkanmu dengan mengubahmu menjadi vampire, apa aku benar?" tanya Aomine dengan raut wajah sedikit kaget. Ia tahu bahwa Murasakibara berasal dari Bulgaria, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa masa lalu Murasakibara ada hubungannya dengan Desa Sozopol.

"Hmm~ Tumben otak udangmu bekerja Minechin.. Mungkin nanti Renata akan terkejut melihatku. Melihat anak manusia yang dulu menjadi saksi mata dalam aksi penyerangannya, yang ia pikir sudah ia bunuh, tapi anak itu sedang beruntung dan sekarang bisa menampakkan dirinya sebagai seorang vampire muda." Aomine tidak melihat ekspresi Murasakibara karena sang bayi besar berada di depannya.

Tapi demi kekuasaan keluarga Akashi, inilah pertama kalinya ia melihat Murasakibara menyeringai seram, dari belakang terlihat ujung bibir Murasakibara tertarik ke atas sedikit dan terlihat kedua taringnya mulai muncul.

Di tempat lain, Kagami Taiga dengan bodohnya menuju Desa Sozopol menggunakan jalur biasa, jalur yang dijaga ketat oleh para polisi, sehingga sekarang ia sedang berdebat dengan salah satu petugas. Kagami ngotot ingin pergi ke desa itu dengan alasan 'ingin mengunjungi sanak keluarga.'. Sayangnya si petugas juga ngotot tidak mengijinkan Kagami untuk lewat karena adanya kasus pembunuhan berantai.

Ingin sekali rasanya Kagami berteriak pada polisi di depannya bahwa itu bukan pembunuhan berantai, tapi penyerangan vampire. Buruk baginya, pada era sekarang sangat sedikit orang yang masih percaya akan keberadaan vampire. Mungkin kalau ia nekat berteriak seperti itu, Kagami akan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa. Kagami sudah hampir pasrah menghadapi pak opsir yang tetap ngotot di depannya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria berbalut pakaian serba hitam mendekati sang opsir dan berbicara dengan bahasa asing. Kagami tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa pria itu, yang jelas sang opsir langsung terbelak kearah Kagami begitu mendengar perkataan si pria. Ia langsung mengijinkan Kagami untuk lewat tempat itu, dan berkata seraya membungkukan badannya empat puluh lima derajat. "Maafkan saya. Saya tidak tau bahwa anda merupakan murid beliau."

Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Beliau? Kenapa ia begitu takut setelah selesai berbicara dengan pria itu? Ah sudahlah, tidak penting masalah itu. Yang penting sekarang ia sudah mendapat akses untuk memasuki Desa Sozopol dan bertemu dengan Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara.

Tanpa Kagami sadari, sang pria serba hitam melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan nekat… Taiga…"

-x-

_**Desa Sozopol, Bulgaria.**_

Pemandangan mengerikan langsung disunguhkan kepada tiga vampire bawahan Akashi setiba disana. Seluruh pelosok desa terbakar, banyak rumah-rumah yang sudah berubah menjadi arang. Ah.. Jangan lupa mayat orang-orang yang tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri dari kebakaran bergelimpangan di jalanan layaknya sampah. Kise sampai menggeliat jijik karena ia tidak sengaja menginjak salah satu mayat gosong tersebut.

Iris biru Aomine menelurusi pemandangan di depannya. Nyaris saja ia mengira pemandangan ini hanyalah delusi belaka. Aneh. Kenapa… Desa ini terkesan sangat sepi… Bayangan Aomine begitu tiba di Sozopol adalah ia langsung diberi sambutan 'meriah' oleh vampire-vampire tidak terkontrol.

"Kise…" lirih Aomine pada teman pirangnya. Kise melirik Aomine sebentar, lalu melangkah lebih jauh di dalam desa. "Pasti ada yang bersembunyi Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi. Pasti." Aomine akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpencar, pergi ke hutan sebelah timur desa. Berpisah dari Kise dan Murasakibara guna mencari para vampire-vampire layaknya bermain petak umpet.

Kagami tiba beberapa detik setelah Kise dan lain-lain. Tetapi, ia malah menuju ke hutan dan tidak melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam desa karena masih ada Kise dan Murasakibara terlihat berkeliaran disana. Sama seperti Aomine, ia juga merasakan keanehan dari kesunyian tempat ini. Tiba-tiba, Kagami merasakan sepasang mata merah menyala memandang intens kearahnya. Dan benar saja. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, sebuah cakar vampire terpampang jelas di depan mata, berusaha untuk melukainya.

'Sial.' Batin Kagami dalam hati. Kagami terlambat untuk menghindar, ia sudah pasrah saja jika wajahnya ternodai oleh cakar vampire ini.

Tapi…

'CRASH!'

Gerakan vampire darah lumpur tersebut sekejap terhenti. Terlihat sebuah bilah es menancap di dadanya dan perlahan es tersebut mulai menyelimuti tubuh sang vampire. Kagami masih terkejut, cakar vampire yang berada satu senti di depan wajahnya seharusnya sudah mengenainya telak. Ia menoleh kearah timur, dan melihat sekelebat bayangan mendekat. Kagami langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk bersembunyi di atas pohon sebari sebisa mungkin menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya.

"Ah… Ternyata disini kalian bersembunyi… Kalian membuatku repot harus bermain petak umpet…" Kagami menahan nafas saat mendengar langkah kaki bergesekan dengan tanah semakin mendekat.

"Tapi sekarang… Aku yang menang kan…" berbarengan dengan suara itu, sebuah tangan mengarah kearah sang vampire, dengan telapak tangan membuka lebar menengadah ke atas.

Semua terjadi secara cepat, sangat tiba-tiba. Sang vampire hanya menggeretak melihat sesosok bayangan berjalan mendekati dirinya. Ia ingin memberontak tapi apa daya, es sudah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, yang tersisa hanya kepalanya saja.

"Tch, sialan kau! AOMINE DAIKI!"

Tubuh sang vampire hancur berkeping-keping mengikuti serpihan es yang hancur bersamaan saat Aomine mengepalkan tangannya yang teracung kearah sang vampire. Darah berwarna hitam pekat pun tidak luput dari lapisan es yang diciptakan Aomine, sehingga sekarang terlihat banyak sekali serpihan es berwarna hitam. Kagami terdiam sambil menegak ludah saat melihat kekuatan penghancur mistis dari salah satu _Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai._

"Oh? Ternyata aku cukup terkenal di kalangan kalian ya, makhluk berdarah hitam. Nah.. Sekarang keluarlah, wahai pengikut menjijikkan Renata Svarovski." Iris _dark blue _Aomine berubah menjadi merah darah.

-x-

'KABOOM!'

Kise dan Murasakibara mendengar suara ledakan dari hutan sebelah timur Desa Sozopol. Murasakibara mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, sementara Kise meniru salah satu teknik _Emperor Eye _milik Akashi, melihat pemandangan dengan radius cukup jauh ke dalam hutan.

"Aominecchi…" gumam Kise pelan tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Murasakibara. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka sontak berlari menuju hutan tersebut dan menemukan Aomine yang sedang bertarung layaknya menari dengan vampire-vampire Renata. Tangannya yang seakan telah terlatih dan luwes itu bergerak gesit mengendalikan es disekitarnya dan membekukan para vampire darah lumpur dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

"Minechin meninggalkanku dan bersenang-senang sendiri ternyata… Kisechin boleh?" Murasakibara menatap Kise dengan tatapan merajuk, ditanggapi dengan pandangan datar Kise.

"Boleh saja. Asal sebelum dibunuh tanya mereka dimana nyonya besar mereka." Murasakibara mengangguk senang dan bergabung dengan Aomine melawan vampire-vampire Renata yang entah kapan habisnya. Ah.. Murasakibara terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru menemukan mainan baru…

Kise menatap kedua temannya sejenak, sebelum ia menyadari bahwa juga mulai dikerubungi oleh vampire-vampire tersebut. Kise melesat bagai cahaya ke balik pohon-pohon tersebut sebari memotong batang pohon menggunakan tangannya sehingga roboh dan menimpa setidaknya dua puluh kepala vampire. Lolongan kesakitan para vampire selama beberapa menit menjadi lagu tersendiri bagi telinga Kise serta pemandangan mayat vampire tanpa kepala menjadi tontonan memuakkan baginya. Dengan teknik yang ia tiru dari Murasakibara ini, Kise bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dengan mudah.

Kagami yang masih bersembunyi diatas pohon melihat kesenangan yang dialami Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara mau tidak mau ikut bergabung. Beruntung baginya, perhatian Kise sedang teralihkan oleh para vampire sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Kagami. Kagami meloncat turun dari dahan pohon dan langsung memanah beberapa vampire yang menyerang kearahnya dengan panah khusus, tidak bisa membunuh manusia tapi bisa membunuh vampire. Depan, kiri, kanan, belakang, atas. Dalam sekejap, seratus vampire yang menyerang dari berbagai arah sudah terbunuh oleh Kagami.

Murasakibara mencakar dan memotong kepala vampire terakhir yang ada disekitarnya. Aomine dan Kise sudah tidak dikerubungi vampire-vampire darah lumpur, digantikan dengan mayat-mayat dengan berbagai variasi entah kepalanya pecah, badan dan kepala terpisah, jantung tertancap pedang es, dan berbagai variasi lainnya. Pakaian mereka bertiga juga tidak luput dari cipratan darah berwarna hitam pekat.

"Sudah selesaikah? Ternyata lebih cepat dari yang kuduga.." gumam Murasakibara sambil menjilati sisa darah yang ada di telapak tangannya. Senyum mulai terbentuk di wajah tampan Kise dan ia tertawa,

"Hahaha! Kita memang hebat-_ssu_! Vampire-vampire itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan kita, harus _Madame _Renata sendirilah yang maju!"

Sayangnya, Aomine merasa ada yang aneh dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Matanya menangkap gambaran beberapa mayat yang dibunuh dengan panah. Setahu Aomine tidak ada satupun diantara teman-temannya yang ahli menggunakan panah kecuali Midorima seorang, dan sekarang Midorima tidak ada bersama mereka.

Tapi Aomine tidak bisa menganalisa keadaan lebih jauh. Karena setelah Kise berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba angin yang sangat kencang berhembus. Saking kencangnya, mungkin sampai Kagami yang kembali bersembunyi diatas pohon merasa angin ini bisa merobek kulitnya.

"Astaga… Sekaranglah bintang tamu kita datang…" Murasakibara berkata dengan malas sebari menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Aomine dan Kise juga langsung bersiap begitu mereka menangkap siluet wanita berambut pirang panjang dan menggunakan gaun berwarna hitam berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Wah… Wah… Tidak kusangka aku akan disambut oleh tiga pria tampan…" suara merdu bak alunan harpa itu terdengar. Murasakibara menggeram pelan saat siluet itu tinggal berjarak satu meter dari mereka.

"Akashi-sama baik sekali mau mengirimkan tiga pria tampan untuk menjemputku ya…" rambut bergelombang wanita itu bergoyang dengan indah seiring gerakan Renata mendekati Kise.

"Atau mengirimkan mangsa lezat untukku hm? Darah dari keluarga Kise lumayan lezat kok." Mata berwarna madu milik Kise beradu tatap dengan mata merah pekat milik Renata. Kise menatap jijik tangan Renata yang mulai menyentuh pipinya, mengelusnya, dan pindah menyentuh bagian lehernya yang terdapat nadi.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku… Untuk mencicipi darah segar dari keluarga Kise… Kalian dari generasi ke generasi memang selalu tampan dan cantik ya…" Kagami diam, membiarkan Renata memainkan jari lentiknya di wajah dan leher Kise. Renata mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kise. Tapi beruntung bagi Kise, mata Renata sesaat sempat mengerling ke kanan,dan ia terbelak menemukan Murasakibara di samping Aomine.

"Ooh? _What a surprise! _Kukira kau sudah tewas bersamaan dengan Murasakibara Hitoshi & Asuna… Hmm..?" Renata bersorak menyerukan keterkejutannya sebari berjalan kearah Murasakibara. Kise bernafas lega ia akhirnya lolos dari wanita jahat itu. Yang diajak berbicara memutar bola matanya keatas, dia benar-benar membenci pembunuh berkedok wanita cantik di depannya ini.

"Kau sudah menjadi dewasa ya, Ats-su-shi-chan.. _I bet this is Ryoutarou's doing."_ Suasana hati Murasakibara mulai panas ketika Renata menyentuh pipinya. Sontak, ia menepis tangan Renata kasar dan memandangnya dengan sinis. Sedangkan, yang di pandang hanya tertawa,

"Hm? Ahahahaha.. Rupanya bayi kecil ini masih dendam padaku ya… Baiklah. Majulah Atsushi-chan…" Renata tersenyum meremehkan pada Murasakibara sebelum ia melesat menghilang dengan kecepatan tidak wajar. Kise berteriak memanggil Murasakibara untuk kembali, tapi sayangnya si bayi besar sudah terlanjut terlibat 'kucing-kucingan' dengan Renata sehingga tidak mendengar panggilan Kise.

Kise berdecak kesal, lalu menyusul Murasakibara.

"Aominecchi kau jaga disini saja ya!" seru Kise sebelum ia menghilang di tengah kegelapan hutan, mengejar Renata dan Murasakibara. Aomine mengangguk pada Kise, ia pun lanjut mengobservasi lingkungan sekitarnya.

Banyak panah-panah… Dan Midorima sedang tidak ada disini. Oke, ini memang aneh.

Tidak—Bukan aneh. Tapi ada penyusup yang mengikuti mereka. Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Kise di pesawat tadi. Aomine baru menyadarinya.

Ada hunter yang mengikuti mereka.

-x-

Kagami masih tetap berdiam diri di atas dahan pohon, ia berusaha sepelan mungkin berpidah tempat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk mengikuti pergerakan Kise, Murasakibara, serta Renata. Renata merupakan vampire yang cukup gesit dan memiliki kemampuan ilusi yang tidak bisa diremehkan, sudah beberapa kali Kise dan Murasakibara terkelabui olehnya. Kekuatan vampire darah murni memang mengerikan, wanita ini nyaris setara dengan Akashi walau tentu saja, Akashi masih jauh lebih hebat darinya.

Terlihat sekarang, Kise berhasil mendekati Renata dan mulai mengacungkan katananya yang seakan-akan dikelilingi petir berwarna emas dari kiri, mencoba untuk melukai tubuh Renata. Murasakibara berusaha untuk menetapkan jaraknya sehingga ia bisa menghancurkan kepala Renata. Tapi, Renata tiba-tiba menggunakan ilusinya pada Murasakibara. Jadi sekarang Murasakibara melihat Kise sebagai Renata dan secara tidak sadar ia mengarahkan tangannya yang berisi semacam energy asing berwarna ungu kearah kepala Kise. Kise spontan berteriak dan Renata nyaris berhasil kabur. Tapi gerakan vampire wanita itu tiba-tiba berhenti, ilusinya lenyap entah -benar hilang, tidak ada kekuatan Renata yang bereaksi saat ini. Kise dan Murasakibara keheranan, kenapa Renata tiba-tiba seperti membeku. Kemudian ia roboh dengan darah mengalir deras dari lukanya.

Mata Kise menangkap gambar bahwa adanya panah besi—bukan panah besi biasa. Panah yang hanya bisa membunuh vampire dan tidak bisa membunuh manusia tertancap di dada kiri Renata, bagian jantung. Ia mulai keheranan sama seperti Aomine, karena tidak ada yang menggunakan panah selain Midorima. Kise lalu menoleh ke sebelah barat karena mendengar suara Aomine memanggilnya. Baru saja ia akan menyahuti panggilan Aomine, tubuhnya kembali merasakan suatu keanehan yang sedari tadi menggangu pikirannya.

'DEG!'

Mata Kise kembali menyala merah, tidak. Bukan karena sedang menggunakan kekuatannya. Bukan juga karena ia sedang haus akan darah… Berarti, detektornya sedang bekerja.

Aomine mengetahui bahwa kekuatan mata detector Kise sedang bekerja. Berarti instingnya sejak tadi memang tidak salah. Setelah memusatkan pikiran untuk beberapa saat, indera penciumannya menangkap sebuah bau asing yang ia yakini memang bau milik sang hunter.

"Keluar kau! Hunter!" bentak Aomine.

Kagami tau, ia akan ketahuan cepat atau lambat oleh para vampire dibawahnya ini. Seharusnya bisa saja ia mengulur waktu dan kabur selagi Kise sibuk dengan Renata. Sayangnya, Kagami bukanlah Furihata. Kagami adalah hunter haus tantangan yang memiliki ambisi gila, mengalahkan semua vampire yang ada, terutama Akashi Seijuurou. Berpegangan dengan prinsip gilanya itu, ia nekat menembakkan anak panah kearah Renata beberapa saat yang lalu. Walau aksinya itu secara tidak langsung meringankan pekerjaan Kise. Mau tidak mau Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara harus mengakuinya.

Kagami keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan cengiran khas terukir di wajahnya. Aomine yang memiliki kenangan buruk dengan hunter langsung memasang kuda-kuda dan matanya mulai berubah menjadi merah. Kise spontan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Aomine lalu merematnya, seakan memberi isyarat untuk tetap mengontrol diri.

"Jadi kau yang mengikuti kami dari pesawat sampai ke hotel? Apa maumu mengikuti kami?" Kise bertanya setenang mungkin pada pria yang berperawakan besar ini. Ekspresi Kise sedikit berubah begitu memperhatikan detail di sebelah kanan rompi yang dikenakan Kagami.

Lencana Seirin.

"Dan… Seingatku kami sudah tidak punya urusan apapun dengan Seirin," Kise mulai mendongakkan kepalanya angkuh dan nada bicaranya mulai meninggi begitu mengetahui Kagami berasal dari Seirin.

Kagami tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kise, ia sibuk memperhatikan Kise, Murasakibara, dan Aomine secara teliti dari atas ke bawah. Kagami terkesima, vampire-vampire berbahaya ini memang memiliki kamuflase yang bagus di masyarakat. Ditambah mereka memiliki kemampuan bertahan di sinar matahari, jarang ada kemampuan seperti itu yang melekat pada diri vampire, menambah kesan 'manusia biasa' pada orang-orang ini. Vampire jaman sekarang memang berbeda dari yang terdahulu ya.

"Hey! Kau alis capit! Jawab pertanyaan Kisechin dong!" Murasakibara menghardik Kagami sebari memasukkan beberapa stick P*cky ke dalam mulutnya. Aomine mendelik kesal pada Kagami, sedangkan Kise memandang Kagami dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi. Anggota dari pasukan elit yang berada langsung dibawah pimpinan Akashi Seijuurou. Memiliki kemampuan langka yaitu bisa bertahan dibawah sinar matahari. Kise bisa meniru teknik orang, Murasakibara memiliki stamina yang kuat dan kekuatan penghancur asing yang berpusat di telapak tangan, serta Aomine bisa mengendalikan es dan memiliki kekuatan khusus bernama 'Zone.'. Kalian memang semenarik yang ada di data ya…"

Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara terkejut mendengar omongan Kagami. Informasi tentang mereka sudah diketahui oleh hunter ini secara detail. Terlebih, Kagami adalah salah satu budak Seirin. 'Orang ini berbahaya.' Batin Kise. Kagami kembali melanjutkan omongannya,

"Membuatku… Semakin ingin mengalahkan kalian… Serta Akashi Sejuurou…"

Murasakibara terbelak. Menurutnya Kagami itu gila. Ingin mengalahkan Akashi? Yang benar saja, ayah anak itu sendiri terkadang kalah _sparring_ dengannya. Sekarang seorang hunter amatiran yang akan menentang Akashi? Dunia akan jungkir balik mungkin.

Aomine semakin jengkel mendengar perkataan-perkataan Kagami, ia lalu menantang Kagami untuk bertarung di tempat itu juga. Kagami justru tidak takut, malah ia meladeni tantangan Aomine dan bersiap mengambil kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

Kise spontan menarik lengan Aomine dan membujuknya untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan hunter, seperti titah Akashi sebelum mereka berangkat. Tapi, yang ada tangan Kise malah disingkirkan secara paksa oleh Aomine, dan mata Aomine kembali berubah menjadi merah. Merah haus akan pertarungan dan darah. Kise tidak bisa bebuat apa lagi, ia akhirnya membiarkan Aomine bertindak sesuka hatinya.

Tapi.

Saat Kagami dan Aomine akan menyerang lawan masing-masing,

Tiba-tiba sebuah api hitam melesat, menjalar di antara mereka, dan memotong tanah sehingga tanah terbelah menjadi dua retakan. Kagami terbelak melihat tanah yang terpotong di depannya. Aomine dan Kise memandang api hitam itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Murasakibara tau siapa yang datang. Ya. 'ayah'nya sudah datang.

"Daiki. Berapa kali harus kukatakan untuk tidak berurusan dengan hunter? Sepertinya porsi latihanmu baik basket maupun yang lain harus kutambah saat pulang nanti." Seorang laki-laki bersurai merah dan bermata heterochrome menyala berbicara pada Aomine dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Bayangan pemuda itu kemudian disusul oleh tiga bayangan lain yang mendekat.

"Yah. Bintang tamu kedua kita datang." Murasakibara bertanya dengan santai lalu menoleh kearah Kise dan Aomine.

"A.. Akashi..cchi../Akashi…" Aomine dan Kise terkejut melihat kapten basket mereka tiba di Bulgaria.

Ya. Api hitam tadi adalah ulah Akashi yang datang secara tiba-tiba ke Bulgaria bersama Kuroko Tetsura, Momoi Satsuki, dan MIdorima Shintarou. Tujuan mereka? Tentu saja untuk menyambut Kagami-kun dengan 'hangat.'

'Menarik… Sekarang, seluruh _Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai _ada di hadapanku!" mata Kagami berkilat haus akan pemburuan vampire, tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang dihujankan Akashi padanya.

.

.

.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**AKHIRNYA KAGAMI KETEMU AKASHI! #CAPSJEBOL**_

_**Terima kasih ya untuk para silent readers, yang udah ngefave, ngefollow, dan ngereview ff ini. Dan terima kasih untuk yang udah ngasi tau aku dimana yang perlu diperbaiki. Loveyousomuch guys 3 **_

_**Untuk yang minta chapternya dipanjangin… Sorry, karena aku pribadi kurang suka buat ff panjang-panjang entahlah mungkin karena aku bosenan hehe:D #diinjek**_

_**Akhir kata, please let me know if you're read this ff by left some reviews behind.**_

_**Thanks a lot 3**_

_**-Shizuka Miyuki-**_


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi membenci siapapun yang menentangnya. Tegaskan itu, siapapun. Ia tidak akan segan-segan berbuat sadis dan menghukum mereka yang menentangnya. Baik itu keluarga, anjing-anjing setianya yang bergelar _Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_, sesama kaum vampire, dan berbagai eksistensi yang tercipta dan terlahir di dunia ini. Dan ia PALING benci, tekankan kata 'paling' yang berarti benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi apabila sesosok makhluk yang mengaku dirinya sebagai _hunter_ berani menentang dirinya, Akashi Seijuurou.

Astaga.

Dari keenam anggota bawahan Akashi mungkin hanya Kuroko Tetsura seorang yang memang dasarnya berhati lembut yang masih memiliki rasa kasihan serta iba pada _hunter_ 'sinting' yang berani menantang seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Anggota lain termasuk Akashi sudah sangat membenci eksistensi tersebut karena berani-beraninya kaum tersebut di beberapa waktu terdahulu hampir mencabut nyawa orang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka.

Sekarang, Akashi kembali dihadapkan perselisihan dengan seorang _hunter. _Apakah bisa dibayangkan bagaimana berbagai perasaan jengkel dan kesal berkecamuk bercampur menjadi satu dalam diri sang darah murni?

Mungkin kalau diberi pilihan, Akashi lebih memilih menghabisi vampire berdarah pengkhianat lain daripada berhadapan dengan _hunter_. Karena insting Akashi beranggapan,

_Hunter itu pembawa malapetaka._

Dan insting seorang Akashi itu selalu benar.

_._

_**Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai**_

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-**_**ssu!**_

_._

_**Chapter 4: Akashi Arrives & Kuroko's Misfortune.**_

_**.**_

Akashi menatap keempat orang yang berada di lingkup pengelihatannya dengan tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi. Kelihatannya, Akashi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memadamkan api hitam yang sedari tadi berkobar dengan ganas di antara Kagami dan Aomine. Seakan tidak terganggu oleh mantel panjang berwarna coklat muda yang melilit tubuhnya, ia berjalan lurus ke depan. Kearah Aomine serta Kagami. Aomine seketika berkeringat dingin begitu Akashi semakin dekat dengannya, ia pikir riwayatnya sebagai seorang vampire akan tamat sebentar lagi begitu pedang Akashi terhunus ke tubuhnya.

Beberapa detik telah berlalu, tapi Aomine sama sekali tidak merasakan benda metal tajam menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Minggir, Daiki."

Suara Akashi mengagetkan Aomine. Akashi? Membiarkannya lolos dari hukuman? Itu sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi. Ada apa gerangan?

Kise melihat Aomine yang terbengong mendengar perkataan Akashi spontan memegang tangan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu dan menariknya menjauh dari Akashi. Yang ditarik hanya diam dan menggenggam tangan hang—dingin Kise sebari memperhatikan Akashi, yang sekarang berdiri di tempatnya terdahulu.

Berhadapan dengan Kagami Taiga.

"Halo. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu hunter sepertimu, Kagami-kun." Sapa Akashi dengan nada mengejek.

-x-

Kuroko memperhatikan dua anak manusia—tepatnya vampire dan _hunter_ sedang berhadapan dan tidak berkata satu sama lain. Hanya tatapan yang saling dilontarkan keduanya. Kemudian kedua manik _azure_nya melalang buana memperhatikan keadaan lingkungan sekitar. Memang tidak menarik pemandangan malam itu, apalagi bulan saat itu sedang tertutup oleh awan sehingga tidak ada sinar bulan yang bertugas sebagai penerang malam.

Tapi, Kuroko merasa ada yang aneh dan janggal mengenai lingkungan sekitarnya. Auranya, entahlah. Seperti benar-benar mencekam, mengerikan. Penuh ketakutan. Penyiksaan.

Mungkin beginilah aura yang dimiliki oleh lingkungan dimana pada berabad-abad silam, lingkungan tersebut adalah tempat disiksanya serta kuburan para vampire berdarah pengkhianat. Kuroko selaku vampire yang memiliki kemampuan khusus berinteraksi dengan berbagai makhluk dan keadaan lingkungan sekitar benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Terutama pada sebuah titik nan jauh di seberang, yang diduga sebagai sumber dari sihir serta aura mencekam ditempat tersebut.

'Sei-kun..' batin Kuroko lirih.

"KUROKOCCHI!" suara cempreng Kise mengalihkan perhatian sejenak Kuroko. Gadis bermata biru langit itu menoleh kearah Kise sebari melontarkan pandangan, 'ada apa?'

"Kenapa Akashicchi bisa disini? Kenapa kau bisa disini? Lalu.. Kenapa Akashi sekarang berhadapan dengan hunter? Padahal kan…" omongan panjang Kise tiba-tiba terpotong begitu Kuroko menempelkan telunjuknya ke depan bibir Sang _Perfect Copy_ lalu mendesiskan sesuatu,

"Lebih baik Kise-kun diam dan mendengar percakapan Akashi-kun sendiri agar lebih jelas."

Terlihat jelas saat itu pikiran Kuroko sedang mengarah ke hal lain sehingga ia malas untuk menjawab Kise. Kemudian ia menarik kembali jari telunjuknya dan membalikkan badan, bermaksud untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Gadis bergaris keturunan 'Kuroko' tersebut berniat untuk menelurusi daerah yang ia duga sebagai sumber aura mencekam itu. Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa takut dan cemas yang ia rasakan beberapa saat lalu. Sampai-sampai, ia tidak menghiraukan seruan Kise menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak begitu tubuhnya merasakan tatapan Akashi sempat tertuju padanya beberapa detik yang lalu. Seketika, Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menggumamkan sesuatu,

"_Lucifer."_

-x-

Akashi sedikit terkesan dengan kemampuan Kuroko yang benar-benar peka akan aura lingkungan disekitarnya. Senyum kecil terukir di wajah tampannya. Tidak rugi ia tidak membunyikan pendapatnya pada Kuroko tentang aura yang tidak luput dari pengamatannya sedari tadi, Kuroko sendiri sudah berinisiatif untuk menyelidikinya. Akashi sebenarnya sangat ingin ikut dengan Kuroko ke tempat itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik menantinya disana. Tapi sayangnya, _hunter_ berpostur tubuh tinggi di depannya ini memang benar-benar minta diinjak. Akashi kembali menatap Kagami setelah sebelumnya iris _heterochrome_nya menatap sosok Kuroko yang menghilang ke dalam hutan.

"Apakah Seirin yang menyuruhmu mengikuti kami? Akashi memulai sesi tanya jawab, ah. Lebih tepatnya interogasi kepada Kagami. Calon pemimpin keluarga Akashi itu sebenarnya sudah mengetahui apa jawaban Kagami. Tapi, mendengar dari orangnya langsung bukan sesuatu yang tabu kan?

Kagami terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Akashi,

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengikuti kami?"

Kagami ragu, apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu dari Akashi? Memang sebelumnya ia terang-terang mengatakan pada Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara mengenai ambisinya untuk mengalahkan mereka.

Tapi, apakah ia harus secara langsung mengatakannya pada Akashi? Astaga, hati kecilnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika ia mengatakannya pada Akashi. Di satu sisi, ego nya benar-benar ingin mengatakan pada Akashi. Bisa saja setelah ini ia akan bertarung berhadapan dengan orang yang benar-benar ia ingin kalahkan sedari dulu dan ia akan menepati janjinya pada Seirin serta gurunya.

"Karena aku ingin mengalahkanmu."

Lagi-lagi, ego mengalahkan suara hati kecil. Dasar manusia.

Akashi melengkungkan ujung bibirnya sedikit begitu mendengar jawaban polos—atau mungkin belagu, yang dilontarkan Kagami.

"Oh iyakah? Kalau begitu kau memang cocok bergabung dengan Seirin. Kalian memang sekumpulan manusia pembawa masalah. Dan, kau memang mirip dengan_nya_."

Apa?

Satu kata yang muncul di benak Kagami cukup untuk mengekspresikan keterkejutannya. _Hunter _muda itu membelakkan matanya sejenak, benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dua kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari bibir Akashi.

-x-

Kuroko berjalan ditengah kegelapan malam sendirian, menuju sumber dari aura mencekam itu. Suara sepatu _boots_ berhak tiga sentimeter terdengar setiap Kuroko menggerakkan kedua kakinya bergesekan dengan tanah. Terkadang, suara ranting dan daun-daun bergeseran karena kencangnya angin di malam itu menambah kesan horror dalam perjalanan Kuroko.

Gadis berperawakan mungil itu mengeratkan mantel yang terpasang pada tubuhnya. Sepasang tangan halus telanjang memegang masing-masing mantel di bagian lengan agar dingin yang menusuk tidak menghampiri tubuhnya. Angin malam pada musim gugur memang tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Bagian bawah mantel Kuroko sampai ikut terbawa angin ke belakang menyisakan sebuah celana panjang yang melindungi kaki jenjang Kuroko dari dinginnya malam. Rambut _bluenette_nya tetap terurai bebas ikut bergoyang mengikuti arah angin.

Astaga. Sejauh apa sumber dari aura itu. Kuroko merasakan aura itu semakin besar dan mendekat sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kapan ia akan sampai di tempat itu? Jujur saja, hati kecil Kuroko ingin cepat-cepat mengobservasi tempat itu dan malam ini berakhir dengan tenang. Kuroko terdiam di posisinya sejenak. Mengamati pohon-pohon dan ranting yang bergoyang diterpa angin malam. Entah apa yang Kuroko anggap menarik, padahal pohon-pohon itu tidak ada bedanya dan terlihat sama saja dengan pohon yang ia lewati sedari tadi.

Tunggu.

Sama?

Dengan yang ia lewati sedari tadi?

Gadis itu merutuki kebodohannya karena baru menyadari sekarang.

Bodoh. Selama beberapa menit ia telah terjebak dalam sebuah delusi yang kuat. Tidak heran ia sekarang merasa kelelahan karena terus menerus berjalan di tempat yang sama.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengucapkan beberapa mantra dalam bahasa asing. Saat ia mengucapkan mantra itu dengan kusyhuk, angin malam dan dedaunan pohon yang sedari tadi bergesekan seakan menjerit-jerit itu terhenti.

Tepatnya semua aktivitas di alam sekitar Kuroko terhenti.

Digantikan dengan aura mengerikan dan gelap menyelubungi lingkungan di sekitar Kuroko.

"_Kai."_ Gumam Kuroko sebari membuka mata beriris merahnya pelan. Ya. Beriris merah darah menyala.

Ah, ternyata Kuroko sudah tiba di tempat yang ia duga sebagai sumber energy mengerikan itu dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Delusi pohon-pohon dan angin kencang digantikan dengan sebuah lahan kosong, tampak tandus dan banyak tengkorak-tengkorak retak. Kuroko menduganya sebagai tengkorak vampire yang dibunuh dengan cara dihancurkan kepalanya. Bau anyir darah menghampiri indera penciuman gadis berambut panjang itu.

Kuroko berjalan ke depan dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat, bermaksud untuk mengambil salah satu tengkorak. Kuroko memperhatikan tengkorak itu dengan saksama, dan menempelkan kelima jarinya yang masing-masing ujungnya telah diselimuti oleh api kecil berwarna biru muda.

Gadis itu bermaksud untuk membaca memori dan kejadian-kejadian yang berlangsung sebelum tubuh terdahulu dari tengkorak tersebut menjadi tengkorak, tepatnya hanya tempurung kepalanya saja. Setelah beberapa menit, Kuroko mendapat jawabannya lalu ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

Penggabungan antara firasat dan kepingan memory yang ia lihat barusan memang tidak salah.

Seorang _Lucifer_ berada di langit, tepat di atas tanah mengerikan itu. Seakan-akan memberi isyarat kepada Kuroko, bahwa ialah penguasa tanah terkutuk yang Kuroko pijaki saat itu.

Sepertinya berada di dekat Akashi dalam frekuensi yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit menyebabkan Kuroko tertular kemampuan 'Firasat selalu benar' milik Sang Emperor.

-x-

Kuroko tidak berkata sepatah kata pun saat melihat makhluk gaib diatasnya. Ia hanya memandang makhluk itu dengan mata merahnya menyala. Makhluk yang dipandang kemudian menggerakkan tangan kirinya secara vertical, menyebabkan angin menyakitkan kembali berhembus kencang dan membuat beberapa luka gores di wajah Kuroko. Kemudian makhluk tersebut menengadahkan tangannya ke langit dan secara cepat mengibaskannya kebawah. Bersamaan dengan itu, seberkas kilat berwarna ungu bergerak cepat menuju tanah tempat Kuroko berada.

Sebuah ledakan besar tidak terhindarkan. Asap bekas ledakan itu memenuhi lingkungan sekitar Kuroko. Asap itu begitu tebal, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat dan menerka keadaan Kuroko yang menjadi sasaran dari petir itu. Sang _Lucifer_ merasa puas, karena menurut opininya, gadis _bluenette_ itu telah tewas terhantam petir gaib miliknya.

Sayang sekali.

Beberapa saat setelah asap mulai menipis, sesosok gadis masih berdiri tegap disana. Gadis tersebut bahkan melepaskan mantel tebalnya, sekarang ia hanya berbalut busana kasual, sebuah kemeja berlengan puntung berwarna putih tulang dipadu dengan celana _jeans _panjang serta _boots_ selutut berwarna cokelat berhak tiga sentimeter, cukup untuk mengekpos kulit lengan dan lehernya yang putih mulus tanpa ada luka sedikit pun. Lengan gadis itu terlipat sempurna di depan dadanya dan pandangan dinginnya mengarah kepada makhluk di atasnya, seakan-akan ia menantang Sang _Lucifer._

Setelah beberapa saat memandangi _Lucifer_ yang ada di langit, ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Tetsura kembali mengucapkan beberapa kata-kata asing sebagai mantra. Tampaknya Tetsura benar-benar ingin malam ini berakhir dengan cepat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tanah bergejolak keras dan lingkungan sekitar Tetsura diselimuti oleh cahaya tipis namun terpancar terang berwarna biru muda. Cincin bertahtakan batu safir berukiran burung _Shuzaku_ yang berada di jari manis kanan si gadis juga ikut bersinar terang. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah tanda lahir aneh berbentuk burung _Shuzaku _yang terletak di dada Kuroko bersinar terang seiring gemuruh tanah semakin keras.

Tangan mungil Kuroko menyentuh tanah sebari ia memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi setengah duduk lalu menarik sebuah katana berwarna silver dengan ukiran _phoenix _dan ular melilit di pegangannya dari dalam tanah. Kemudian ia mengarahkan katananya tinggi-tinggi keatas dan pada saat bersamaan, berbagai energy dari alam yang sedari tadi diselimuti oleh cahaya lembut, berkumpul di ujung katana. Membentuk sebuah bola energy raksasa. Bola itu lalu Kuroko arahkan dan tembak kearah Sang _Lucifer_. Makhluk itu tidak bisa berkutik apapun karena tubuhnya benar-benar terasa kaku akibat tekanan dari gabungan dari berbagai energy alam yang Kuroko kumpulkan sedang menuju kearahnya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah cahaya melesat ke langit, dan membelah langit gelap di malam itu. Mengenai Sang Lucifer telak dan melenyapkannya di kurungan cahaya biru muda. Bahkan Akashi yang berada lumayan jauh dari tempat itu dapat melihat cahaya itu dengan jelas. Kagami terpana, perhatiannya pada Akashi teralihkan sejenak oleh kemunculan cahaya tersebut.

Pedang yang Kuroko genggam kembali menjadi katana silver biasa, sebelumnya benda itu sudah bersinar terang, memancarkan cahayanya. Berarti Kuroko sudah berhasil menyegel Lucifer itu. Dalam keadan masih menyala terang, Kuroko kemudian menancapkan katana itu secara terang-terangan ke tanda lahir aneh yang ada di dadanya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit saat benda tajam itu menghunus tubuhnya. Yang ia rasakan malah sealiran energy asing memasuki tubuhnya, sensasi itu ia nikmati sebelum sinar di katananya hilang. Suasana disekitar Kuroko kembali normal, dengan delusi pepohonan kembali menyapu pemandangan yang ditangkap oleh iris Kuroko. Jangan lupakan irisnya sudah kembali menjadi biru langit. Biru yang meneduhkan. Bukan merah yang mencekam.

Dilahirkan oleh perpaduan dua keluarga darah murni yang kuat dan memposes kekuatan khusus memang memberi berkah.

Atau bencana bagi seorang gadis bernama Kuroko Tetsura.

-x-

Akashi tersenyum tipis melihat seberkas cahaya yang menjulang ke langit. Anggota _Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_ yang lain juga terpana akan cahaya lembut yang perlahan pudar dan pecah menjadi Kristal-kristal kecil, menyinari malam yang kelam tersebut.

"Ternyata Tetsu sedang menjalannya 'ritual'nya ya," gumam Aomine pelan, sekaligus menarik perhatian Kagami.

Ritual? Apa maksud vampire berkulit _tan _itu?

Banyak hal yang Kagami tidak sangka akan ia temukan dan dapatkan saat berhadapan dengan vampire-vampire Akashi ini. Mereka memang menyimpan banyak sekali misteri yang belum ia telusuri. Ia mencatat baik-baik di otaknya, bahwa ia, Kagami Taiga bersumpah akan menguak semua misteri tentang Akashi dan kawanannya.

Seakan-akan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kagami, Akashi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada hunter di depannya,

"Jadi, kau ingin melenyapkan kami ya?"

Kagami cengo, ia terlihat kebingungan menanggapi pertanyaan Akashi. Empu yang bertanya hanya mengulum senyum sinis di wajahnya sebari melontarkan pertanyaan—atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan lain.

"Dan, kau ingin menguak seluruh rahasia tentang kami? Hmph. Kau itu memang sudah bosan hidup ya. Terlalu sesumbar bagimu untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin semacam itu."

Kagami masih terdiam, ia masih mencoba untuk menyusun kata-kata untuk melawan adu mulut yang provokasikan oleh vampire di depannya ini.

"Sejarah tentang kami tidak mungkin ada di buku-buku tua jelek di perpustakaan Seirin atau organisasi hunter manapun, sekalipun yang terkenal ke sentaro dunia. Lebih baik kau mundur sekarang dan kembali bekerja dalam damai bersama anjing-anjing Seirinmu itu. Jangan pernah mengusik kami lagi atau hidupmu yang berharga dipastikan akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat."

"Dasar kalian hanya sesumbar di mulut saja."

Cukup sudah.

Kagami gagal merangkai kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan pedas dan menusuk dari Akashi selama adu mulut sepihak dilancarkan. Tanpa sadar, Kagami spontan meneriakan sebuah kalimat keramat bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Sebelum kau bertindak demikian, tetap aku yang lebih dulu akan melenyapkan eksistensimu dan para vampire, Akashi Seijuurou!"

Hoo. Raut wajah Akashi menampilkan ekspresi keterkejutan akan omongan Kagami. Sesaat kemudian, senyum misterius terpaut di bibir Akashi dan kedua belah bibirnya terbuka sedikit, bermaksud untuk menyuarakan sebuah kalimat sebagai respon dari omongan Kagami.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan sekarang, Kagami Taiga."

Seringai Akashi melebar dan aura berat mulai mengelilingi tubuh Sang Emperor.

Kise, Aomine, dan lain-lain yang sudah sangat familiar dengan kemunculan aura ini hanya bisa bergeridik ngeri dan mundur, menjauh dari tempat yang sebentar lagi mereka asumsikan sebagai tempat Kagami menemui ajal.

Sepertinya Kagami memang kalap dan menjadi tidak sayang nyawa begitu berhadapan dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

-x-

Kagami terpana dengan aura berat yang sekarang ia rasakan di sekitarnya. Mungkin kalau fisiknya tidak sekuat sekarang, ia akan pingsan dikarenakan tekanan dan rasa sesak akan aura ini. Iris Kagami melihat lurus ke depan. Kearah Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang menyeringai tipis dan jika diperhatikan lebih saksama, kedua belah bibirnya bergerak-gerak semu seolah-olah mengucapkan mantra. Kagami tidak dapat membaca gerak bibir Akashi dan jika pandangannya beralih ke bagian tubuh Akashi, Kuku dari Sang Emperor perlahan-lahan mulai memanjang dan seluruh angkasa seakan-akan mengikuti _mood _dan perintah Akashi, angkasa mulai terlihat mengerikan dengan kilatan petir berwarna merah darah menyambar-nyambar, seakan-akan menyuarakan kemarahan yang Akashi rasakan saat ini.

Taring Akashi terlihat sebari ia selesai menggerakkan bibirnya. Senyuman sinis tersungging di wajah tampannya, dan ia mendekati Kagami yang sedang membeku. Sekuat-kuatnya Kagami, tampaknya tubuhnya sebagai 'manusia normal' tidaklah mapan untuk menerima tekanan sebesar ini.

Sekarang Kagami mengerti kenapa Akashi Seijuurou begitu ditakuti oleh para hunter dan sesama vampire.

Ia terduduk pasrah, tubuhnya gemetaran saat aura gelap dari Akashi semakin mendekat. Kagami bisa merasakan mata_ heterochrome_ menyala sedang menatap padanya dengan tatapan menusuk. Akashi kembali mengucapkan beberapa mantra, dan sedetik kemudian, sebuah petir melesat cepat nyaris saja mengenai Kagami, kalau saja sebuah _shield _tipis berwarna biru terang terbentuk dan menangkal petir itu melindungi tubuh Kagami, mungkin saja Kagami sudah tewas saat itu juga.

"Cukup Akashi-kun. Kita pulang sekarang. Ada yang lebih penting dibandingkan menghabisi nyawa makhluk merah itu." Suara alto yang terdengar samar-samar namun tegas mengalihkan perhatian Kagami dan Akashi.

"Tetsura… Kau ini benar-benar hobi sekali menggangu kesenanganku."

-x-

Akashi memandang wanita yang berjalan dengan tenang kearahnya. Kemudian Akashi melepaskan semua sihir yang ia keluarkan barusan dan ia berbicara dengan normal, melupakan Kagami yang terduduk syok di depannya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ini serius Akashi-kun. Kita harus pulang sekarang. Toh juga Renata sudah dikalahkan oleh panah orang itu, jadi lebih baik kau tidak usah membunuhnya karena mau tidak mau kau harus mengakui bahwa ia meringankan tugas kita. Sekarang yang kita kerjakan hanyalah membereskan tempat ini dan mengkamuflasekan keadaan lalu pulang dengan tenang." Kuroko menatap Akashi tajam, tidak lupa tangannya mengeratkan pegangan pada mantel yang sudah ia pasang saat perjalanan kembali ke tempat Akashi.

Kening Akashi berkerut sedikit. Ia tidak suka diperintah oleh siapapun, sekalipun oleh orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Baru saja Akashi ingin menyuarakan protes, suara cempreng Kise mendahuluinya.

"Kurokocchi! Bagaimana ritualmu?!"

"Biasa saja Kise-kun, jangan heboh seperti itu. Kau itu seperti baru pertama kali melihatku saja."

'Kurokocchi benar-benar _badmood _sekarang. Apa santapannya kurang enak ya?' batin Kise mendengar respon seorang Kuroko Tetsura yang tergolong jutek dan sinis. Kuroko kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Akashi begitu menyelesaikan dialog singkatnya dengan Kise.

"Jadi, bagaimana Akashi-kun?"

"Tch. Kau tau kan aku tidak suka diperintah. Sekarang kau sudah berani memerintahku ya, Tetsura."

"Salah Akashi-kun yang melanggar titah yang Akashi-kun buat sendiri. Tidak berurusan dengan _hunter. _Sekarang malah Akashi-kun sendiri yang melancarkan aksi untuk mencabut nyawa _hunter._"

"Aku bertindak semauku, Tetsura."

Kuroko mendecih kesal. Kise, Aomine dan yang lain tidak berani mengusik serta membantah mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang berniat melerai pertengkaran kecil Akashi dan Kuroko. Ada kemungkinan mereka yang akan diserang balik jika mereka melerai kedua vampire mengerikan ini.

"Tapi Akashi-kun! Kan Renata sudah tewas, jika Akashi-kun membunuh Kagami-kun… Akashi-kun akan..!"

Teriakan Kuroko pada Akashi tercekat, bersamaan dengan itu seluruh anggota _Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_ beserta Kagami memandang horror sosok yang berdiri tepat di belakang Kuroko.

"Siapa yang kau bilang sudah tewas, bocah kecilku yang manis…"

Oh, _for God sake._ Mereka melihat sendiri panah tersebut sudah menghujam jantung wanita berambut pirang itu. Tapi sekarang apa yang mereka lihat? Sesosok vampire yang mereka kira sudah tewas, ternyata masih hidup dan menusukan panah yang digunakan Kagami untuk membunuhnya ke tubuh ringkih Kuroko.

Akashi membelakkan matanya begitu melihat panah yang tertancap di perut Kuroko, menembus tubuhnya dan membuat percikan darah membasahi tanah di malam itu.

"KUROKOCCHI/TETSURA-CHAN/TETSU/KUROCHIN/KUROKO/TETSURA!"

'_Tolong aku, Seijuurou-kun.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa ada yang kena zonk dan tidak menyangka jalur cerita di chapter ini akan seperti diatas?:3 #diinjek readers. **

**Uhm, sebenarnya aku pengen banget diolas phurisu (?) tamatin ini arc madame renata di chapter ini dan memikirkan arc baru buat fic ini sekalian bisa focus ke arc fic di fandom sebelah #authorbanyakutang. Tapi gimanain dong, besok uda Nyepi dan sekarang acu (?) banyak persiapan dan sembahyang dan lain-lain berhubung dengan keagamaan untuk besok. Ada ogoh-ogoh lagi #sesicurhatauthor**

_**I'm a Balinese merangkap (?) Hinduism and I proud about it (?) **_

**Btw… Untuk readers semuanya, khususnya yang ada di Bali..**

**Aku tau ini kecepetan sehari tapi daripada engga ngucapin:3**

**Rahajeng Nyanggra Rahina Nyepi Tahun Saka 1936. Dumogi iraga sareng sami kapolihang karahayuan lan karahajengan. \(^^)/**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, ngefave, dan ngefollow fic abal-abal ini. Yah walau dominan yang follow dan fave sih *gigit laptop* nggak apa!**

**Sampai jumpa chappie depan dan Happy Silent Day all~~**

_**-Shizuka Miyuki-**_


	5. Chapter 5

Pernahkan kau merasa bahwa kau sudah menang? Tidak perlu khawatir akan musuh yang tadi di depanmu kini sudah tumbang? Bahwa sudah yakin telah membunuhnya telak? Tentunya perasaan itu sering terjadi di diri Akashi dan para vampire bawahannya bukan?

Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu jika musuh yang sudah tewas dan kau melihat sendiri saat-saat ia tumbang di depanmu, malah balik mencelakakanmu dan teman-temanmu?

Pasti akan membuatmu kaget, _shock,_sama sekali tidak menyangka tentang itu. Terlebih, musuhmu itu mencelakakan temanmu dengan cara yang sama dengan cara yang membuat sang musuh tumbang.

Tidak diragukan lagi, itu akan membuatmu benar-benar ketakutan, sedih dan marah. Takut jika temanmu akan bernasib sama dengan musuh yang telah kau tumbangkan, sedih karena tidak melindunginya..

_Dan marah karena seorang vampire berdarah pengkhianat berani-beraninya menyentuh, terlebih mencelakakan seorang vampire berdarah murni yang merupakan teman baikmu._

_Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Akashi dan yang lain saat ini ketika melihat tubuh seorang Kuroko Tetsura tumbang._

_._

_**Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai**_

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-**_**ssu!**_

_._

_**Chapter 5: Case Closed - Don't Lay Your Dirty Hands on Kuroko!**_

_**.**_

"KUROKOCCHI/TETSURA-CHAN/TETSU/KUROCHIN/KUROKO/TETSURA!"

Teriakan penuh keterkejutan dan kepanikan dari keenam vampire bersurai warna warni begitu melihat tubuh seorang vampire perempuan bersurai biru muda limbung dan terjatuh ke tanah dengan sebuah panah masih menancap di perutnya, membuat suasana malam sunyi menjadi berisik.

Kedua mata mereka semua melebar karena terkejut sedangkan Akashi memandang vampire pengkhianat yang menjadi biang keladi dari tumbangnya Kuroko Tetsura dengan tatapan murka.

'Berani-beraninya makhluk hina ini menyakiti orang terdekatku.. Terlebih, melukai tubuh'nya..'

Renata yang melihat Akashi murka hanya tertawa sinis sebari mendekatkan tangan kirinya yang tadi digunakan untuk melancarkan aksi penikaman Kuroko Tetsura ke bibirnya. Tangan vampire tersebut berlumuran darah.

"Hmm… Semenjak kebangkitanku, banyak pengikut setiaku yang menawarkan darah mereka demi kelangsungan hidupku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada mereka… Tapi…" Renata menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. Kemudian tanpa ragu, ia menjilat darah segar di tangan kirinya yang berasal dari luka Kuroko di depan Akashi dan yang lain, seakan-akan mengompori mereka.

"… Aku tidak penah mendapat hidangan selezat ini. Darah dari bocah murni ini memang jauh lebih lezat dari vampire-vampire gubahanku.." Aomine mengepalkan tangannya sampai kuku jarinya memutih, ia benar-benar geregetan dengan vampire busuk yang ada di depan matanya.

Renata kemudian membungkukan badannya. Ia menjambak surai biru muda Kuroko kemudian menariknya ke atas, seiring dengan hal itu, tubuh Kuroko ikut terangkat. Akashi dan yang lain sudah was-was dengan tingkah wanita ini.

Renata kemudian mengangkat surai Kuroko hingga leher putih gadis itu terposisikan di sejajar dengan mulutnya.

"… Segini saja lezat, bagaimana kalau semuanya ya, terlebih dia sebenarnya adalah…" Akashi terbelak begitu Renata sudah mengeluarkan taring-taringnya dan nyaris menyentuh leher Kuroko. Ini bahaya, jika ia meminum darah Kuroko lebih banyak, ia akan sepenuhnya bangkit.

Terlebih darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh Kuroko adalah darah 'istimewa'. Belum sempat Akashi bertindak, Kise dan Momoi sudah menerjang, melakukan aksi penyelamatan mereka.

-x-

Momoi sebisa mungkin mengerahkan seluruh energinya untuk mengendalikan tubuh vampire busuk yang ada di depannya ini. Mengendalikan tubuh seorang darah murni tidaklah semudah mengendalikan para darah lumpur.

Beruntung, Momoi berhasil menahan gerakan Renata yang nyaris saja merobek leher Kuroko untuk beberapa detik.

"Kise-kun cepat! Ini hanya akan bertahan lima detik." Seru Momoi kepada Kise. Kise mengangguk kemudian ia melesat mengambil tubuh Kuroko dan melepaskan jambakan Renata di rambut gadis yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Kemudian Kise menoleh kepada Midorima dan 'dokter pribadi' Akashi tersebut ikut melesat mengikuti Kise ke atas bukit.

Ho, setidaknya Akashi haruslah bangga dengan vampire-vampire didikannya karena mereka berhasil berinisiatif untuk menyelamatkan Kuroko. Akashi mengulum senyum tipis.

Bersamaan dengan saat itu, sihir Momoi berhasil di patahkan oleh Renata yang menjadi semakin kuat hanya karena menjilati darah Kuroko. Renata kemudian menatap Momoi garang, karena gadis cilik ini, mangsa lezatnya hilang.

Wanita itu kemudian menerjang kearah Momoi, ia kembali membuat ilusi agar Momoi lengah dan tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Momoi yang sedang kelelahan, ia tidak menyangka mengendalikan jiwa vampire darah murni yang memberontak seperti tadi benar-benar menguras tenaga walau tidak lebih dari tiga puluh detik pun tidak punya kesempatan mengelak. Sialnya, mata Momoi sempat beradu dengan mata Renata sehingga ia makin terlarut dalam ilusi yang diciptakan.

Momoi benar-benar bersyukur, saat Renata nyaris saja melukainya, ia langsung diangkat oleh Aomine dan Akashi berdiri di depannya. Sekarang vampire bersurai merah itu berhadapan dengan mantan vampire yang sempat berkorelasi dengan keluarganya.

Renata benar-benar terganggu dengan keberadaan Akashi saat itu, baru saja ia ingin mencuri kekuatan yang menarik dari Momoi tapi selalu saja, Akashi menggagalkan aksinya.

"Tch, bocah tengik." Gumam Renata jengkel pada Akashi. Ya, Akashi lah yang tadi memecahkan ilusi Renata, ilusi yang jauh lebih kuat daripada yang ia gunakan pada Kise dan Murasakibara tadi.

Untuk ilusi selevel barusan, hanya _Emperor Eye _yang diwariskan secara turun-temurun oleh keluarga Akashi lah yang bisa menghentikannya. Terbukti dari sekarang terlihat pemandangan Akashi yang memejamkan matanya sebelah, mata beriris _crimson_-nya. Ia hanya membuka sebelah matanya yang berwarna emas, _Emperor Eye._

_-x-_

Renata mendecak pelan, ia memperhatikan Akashi sebentar. Apa yang akan dilakukan bocah tengik ini sekarang. Selama beberapa menit mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Renata mulai bosan, apakah Akashi tidak akan melakukan apapun dengannya? Seperti misalkan menunjukan kekuatannya yang lain? Jika Akashi melakukannya itu akan menjadi informasi yang sangat berguna bagi tuannya.

Tentunya Akashi tidak bodoh, ia menyadari betul siapa vampire di depannya ini. Vampire yang sebagian jiwanya telah terikat oleh Hanamiya Makoto. Apapun yang ia lakukan terhadap vampire ini akan terlihat juga oleh Hanamiya Makoto. Dan ia tau betul siapa itu Hanamiya Makoto. Seorang vampire malang yang memberontak padanya karena diperintah oleh orang 'itu'. Akashi hanya diam dan menunggu inisiatif lain dari vampire-vamprie didikannya. Ia yakin, mereka akan melakukan sesuatu kepada vampire sinting di depannya.

Dan insting seorang Akashi tidak pernah salah.

Secara tiba-tiba, Murasakibara muncul di belakang Renata, berkeinginan untuk mematahkan leher wanita itu. Dengan yang sudah diselimuti oleh api berwarna _violet _ia menggenggam kepala wanita itu dengan erat. Api yang ada di tangan Murasakibara bisa melelehkan apapun yang disentuhnya. Renata menyadari hal itu, dan sebelum organ dan tengkoraknya terkena imbasnya, ia langsung menggunakan ilusi untuk kabur dari Murasakibara.

Wanita itu berniat untuk ke tempat Kuroko, karena menurutnya, tempat dimana gadis itu berada perlindungannya sangatlah minim. Hanya ada Kise dan Midorima sementara yang lain masih berada di tempat ini. Ia melesat pergi dari tempat itu, diikuti oleh Murasakibara yang semakin geram karena wanita jalang ini selalu saja berhasil kabur darinya. Aksi kejar-kejaran antara Murasakibara dan Renata kembali terjadi.

-x-

Akashi melihat kedua makhluk itu semakin menjauh, ia kemudian berjalan menuju Kagami yang sempat terlupakan karena insiden penikaman Kuroko. Kagami yang masih terduduk karena tekanan aura dari Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Sang Emperor lebih jelas.

"Sepertinya urusan kita harus ditunda dulu. Ada pengganggu yang harus dimusnahkan. Kembalilah ke Seirin begitu tubuhmu sudah pulih. Kau beruntung Tetsura melindungimu tadi dan meminta agar membebaskanmu. Jika tidak mungkin aku sudah membunuhmu sekarang. Enyahlah dari sini dan berikan laporan 'terbaik'mu pada _hunter-hunter _disana." Akashi berkata dengan dingin kemudian ia menghilang menuju bukit tempat Kise, Midorima, dan Kuroko berada meninggalkan Kagami yang masih lemas.

Aomine dan Momoi yang berada didekat tempat Kagami dan Akashi berbicara tadi hanya diam dan tidak berkomentar apapun.

-x-

Aksi kejar-kejaran Murasakibara dan Renata masih berlangsung ricuh. Renata benar-benar gesit, lebih gesit dari Murasakibara. Murasakibara masih saja gencar dan melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi. Ia tidak menyerah untuk menaklukan vampire yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua kandungnya.

"Atsushi-chan masih dendam padaku ya ternyata…" kata Renata di sela aksi kejar-kejarannya. Ia bermaksud untuk mengalihkan perhatian Murasakibara agar ia bisa tiba di bukit tempat Kuroko berada tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan anak berbadan besar di belakangnya.

Murasakibara berdecak pelan dan raut wajahnya mengeras begitu mendengar Renata kembali mengungkit-ngungkit masa lalunya.

"Ck, lebih baik kau tutup mulut tentang itu wanita jalang. Kau tidak akan lolos saat ini!" Murasakibara berteriak marah kepada Renata yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Sayangnya, Atsushi-chan. Aku lah yang menjadi pemenang saat ini." Renata berkata misterius sambil berbalik menghadap Murasakibara. Vampire wanita itu bersiap untuk melancarkan serangannya kepada Murasakibara. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan hawa dingin menyapa tubuhnya.

"Kaulah yang kalah, wanita jalang."

Murasakibara menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat Aomine sedang berada di dekat mereka dan ia sedang membekukan kaki-kaki Renata dengan es mematikan yang merambat perlahan-lahan, bermaksud untuk melemahkan syaraf-syaraf yang ada disana.

"Are, Minechin? Mana Momochin?"

"Di tempat tadi sedang istirahat."

Renata menggeram pelan saat melihat kakinya yang mulai mati rasa karena dingin es Aomine yang terasa menusuk-nusuk.

"Ck, Terkutuk kalian!"

-x-

Akashi tiba di bukit tempat Kuroko, Kise, dan Midorima kabur tadi. Akashi melihat Kuroko sedang disembuhkan oleh Midorima, sementara mata topaz Kise menatap sekitaran mereka, memastikan semuanya aman.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsura, Shintarou?" tanya Akashi kemudian ia memposisikan badannya menjadi setengah jongkok dan menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

"Racun sudah berhasil dikeluarkan, tapi mungkin ia kehilangan banyak darah maka dari itu sekarang kondisinya masih lemah."

Akashi memperhatikan wajah Kuroko. Ya, wajah yang memang dari awal sudah pucat menjadi jauh lebih pucat sekarang.

"Ryouta, coba lihat bagaimana Atsushi dan Daiki menangani Renata."

Kise langsung memicingkan pengelihatannya untuk beberapa saat. Dan dalam lima menit ia berhasil menemukan ketiga orang itu sedang bertarung dengan sengit dibawah.

"Ah! Ketemu Akashicchi. Mereka berada di sana, di bawah sana sedang bertarung sengit. Sepertinya Aominecchi dan Murasakibaracchi mulai kelelahan menanganinya."

Akashi menghela nafas pelan. Beginilah yang akan terjadi jika Renata sempat meminum darah Kuroko walau sedikiit. Akashi kemudian berpikir untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"Shi..-kun…"

"A.. ka.. Shi.."

Suara parau Kuroko menyapa gendang telinga Akashi membuatnya menoleh kearah Kuroko yang sudah bisa membuka matanya walau masih tampak sayu. Kuroko kemudian berbicara tanpa suara kepada Akashi, dan perkataan Kuroko sukses membuat Akashi terbelak.

"Kau yakin?! Tubuhmu kan…" Akashi setengah berteriak kepada Kuroko, tidak menyetujui aksi yang Kuroko usulkan pada Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk lemah sebari berusaha untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah sempat menelan jiwa seorang Lucifer, _relax _Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengangkat tubuh Kuroko pelan kemudian ia meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Akashi menyangga tubuh Kuroko dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh luka yang sudah tertutup di perut Kuroko.

"Baiklah, kalau itu kemauanmu."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis kemudian mereka berdua menutup kedua mata mereka pelan dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra asing secara bersamaan. Saat itu, tanda lahir asing berbentuk burung Shuzaku di tubuh Kuroko bersinar terang, tanda lahir berbentuk naga berwarna merah yang berada di dada Akashi juga bersinar terang. Kemudian, dengan kedua mata merah menyala yang sudah membuka sempurna, Kuroko mengarahkan tangan kanan Akashi untuk menyentuh tanda lahirnya.

Akashi membuka matanya beberapa detik setelah Kuroko mengarahkan tangannya, kemudian dengan kedua mata _heterochrome _menyala terang ia menggerakkan tangannya_. _Secara ajaib, tangan kanan Akashi berhasil menyusup ke dalam tubuh Kuroko. Seakan-akan tanda lahir itu merupakan akses Akashi untuk memasuki tubuh Kuroko. Kuroko mengerang pelan ketika tangan Akashi berhasil memasuki tubuhnya. Midorima dan Kise yang melihatnya hanya meneguk ludah.

Mereka memang pernah mendengar bahwa ada legenda yang menyebutkan sepasang vampire yang dilahirkan dari dua kubu vampire darah murni terkuat bisa melakukan hal aneh-aneh dan diluar dugaan. Tapi ini adalah kali pertama mereka disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa detik, tangan Akashi mulai terangkat keluar, dan saat ia perlahan-lahan mengangkat tangannya, terlihat adanya senjata dingenggam oleh Akashi. Senjata yang bersemanyam di tubuh ringkih Kuroko. Midorima dan Kise hanya terbelak begitu melihat 'senjata asing' tersebut berada seutuhnya di genggaman Akashi.

'I-Itu!" Midorima tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi saking terkejutnya melihat senjata yang digenggam Akashi.

"Ryouta, tunjukan padaku dimana Renata berada." Perintah Akashi tegas sambil ia kembali menidurkan tubuh Kuroko ke tanah dan bangkit mendekati Kise. Kise yang masih terkaget-kaget langsung terlonjak dan memberitahu Akashi koordinat tempat Renata berada.

Akashi kemudian mengangkat senjata yang ia keluarkan dari tubuh Kuroko dan dalam hitungan detik senjata itu berhasil mengenai tubuh Renata yang sedang berada di bawah bersama Aomine dan Murasakibara. Renata benar-benar terbelak begitu melihat senjata yang berhasil menancap di tubuhnya.

"S-Senjata ini! Bagaimana bisa?!" teriak Renata _shock._

Sebuah sabit raksasa dengan sinar merah mengelilinginya, huruf Rune kuno yang terdapat di pisau sabit seakan-akan menjadi hiasan tersendiri yang menambah keindahan dari benda terkutuk itu.

Tentunya, seorang Renata Svarovski tahu pasti siapa pemilik asli dari sabit ini.

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MEMILIKI SABIT YANG MULIA?! KAU!" teriak Renata kepada Akashi yang berada di atas bukit. Akashi hanya menanggapinya dengan keheningan.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang kembalilah ke tidur panjangmu."

"KUKUTUK KALIAN YANG TELAH MENCURI SABIT YANG MULIA!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Renata hancur dan darahnya berceceran kemana-mana. Sabit raksasa yang menghancurkan tubuh Renata pun kembali ke genggaman Akashi dalam sekejap. Aomine dan Muraskibara terbengong-bengong melihat pemandangan itu. Hembusan angin yang semakin kencang sejak Akashi mengayunkan sabit itu pun tidak dihiraukan oleh kedua vampire yang tengah diliputi _shock. _Kemudian mereka menatap Akashi yang sedang berdiri di atas bukit. Akashi hanya diam dan membalas tatapan mereka berdua dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Akashi… Bagaimana Kuroko bisa memiliki sabit ini?" Midorima yang masih tercengang menyuarakan pertanyaan yang hinggap di otaknya semenjak Akashi mengeluarkan sabit itu dari tubuh Kuroko. Seulas senyum terbentuk wajah tampan Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi kemudian berbalik menghadap Midorima yang berdiri di belakangnya,

"Hubungkan saja kejadian ini dengan legenda-legenda yang sering kau dengar, dan kau akan mendapat jawabannya."

Kemudian Akashi melenggang pergi untuk 'mengembalikan' sabit itu kepada Kuroko.

-x-

"Tetsu!"

Keempat orang yang sudah berada di atas bukit sejak beberapa menit yang lalu menoleh ke asal suara itu. Aomine Daiki dan Murasakibara Atsushi sedang berlarian untuk mencapai puncak tempat mereka berada.

Kuroko yang masih tergolek lemas di dekapan Akashi menoleh kepada mereka berdua. "Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun.."

Aomine langsung menghampiri gadis itu dengan raut wajah panik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tetsu? Apakah lukamu masih sakit?" Kuroko menggeleng pelan. Gelengan itu cukup membuat Aomine lega. Pandangan Akashi yang awalnya jatuh pada kedatangan Aomine dan Murasakibara kemudian beralih ke Midorima.

"Shintarou, temui Satsuki di bawah dan bereskan kekacauan ini. Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, tolong beberapa penduduk desa yang masih hidup dan sedang bertransformasi menjadi vampire. Berikan mereka ramuan yang dibekali Shintarou kepada kalian saat pertama kesini. Aku yang akan menjaga Tetsura disini."

Midorima langsung menghilang begitu mendengar titah Akashi, sementara Murasakibara, Kise, dan Aomine kebingungan mendengar perintah Akashi. Mereka bertiga terdiam untuk beberapa saat sehingga Akashi mulai mendecakan lidahnya tidak sabar. Kise yang melihat Akashi nyaris murka langsung buru-buru menjelaskan situasi.

"A-Aa! Akashicchi! Jangan mengamuk dulu-ssu. Masalahnya, saat kami kesini desa sudah terbakar habis, aku serta Aominecchi dan Murasakibaracchi sama sekali tidak mendeteksi adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan yang ada di sekitar sini."

"Kalau kau ingin kami menyelamatkan penduduk yang menjadi vampire, jangan harap. Mereka sudah menjadi vampire seutuhnya dan tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Dan maaf saja tapi kami bertiga sudah menghabisi mereka semua." Lanjut Aomine. Akashi memandang kedua pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Kise dan Aomine meneguk ludah, mereka was-was jika omongan mereka barusan telah membangkitkan sisi psikopat Akashi.

"—Ara Minechin, kita menghabisi mereka berempat. Bukan bertiga." Kata Murasakibara ringan sambil memakan cemilan yang ia ambil dari kantong celananya. Kise dan Aomine langsung menoleh kearah Murasakibara dengan tatapan membunuh, sementara Akashi memandangnya dengan keheranan.

"Berempat? Apa maksudmu Atsushi?"

"Akachin, pemuda _hunter _kolot yang tadi itu juga ikut membantai para vampire darah lumpur."

Sial. Aomine dan Kise kembali dilanda rasa takut dan cemas begitu mereka melihat seringai mengerikan terbentuk di wajah Akashi.

"Hoo.. Iyakah Atsushi? _Well, _sepertinya kita harus mengucapkan rasa 'terima kasih' dengan 'sopan' kepada Seirin setiba di Jepang…"

Sekali lagi, hubungan Seirin dan Akashi Seijuurou terancam.

-x-

"Momoi, bereskan yang di daerah sini aku yang di daerah seberang sana. Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara lumayan merancaukan tempat ini-_nanodayo." _Midorima berlari-lari kecil ketika ia melihat sosok Momoi yang sedang terduduk di tempat Akashi nyaris menghabisi Kagami tadi. "Oh, ada angin apa tiba-tiba kau hanya menyuruhku membereskan setengahnya? Mengkhawatirkanku?" goda Momoi sambil setengah bercanda begitu ia melihat wajah Midorima memerah mendengar ucapannya.

"Bu-bukannya aku peduli padamu _nanodayo! _Aku hanya ingin pekerjaan ini cepat selesai dan kita pulang ke Jepang _–nanodayo_!" elakMidorima sambil menaikkan gagang kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot. _Tsundere._ Momoi kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menyetujui usulan Midorima.

Momoi bangkit dari duduknya, ia merasa tenaganya yang tadi terkuras karena berusaha untuk menyegel gerakan Renata yang sangat kuat sudah mulai kembali. "Yosh! Waktunya bekerja agar bisa menengok Tetsura-chan!"

Momoi menatap sekitarannya dan menemukan pemandangan Kagami masih terduduk lemas. Sepertinya efek berhadapan langsung dengan Akashi masih terasa. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mau tidak mau merasa sedikit kasihan kepada Kagami, karena ia dulu, pertama kalinya ia melawan Akashi ketika latihan dan itu sukses membuatnya tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya selama tiga hari. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Kagami.

Sial. Kagami merasa dirinya benar-benar lemah saat ini. Tenaga di tubuhnya yang tadi serasa tersedot saat merasakan aura Akashi belum kembali. Kalau begini ia bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah jika nanti ada vampire aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

TAP…

TAP…

Kagami merasa langkah seseorang berjalan pelan kearahnya. Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, Kagami menemukan sosok Momoi yang sedang berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Apa kau bisa berdiri err, _eto, _Kagami-kun?" tanya Momoi lembut pada Kagami. _Hunter _muda itu berbengong-bengong melihat vampire wanita itu menghampiri dan menolongnya. 'Pasti dia akan berencana membunuhku setelah ini.' Pikir Kagami.

Ya, bisa dibilang Kagami berpikir kritis saat ini. Kagami terdiam dan tidak menyambut uluran tangan Momoi. Gadis yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Kagami hanya tertawa, kemudian Kagami merasa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk berdiri.

"O-Oi!"

"Karena kau tidak menyambut uluran tanganku maka aku akan membuat tubuhmu berdiri sendiri, hehe." Kata Momoi dengan nada ringan dan tidak bersalah. Padahal perlakuan Momoi nyaris membuat jantung Kagami copot. Kagami menggerutu pelan ketika ia melihat tangan kanan Momoi yang telapaknya menengadah ke atas, tiga jarinya dilipat ke dalam. Hanya menyisakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang mengarah ke luar dan melengkung ke atas seiring gerak tubuhnya berdiri.

"Huh, mau tidak mau aku harus berterima kasih padamu, vampire-san." Kata Kagami tidak ikhlas pada Momoi yang hanya tersenyum jahil mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak perlu ucapan itu, sekarang kau harus membantuku membereskan kekacauan ini." Momoi yang masih mengendalikan tubuh Kagami, kemudian menyeretnya mengelilingi daerah itu dan sebagian hutan tempat Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara tadi 'berpesta' untuk membantunya 'membereskan kekacauan'

-x-

"Vampire-san, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Kagami kepada Momoi yang sedang membelakanginya, ia sedang merapalkan sebuah mantra untuk menyulutkan api ajaib yang menghanguskan tengkorak dan mayat-mayat vampire serta darah-darah kering itu tanpa merusak apapun disekitarnya. Ajaibnya, jasad yang sudah terkena api itu keberadaannya di memori orang yang mengenalnya akan menghilang. Inilah yang Akashi sebut 'menghapuskan eksistensi mereka'. Tapi tentu saja, Kagami yang bisa dibilang lumayan bolot tidak mengetahui efek rahasia dari api Momoi.

Sementara pekerjaan Kagami yang sudah dilepas dari 'cengkraman Momoi' adalah menyelidiki hutan itu dan memberitahunya tempat tengkorak-tengkorak itu sehingga Momoi tidak perlu menghabiskan tenaganya untuk menyelidiki terlebih dahulu.

"Hm? Momoi saja cukup. Boleh saja."

"Apa hubungan Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsura?"

Momoi yang kembali merapalkan mantra untuk di daerah lain pun terdiam sejenak, tidak lanjut merapalkan mantranya ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

Setelah beberapa saat, Momoi menghela nafas dan menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

"Itu… Ah aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Bisa dibilang hubungan mereka itu benar-benar _complicated._ Tapi, yang aku tau pasti—"

Momoi menghentikan perkataannya sejenak.

"—Mereka berdua terlibat dalam suatu masa lalu yang suram dan menyayat hati."

Bukannya mendapat jawaban. Kagami malah semakin bingung dengan perkataan tersebut. Momoi melihat Kagami sejenak sebelum gadis itu kembali merapalkan mantranya dan berkata,

"Yang jelas kau jangan terlalu terlibat dengan Tetsura-chan jika tidak ingin berurusan dengan Akashi. Kau sudah lihat kan Akashi itu benar-benar mengerikan. Dan, jangan sekali-sekali mencoba untuk menguak masa lalu mereka. _It's impossible._"

Momoi kemudian lanjut merapalkan mantranya. Sejam telah terlewat dan pekerjaannya selesai. Kagami merasa kekuatannya sudah kembali dan pamit pada Momoi. "Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku berdiri tadi, Momoi-san. Kukira kau juga membenci _hunter._"

"Sama-sama Kagami-kun, terima kasih kembali. Hm? Ah tidak juga kok, aku hanya merasa iba denganmu yang baru pindah ke Seirin sudah berhadapan dengan Akashi." Momoi tersenyum misterius saat menjawab pernyataan terima kasih Kagami.

Aih, darimana gadis ini tau ia baru bergabung dengan Seirin? Kagami yang sedang tidak peka dan ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Jepang tidak menghiraukan perkataan terakhir Momoi, ia langsung melesat menghilang, meninggalkan Momoi yang sedang tersenyum kecil sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong jaket berwarna _tosca _yang senantiasa ia kenakan.

"Kau tau Kagami-kun, saat 'mengikat tubuh'mu tadi, aku bisa langsung mendeteksi kemampuan fisikmu. Ternyata kau memiliki fisik yang cukup kuat untuk menangani aura Akashi yang super mengerikan—"

Momoi berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat Aomine dan yang lain berada,

"—satu lagi informasi tentang orang baru Seirin bertambah."

-x-

Dini hari sekitar pukul empat pagi, mereka semua tiba di hotel tempat Aomine dan yang lain ketika mereka pertama kali tiba disini. Ternyata Akashi secara rahasia sudah melakukan reservasi tiga kamar tambahan ketika ia memutuskan untuk menyusul tiga teman –budak- nya ke Bulgaria. Akashi yang saat itu sedang memapah Kuroko, berhubung gadis itu menolak untuk digendong dengan alasan malu langsung memasuki kamar yang ditempati oleh Momoi dan Kuroko. Akashi kemudian memerintahkan Momoi untuk mengganti pakaian Kuroko, kalau perlu mengajaknya mandi agar bau anyir darah bekas tikaman Renata hilang dari tubuhnya.

Setelah memberikan titah, Akashi keluar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Akashi langsung menuju kamar mandi dan menghidupkan _shower, _lalu menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu. Remaja berambut merah darah itu langsung bershower untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi dipenuhi berbagai hal.

Selagi ia bershower, Akashi mengingat-ngingat hal yang ia dapatkan tadi. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya secara perlahan. Kagami Taiga, Seirin, Sabit 'Yang Mulia' yang disebut-sebut Renata, fakta bahwa Kagami berhasil membantu Aomine membereskan vampire darah lumpur pasukan Renata, Renata yang bangkit kembali karena hujaman senjata panah Kagami yang tidak mengenai jantungnya telak dan..Luka yang disebabkan Renata pada Kuroko dan darah Kuroko yang dijilat Renata.

Tch.

Yang terakhir itu membuat Akashi menggeram pelan dan meninju dinding kamar mandi. Sial. Bagaimana Renata bisa mengetahui fakta tentang darah special Kuroko yang selama ini ia sembunyikan sehingga wanita itu tadi menikam Kuroko.

Jika ia menginginkan darah murni, bisa saja Renata menikam yang lain. Midorima contohnya. Momoi. Kalau perlu Akashi sendiri yang dijadikan sasaran oleh Renata tadi.

Tidak mungkin Renata mengincar Kuroko tanpa tahu fakta itu. Karena selama mereka bertujuh bekerja membasmi vampire yang merusak keseimbangan dan kodrat mereka, tidak pernah sekalipun Kuroko dijadikan target. Selain karena hawa keberadaannya yang super tipis, nama 'Kuroko' sudah menjadi cerita lama bagi mereka.

Haha.

'Pasti Hanamiya brengsek itu yang memberitahu Renata. Kan, separuh jiwa Renata sudah dikendalikan olehnya.'

Akashi kemudian terbelak ketika ia memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Ia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya erat dan mengeratkan giginya.

Jika Renata menjilat darah Kuroko, maka Hanamiya pasti mendapat efeknya walau kemungkinan hanya dua puluh lima persen. Astaga kenapa Akashi bisa lupa hal itu.

Tch.

Sekarang ada dua orang yang benar-benar ingin Akashi lenyapkan, Kagami Taiga dan Hanamiya Makoto.

Dunia memang tidak adil, memberi rintangan bertubi-tubi pada seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Bahkan sejak ia kecil, ia sudah dilibatkan oleh kekejaman dunia vampire dan beratnya tanggung jawab sebagai vampire darah murni yang terlahir dari penggabungan dua klan yang sangat berpengaruh.

Ah sudahlah, jalani saja.

Ini adalah resiko dari jalan yang digariskan oleh takdir untuk Akashi Seijuurou.

Dan, hanya sebagai informasi. Hanamiya Makoto masih memiliki atasan yang merupakan dalang dari pertunjukan ini. Akashi yang sedang kalut pasti tidak sengaja melupakannya.

-x-

Saat ini, Momoi sedang berada di kamarnya bersama Kuroko. Kedua gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi –tepatnya Momoi memaksa Kuroko untuk mandi karena bau darah benar-benar melekat di tubuhnya. Sekarang, Kuroko sedang tertidur dan Momoi terduduk di sebelah Kuroko, sedang membaca sebuah buku.

'Tok tok'

Momoi mengernyit heran, siapa gerangan yang mengusiknya dini hari begini. Ia mendiamkannya sejenak, tapi ketukan itu terus berlangsung sehingga Momoi membuka kunci kamarnya untuk menyambut tamu nocturnal yang telah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Akashi-kun…"

Ya, seorang Akashi Seijuurou dengan baju kaos polos berwarna hitam dan celana santai berwanra putih selutut dipadu dengan sandal hotel sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Satsuki, gunakanlah kamarku. Aku ingin menjaga Tetsura sekarang."

Oh. Akashi mengusirnya secara halus dari kamarnya sendiri. Jika orang lain mungkin akan tersinggung. Tapi ini adalah Momoi Satsuki. Seorang gadis yang sedikitnya mengetahui masa lalu kelam diantara sang surai merah dan _bluenette. _Momoi mengangguk kemudian mengambil ponsel dan menenteng buku yang tadi ia baca keluar kamar.

"Satsuki.." Saat Momoi akan keluar, Akashi yang sudah masuk dan duduk di sofa kembali memanggilnya.

"Apa saja yang kau katakan pada Kagami tadi?"

Momoi dapat merasakan tatapan khas seorang Akashi Seijuurou mengarah kearahnya, walaupun Momoi saat ini sedang memunggungi Akashi.

Tidak. Akashi bukan orang mesum memandangi Momoi yang kebetulan sedang menggunakan baju kaos berwarna kuning dan _hotpants _jeans. Ia memandangi Momoi dengan maksud meminta penjelasan.

"Akashi-kun ternyata tau ya? _Well, _Tidak banyak. Aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu berurusan dengan Tetsura-chan karena itu akan membuat Akashi-kun murka. Apa aku salah?"

Sebuah seringai kecil terukir di wajah Akashi sebelum ia menjawab pernyataan Momoi. "Tidak Satsuki. Itu benar. _Absoloutely right._"

Momoi tertawa pelan kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Oh ya, Akashi-kun. Setelah di Jepang aku akan memberitahu sesuatu yang menarik padamu. Tentang fisik Kagami yang berhasil kutelusuri ketika mengikat tubuhnya tadi."

Akashi bersiul, bermaksud untuk memuji Momoi lalu merespon. "Aku tunggu 'dongeng'mu, Satsuki."

"Baiklah Akashi-kun, selamat pagi." Momoi kemudian melangkah pelan dan menutup pintu secara perlahan.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, secara bersamaan Momoi dan Akashi mengulum senyum yang bisa dikategorikan misterius.

-x-

"Satsuki!" Momoi tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya saat suara Aomine yang berpakaian tidak jauh beda dengan Akashi menggelegar di koridor memanggilnya.

"Dai-chan! Ini masih subuh kecilkan suaramu sedikit jika tidak ingin menganggu penghuni lain!" hardik Momoi sambil mendekati Aomine. "Ups, maaf." Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Momoi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa memanggilku Dai-chan?"

Wah, Aomine nyaris lupa jika Momoi tidak menanyakan balik hal itu.

"Uhm, Aku, Kise, Murasakibara dan Midorima sedang menonton bersama di kamar. Kebetulan kami menemukan film bagus di salah satu channel. Mau ikut? Oh ya, kenapa kau keluar kamar jam segini?"

"Wah! Ikut dong Dai-chan! Daripada aku sendiri di kamar Akashi-kun kesepian." Momoi mendadak curhat kepada Aomine. Aomine tentu saja keheranan, kenapa Satsuki bisa berakhir di kamar Akashi sendirian. Momoi sepertinya menangkap kebingungan Aomine, ia kemudian buru-buru menjelaskan situasi terkini. Yang hanya ditanggapi 'Oh' oleh Aomine.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita berpesta saat hari masih gelap sesuai dengan kodrat kita." Momoi berseru pelan kemudian menyeret Aomine untuk menuju tempat Kise.

"Kita memang makhluk nocturnal yang seharusnya aktif pada malam hari, Satsuki.."

-x-

Akashi mendengar kegaduhan kecil yang disebabkan Aomine dan Momoi dari dalam kamar Kuroko. Pemimpin kelompok vampire mengerikan tersebut tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya. Ternyata walau mereka semua memiliki kemampuan bisa bertahan dari sinar matahari sehingga bisa hidup sebagai 'manusia normal', jiwa nocturnal masih melekat pada teman –budak-budaknya-. Akashi menoleh kearah Kuroko yang masih tertidur di kasur, kemudian vampire bermata _heterochrome _itu berjalan dan duduk di kasur yang empuk itu, tepatnya di samping Kuroko.

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur sama sekali, Tetsura…" Akashi mengelus pipi gadis yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi menyamping, otomatis membelakangi tubuh Akashi yang duduk di pinggir kasur.

"…."

Merasa tidak kunjung mendapat respon dari Kuroko, Akashi mencubit pipi gadis itu gemas. Membuat Kuroko mengerang dan memukul lengan Akashi pelan.

"Akashi-kun kau menggangguku." Gerutu Kuroko sebari merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang agar ia bisa menatap Akashi.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu Tetsura, kau pura-pura tidur sedari tadi."

"Aku benar-benar tertidur Akashi-kun."

"Bohong."

"Benar!"

"Tetsura pembohong." Akashi terus menggoda Kuroko yang lagi merubah posisinya menjadi bersender di tempat tidur.

"Aku benar-benar tertidur Akashi-kun! Buktinya aku tidak mendengar Akashi-kun bercakap dengan Momoi saat kesini dan kegaduhan Aomine-kun!"

"Kalau kau tertidur darimana kau bisa mengetahui kegaduhan yang tadi terjadi?"

Kuroko skakmat, Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun aku memang tidak tidur sedari tadi." Kuroko membuang muka, tidak mau menatap Akashi yang sedang tersenyum menggoda. Akashi kemudian merangkak ke atas kasur _king size _tersebut dan menidurkan dirinya di samping Kuroko.

Setelah Akashi menyamankan posisinya, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko pelan, seakan mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut mengubah posisi seperti Akashi. Kuroko memandangnya sebentar lalu membaringkan dirinya di samping Akashi. Sekarang posisi mereka adalah Akashi tidur menghadap Kuroko, dan Kuroko tidur telentang.

"Boleh aku tau kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur Tetsura? Tubuhmu masih belum_ fit _kau butuh banyak istirahat."

"Kapan kita kembali ke Jepang Akashi-kun?"

"Mungkin besok atau lagi dua hari, tergantung kondisimu. Sekarang beritahu aku kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur." Akashi menjawab dengan lugas, menggagalkan usaha Kuroko untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mmh, kurang tau. Rasanya tidak nyaman saja. Karena tadi…" Kuroko menyentuh lehernya yang tadi nyaris di gigit Renata, kemudian menyentuh bekas tikaman yang berada di perutnya dari baju kaos yang ia kenakan tidur.

"Hanya itu?" Akashi punya firasat, kegelisahan Kuroko tidak berakhir sampai situ saja. Kuroko terlihat menerawang sejenak, kemudian gadis itu menghadap Akashi.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun mengeluarkan sabit itu saat ini? Akashi-kun tau sendiri kan itu tidak boleh diketahui banyak pihak musuh." Kuroko menatap pria didepannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Genting, Tetsura."

Kadang Kuroko heran, Akashi benar-benar bertingkah seenak jidat dan ketika ditanya hanya memberikan alasan yang tidak jelas. Kuroko memutar bola matanya, ia langsung memutar balik tubuhnya membelakangi Akashi tanda ia sedang kesal. Akashi yang melihatnya ngambek hanya mengulum senyum kemudian tangan kiri Akashi yang bebas bergerak menyingkap bagian bawah baju Kuroko kemudian menyentuh bekas luka tikaman itu.

Kuroko sedikit terkejut merasakan tangan besar Akashi menyentuh luka yang berada di perutnya pelan. Akashi kemudian menekannya pelan, menyebabkan Kuroko kembali mengerang karena walau sudah diobati Midorima, masih terasa sedikit perih.

"Sakit, Seijuurou-kun."

"Maaf Tetsura."

Akashi menyingkirkan tangannya dari perut Kuroko lalu kembali membenahi baju Kuroko. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba, Akashi mengubah posisi Kuroko menjadi telentang dan Akashi memposiskan dirinya di atas Kuroko.

Gadis _bluenette _itu kembali dilanda keterkejutan karena Akashi memposisikan mereka seperti ini. Cukup menjanjikan.

"Aka…"

"Singkirkan pikiran aku akan memperkosamu, bodoh. Aku bukan cabul nafsuan walau melihatmu dalam pakaian seperti ini." Ups. Akashi mengetahui apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, wajah Kuroko spontan memerah. Yup, bisa dikatakan sekarang Kuroko menggunakan pakaian seperti Momoi, hanya beda warna baju saja.

"Tetsura…" Seijuurou menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang aneh. Tapi bagi Kuroko yang sedari dulu sudah bersama Akashi, ia tau arti tatapan itu.

Tatapan penuh kesedihan yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain selain dirinya. Salah satu tangan Akashi menyentuh pipi Kuroko.

"Jaga tubuh ini baik-baik sampai kita bisa melepaskan kutukan itu… Hanamiya pasti sudah memberitahu Renata tentang 'itu' sehingga ia mengincar tubuhmu untuk ditikam. Aku mohon Tetsura, jaga tubuh ini baik-baik demi 'dia'…"

Kuroko terhenyak begitu mendengar nada yang meluncur dari bibir Akashi sangatlah sendu. Ya. Tentu saja ia tidak lupa tentang sejarah 'itu' dan bagaimana ia serta Akashi berakhir seperti sekarang. Kuroko kemudian balas memegang kedua pipi Akashi dengan kedua tangannya, seolah-olah ingin menenangkan pria yang sedang dilanda kesenduan ini.

"Tenang saja Akashi-kun. Kita akan mengalahkan Hanamiya dan kutukan itu bisa dilepas agar semuanya kembali normal…" Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah manis Kuroko Tetsura.

Sudah lama Akashi tidak melihat senyuman setulus itu semenjak kejadian kelam tersebut. Kuroko selalu memasang wajah datar.

"Terima kasih Tetsu.."

"Ra." Kuroko melanjutkan ucapan terima kasih Akashi. Akashi kemudian membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kuroko dan memeluk gadis yang berada di bawahnya erat. Kuroko balas melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Akashi.

"Tetsura, minumlah darahku… Aku tau menginginkannya karena sekarang tubuhmu banyak kehilangan darah akibat tikaman itu.."

Kuroko meneguk ludah melihat leher Akashi yang terekspos di dekapannya. Ia melihat Akashi sebentar. Yang dilihat mengangguk pelan, meyakinkan Tetsura untuk melakukannya. Kuroko kemudian merubah posisi mereka, Kuroko yang di atas sementara Akashi ia kekang di bawah.

"Jangan menyesal Akashi-kun karena mungkin setelah ini kau yang pusing."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku kuat tidak sepertimu." Omongan itu secara tidak langsung menohok bagi Kuroko. Dengan sedikit jengkel karena dikatai lemah secara tidak langsung, Kuroko tanpa basa basi langsung menancapkan taringnya dengan kasar di perpotongan leher putih mulus Akashi.

Ouch. Akashi merasa sedikit sakit karena Kuroko melakukannya dengan kasar. "Ups, maaf Tetsura jangan kesal, ouch tadi sakit ketika kau menancapkannya dengan kasar."

Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan tatapan kemenangan, seakan mengatakan "Itulah akibat kau mengejekku Seijuurou-kun."

Akashi hanya diam, di beberapa waktu memang Kuroko bisa menjadi sangat garang jika tidak sengaja menyakiti perasaannya yang tergolong sensitive. Mereka berdua tetap berada dalam posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat –tidak. Bahkan sampai Kuroko selesai melakukan 'makan malam'nya hingga mereka tertidur.

Saling mendekap satu sama lain untuk saling menenangkan suasana hati yang kacau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC / OWARI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Muehehe ini chapter panjang sekali haha biar selesai sih ya arcnya /digampar.**

**Bayangkan sabit yang dipegang Akashi itu hampir sama seperti sabit Veloren 07-Ghost /nyengir kuda**

**Jadi~ satu Arc selesai, apa fic ini sebaiknya di tamatkan atau di lanjutkan ke arc lain? :3**

**Jika dilanjutkan, monggo dipilih arcnya.**

**Lanjut ke kasus lain dan membahas tentang hubungan Akashi and Seirin.**

**Langsung ke arc yang membahas tentang masa lalu dan 'itu' 'itu' yang sedari tadi disebut di fic di atas.**

**Mohon sarannya di kotak review ya ;3 terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah ngereview, ngefav, and ngefollow fic gaje ini :'3**

**Lee Kibum, Aoi Yukari, RallFreecss, mey chan 5872682, Ayuni Yukinojo terima kasih untuk reviewnya, sepertinya sudah semua di balas di pm :3**

**Celta (Guest): Iyakah? Wah terima kasih celta-chan Ini sudah update hehe **

**Jaa…**

**Mohon reviewnya untuk meningkatkan kualitas (?) fic ini dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca –silent readers/login/whatever- **

**-**_**Shizuka Miyuki-**_


	6. Chapter 6

TOK… TOK…

Suara ketukan di pintu mengejutkan Momoi dan Kise yang sedang bercengkrama di salah satu kamar di Mansion Akashi yang terletak di Tokyo. Mereka berdua tengah menunggu Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara kembali dari berbelanja. Sekedar informasi, mereka bertujuh sudah kembali dari Bulgaria kemarin pagi dan sekarang Akashi tengah berbaik hati menyuruh mereka semua beristirahat.

"Masuk." Momoi berkicau menanggapi ketukan di pintu berkayu mahoni itu.

Pintu dibuka. Terlihat seorang gadis belia dengan surai _baby blue _sepanjang setengah punggung menghampiri mereka.

"Kurokocchi, kau memotong rambutmu?" tanya Kise pada gadis yang sedang menutup pintu dengan perlahan. "Hum, iya. Akashi-kun bilang terlalu panjang dan bisa mengganggu." Jawab Kuroko singkat.

'Lagi-lagi Akashi.' Batin Kise geli. Kemudian Momoi menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dalam keadaan mereka sekarang ini. "Oh iya, Tetsura-chan. Kemana Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko mengambil posisi duduk di sofa yang terdapat di kamar tersebut, "Akashi-kun sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. Entah dimana aku tidak tau karena tumben sekali dia memaksa untuk berangkat dengan mobil sendiri tanpa supir." Jawab Kuroko sambil mengelus rambutnya yang sudah ia sampirkan ke depan.

Kise dan Momoi hanya ber 'oh' ria mendengar Kuroko.

-x-

Akashi memarkirkan mobil sedan hitamnya di halaman sebuah rumah.

Tidak.

Bisa dikatakan itu adalah sebuah istana.

Tepatnya, sekarang Akashi berada di Manor utama keluarga Akashi yang terletak di Kyoto.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan parkir memarkir, Akashi memasuki pintu raksasa yang diketahui sebagai pintu utama dari Manor raksasa tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Seijuurou-sama."

Akashi langsung di sambut oleh para _maid _yang bekerja di rumah raksasa tempat ia tumbuh besar itu. Akashi membalas sapaan mereka dengan anggukan singkat.

"Apa Seijuurou-sama ingin teh atau kue?" tanya salah seorang _maid _dengan sopan ketika Akashi lewat di hadapannya. "Tidak." jawab Akashi dengan singkat dan nada tegas.

_Maid _yang sudah mengabdi kepada keluarga vampire berdarah murni sejak Seijuurou masihlah dalam kandungan tersebut hanya tersenyum kemudian menunduk pada Akashi. Ia sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan kelakuan tuan mudanya yang memang sejak kejadian beberapa tahun silam menjadi sangatlah pendiam dan serius. Seijuurou-sama nya hanya bisa bertingkah sedikit lunak kepada anggota keluarga intinya saja.

Akashi menaiki tangga raksasa yang dibuat dengan desain agak memutar dan dilapisi karpet beludru berwarna merah. Kontras sekali dengan rambut Seijuurou. Di tengah jalan, ketika ia menaiki setengah dari puluhan anak tangga itu langkah Akashi terhenti.

Mata _heterochrome_nya menatap sebuah foto raksasa yang dipajang di ruang keluarga.

Foto dari keluarga inti Akashi Seijuurou. Foto yang diambil dimana ia masih sangatlah menikmati hidup layaknya kupu-kupu bebas berterbangan kemana saja. Bukan menanggung beban dan tanggung jawab yang sangat berat seperti sekarang.

Kadang, ada saatnya seorang Akashi Seijuurou menjadi remaja tujuh belas tahun normal yang merindukan masa kecilnya.

"Sei-chan?" suara bernada lemah lembut milik seorang wanit paruh baya membuyarkan lamunan Akashi.

"_Haha-ue.." _Akashi berjalan mendekati wanita yang perawakannya lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya kemudian memeluknya sayang.

"Sei-chan mau menjenguk kakak?" tanya sang ibu, Akashi Yukina kepada putra tengahnya. Akashi mengangguk singkat kemudian mengekor wanita yang telah melahirkannya ini.

Mereka menyusuri lorong yang semakin gelap seiring perjalanan ke dalam. Hingga mereka menemukan sebuah jalan buntu, tembok menghalangi. Kemudian, tangan dari Akashi Yukina memegang tembok yang berada di depan mereka. Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian mengucapkan beberapa kata dalam bahasa Rune kuno dan matanya telah berubah menjadi merah layaknya vampire pada umumnya.

Seijuurou bergerak mundur ketika sang ibu selesai mengucapnya sandi dan perlahan-lahan, sebuah pintu bercat hitam kelam mulai terbentuk, nyaris tidak ada bedanya dengan kondisi di sekitar mereka berdua yang semakin gelap.

Rupanya Akashi Yukina tadi membuka segel yang mengunci keberadaan pintu tersebut.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Akashi merasa tangannya ditarik pelan oleh sang ibu dan mereka berdua kembali dihadapkan dengan beberapa anak tangga yang menuju ke atas. Akashi mengubah posisi yaitu dirinya menuntun sang ibu menuruni tangga tersebut, kemudian mereka berjalan di sebuah lorong dengan penerangan minimum.

Ketika sudah mencapai ujung lorong, mereka disambut dengan pemandangan sebuah ruangan yang benar-benar diselimuti cahaya matahari karena banyaknya jendela dan sebuah peti kaca berbentuk balok dengan sedikit ukiran di rusuk-rusuknya terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

Beruntung bagi Seijuurou dan Yukina, mereka berdua memposes kemampuan bisa bertahan di bawah sinar matahari sehingga bisa bertahan dalam ruangan tersebut. Kedua ibu dan anak bermarga Akashi itu berjalan perlahan mendekati peti kaca yang jika dilihat dari luar hanyalah terlihat sekumpulan bunga lily di dalam peti itu.

Seijuurou kemudian membuka bagian atas peti tersebut dan menengok, melihat sosok yang benar-benar ia sayangi tengah tergolek lemas di dalamnya.

Akashi mengelus pipi pucat sosok itu perlahan sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Yukina yang melihat putranya mendadak sendu pun memegang pundak Akashi dan berlutut di depan peti, persis di sebelah Akashi.

"Maafkan _haha-ue _ya Sei. Seandainya dulu _hahaue _tidak egois dan menikah dengan _chichi-ue _tentunya kalian bertiga –tepatnya kamu seorang tidak perlu menanggung beban seberat ini.." sang ibu berkata dengan nada pilu sambil meremat pundak Akashi.

Akashi tetap tidak bergeming, Yukina melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ibu tau, perbuatan ibu benar-benar salah. Ibu memandang rendah legenda dimana dua keluarga vampire berdarah murni yang berpengaruh dan memiliki fungsi bertolak belakang, terutama lagi kita tidak boleh bersatu karena akan menimbulkan kekacauan. Belum lagi saat itu banyak vampire yang dulu berelasi dengan keluarga Akashi memutuskan hubungan dan mendadak menjadi musuh. Dan sekarang.. Karena keegosianku di masa lampau, dia—" perkataan Yukina terputus karena Akashi memandangnya dengan mata _heterochrome _penuh wibawa warisan dari sang suami.

"_Haha-ue _jangan menyalahkan diri terus. Ini sudah terjadi. Dan, justru aku berterima kasih karena _hahaue _menikah dengan _chichiue._ Aku yang dilahirkan _s_ebagai anak tengah-tengah memiliki seorang kakak dan adik yang sangat baik dan menyayangiku." Akashi memegang tangan Yukina.

"Tapi.. Sei-chan—"

"Dan sudah kewajiban saudara untuk melindungi satu sama lain. Sekarang adalah tugasku untuk menyelamatkan saudara-saudaraku dari kutukan yang dilancarkan olehnya tiga belas tahun silam. Dia memang mendendam dengan keluarga Akashi dan itu bukan salah ibu. _Haha-ue_ tidak perlu khawatir."

"Seijuurou…"

"Aku adalah seorang Akashi dan seorang Akashi harus bisa menepati janji, sumpah yang ia buat. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan mereka." Raut wajah Akashi benar-benar serius saat mengatakannya. Yukina tersenyum lembut pada Akashi kemudian menanggapinya,

"Ya.. Kau benar Sei-chan. Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi hari itu akan tiba. _Haha-ue _akan selalu mendoakanmu. Jika kurang apa-apa silahkan bilang." Yukina mengelus rambut _ruby _Akashi dengan perlahan kemudian memandangi sosok yang tengah tertidur panjang selama tiga belas tahun di peti kaca tersebut.

"Maaf. Kalian harus menanggung beban yang berat." Bisiknya perlahan.

_._

_**Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai**_

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-**_**ssu!**_

_._

_**Chapter 6: Akashi, Seirin and Their Past**_

_**.**_

Kagami kembali menginjakan kakinya di Asosiasi _Hunter _Seirin setelah empat hari ia menderita _jetlag _akibat keputusannya yang gegabah. Begitu ia menyelesaikan urusan di Bulgaria, tanpa istirahat sedikit pun Kagami langsung menuju bandara dan terbang ke Jepang.

Alhasil, sesampainya di Jepang tubuhnya yang masih tidak kuat karena aura kelam Akashi akhirnya mencapai batas dan tepar. Ukh, Kagami membenci saat-saat ia tergolek lemas saat itu. Ia sampai merepotkan _senpai-senpai_ nya di Seirin dengan membawakan makanan ke apartemen Kagami padahal ia sendiri bisa dibilang jago dalam urusan dapur.

Sudahlah. Kagami tidak mau mengingat masa-masa itu.

Sekarang _hunter _berusia tujuh belas tahun itu berjalan di lorong panjang dimana nanti di ujung lorong tersebut akan ada kantor dari Ketua Asosiasi, Aida Riko.

Dalam perjalanan, Kagami terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kuroko Tetsura.

Ya. Gadis itu cukup menyita pikiran Kagami dalam beberapa hari ini.

Kenapa ia dengan mudahnya melindungi Kagami waktu itu bahkan sampai ia ribut dengan Akashi dan akhirnya tidak menyadari penikaman Renata. Kagami benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya.

Lagi satu, perkataan Momoi selalu terngiang-ngiang dalam telinganya. Masa lalu Akashi dan Kuroko? Bukannya kedua klan itu adalah klan terkuat di dunia vampire yang sama sekali tidak boleh bersatu? Lalu kenapa mereka berdua seakan-akan dahulu terikat dan mengalami kejadian kelam bersama-sama? Dan Momoi menyarankannya untuk menjauhi Kuroko jika tidak ingin Akashi murka.

Sungguh.

Apa hubungan mereka berdua yang sebenarnya?

Persetan dengan perkataan Akashi waktu itu, sekarang Kagami benar-benar bertekad untuk mengetahuinya. Kagami mengerutkan keningnya pelan dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan Aida Riko.

TOK.. TOK..

"Masuk." Suara tegas dari Hyuuga Junpei, wakil Aida Riko mengijinkan Kagami untuk masuk. Kagami memasuki ruangan bercat krem itu dengan tatapan menerawang dan berjalan layaknya orang yang sebentar lagi akan kehilangan nyawa.

Wanita pemimpin asosiasi itu semakin heran akan tingkah Kagami. Di pikirannya, saat kembali dari Bulgaria dia akan semangat dan semakin berkoar-koar untuk menghancurkan Akashi dan kawanannya. Tapi sekarang apa yang ia dapat?

Seorang mayat hidup yang tempo hari mengaku ingin membantai Akashi dan kawanannya sekarang sedang berjalan gontai dan duduk seenak jidat di sofa. Riko dan Hyuuga bertatapan melihat tingkah Kagami. Mereka berdua kemudian memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di sofa depan Kagami dan meminta penjelasan.

"Kagami-kun, bagaimana misinya?" Riko bertanya pada Kagami yang masih menerawang. Kagami tidak menjawab pertanyaan Riko. Malah ia sekarang menatap Riko lekat-lekat dan menyuarakan sebuah pertanyaan aneh.

"Ketua. Apakah ada buku yang menjelaskan tentang keluarga vampire darah murni terkuat, Kuroko dan Akashi?"

Hyuuga menaikan satu alisnya keheranan, "Buat apa kau mencarinya Kagami-kun?"

"Apakah Hyuuga-senpai tau hubungan Akashi Seijuurou dan seorang bawahannya yang bernama Kuroko Tetsura?"

Pertanyaan Kagami makin aneh saja. Tapi kali ini Aida membalikan suatu pertanyaan yang tidak Kagami sangka.

Seakan di sambar petir siang bolong. Kesadaran Kagami terkumpul sepenuhnya secara mendadak dan membelakan matanya saat mendengar Ketuanya menyuarakan pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak perlu di jawab.

"Siapa itu Kuroko Tetsura?"

-x-

"Kau.. Tidak tau?" tanya Kagami sambil melancarkan tatapan tidak percaya kepada Aida RIko dan Hyuuga Junpei. Keduanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Terakhir kami bekerja dengan Akashi Seijuurou saat memberantas vampire terdahulu atas permintaan resmi dari Akashi Ryoutarou kami hanya mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki lima bawahan, empat laki-laki dan satu perempuan berambut merah jambu bernama Momoi Satsuki." Jawab Aida diselipi nada kebingungan karena melihat reaksi Kagami.

"Tapi.. Kemarin! Saat di Bulgaria ada yang bernama Kuroko Tetsura, gadis berambut biru muda panjang dan dia melindungiku dari Akashi yang ingin membunuhku!" tanpa sadar Kagami berteriak dan menggebrakan tangannya ke meja hingga membuat teh yang disediakan dalam cangkir oleh Izuki Shun nyaris tumpah.

"Serius Kagami-kun. Setau kami…"

"KETUA! Akashi Seijuurou dan bawahan vampirenya berada disini. Dan ia sedang menuju kemari!" seorang _hunter _bernama Furihata Kouki berlari terengah-engah dan mendobrak pintu secara kasar. "Apa?!" Riko membelakan matanya mendengar perkataan Kouki dan saat ia ingin mengecek ke _lobby,_

"Oh. Kalian tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu melihatku, seperti melihat hantu saja.." suara lembut tapi penuh nada intimidasi mengejutkan Riko yang sedang berdiri di pintu dan membuat Furihata gemetar makin hebat, terlebih lagi saat Akashi mengerling dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aida Riko, aku ingin berbicara privat denganmu dan wakil kacamatamu. Tolong himbau yang lain untuk pergi."

Tolong dalam kamus Akashi berarti perintah. Tanpa ba bi bu, Riko meminta Furihata yang masih gemetaran untuk keluar dan Kagami yang masih terduduk, terkejut melihat kedatangan Akashi mengalihkan perhatian dengan memandang interaksi dari ketua dan anak buahnya itu.

"Untuk Kagami Taiga, biarkan saja dia disini."

Hyuuga mengerutkan keningnya heran tapi ia memilih diam. Membantah Akashi sama dengan mencari mati. Tapi tidak bagi Riko yang dulu sempat berhubungan dengan Akashi dalam suatu kasus. "Untuk apa Kagami-kun disuruh diam disini, Akashi-san?"

Akashi mendelik kearah Riko, "Kau tidak usah berbasa basi lagi. Otakmu encer aku yakin kau sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan kulakukan." Jawab Akashi dengan nada ringan tetapi penuh intimidasi sebari menyamankan dirinya di sofa sebelah Kagami.

Satu-satunya vampire yang ada di ruangan tersebut mendudukkan dirinya dengan pose formal. "Bacalah dokumen ini." Kata Akashi kemudian ia meletakan sebuah map berwarna merah darah dengan sebuah lambang keluarga tercetak di _cover _map.

"Ini kan…" Hyuuga sudah bisa menebak isi dari map tersebut, bisa diterka dari lambang keluarga Akashi yaitu sebuah naga berwarna perpaduan merah dan emas melilit seseorang dengan sepasang sayap terbentang jelas di punggungnya.

"Ya. Tapi sebelum itu.." Akashi memejamkan matanya secara perlahan sambil menghela nafas, kemudian membuka untuk menampilkan sepasang iris _heterochrome _yang telah menyala berbahaya.

"Kenapa kalian mengirimkan seorang_ hunter _ke Bulgaria tempo hari padahal sesuai perjanjian, _hunter _tidak akan menyentuh darah murni kecuali perintah dari Akashi Ryoutarou, ayahku sendiri. Hm?"

Glek.

Riko dan Junpei meneguk ludah dan bergeridik melihat tatapan Akashi yang seakan-akan bisa menelan mereka saat itu juga.

Beruntung bagi mereka, Akashi yang memang dasarnya tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu akhirnya tidak membahas hal itu lagi, malah membahas berkas yang ia bawa dari ayahnya.

"Pelajari berkas itu baik-baik. Aku berikan waktu seminggu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Sebenarnya aku malas sekali berurusan dengan kalian. Kuharap kalian bisa memberiku hasil yang bagus dan menyiapkan _hunter _terbaikmu." Tumben sekali Akashi berbicara panjang lebarkepada ras yang seharusnya bermusuhan dengan rasnya sendiri.

Akashi bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat tangan putih Akashi nyaris memegang gagang, ia mengehentikan pergerakannya dan menoleh kearah Riko dan Junpei.

"Jangan berikan aku _hunter _pengkhianat seperti tugas terdahulu. Kalian beruntung aku bukanlah seorang pengadu dan _chichi-ue _tidak mengetahui tragedy yang terjadi saat itu." Akashi melenggang pergi dan menutup pintu secara perlahan.

Kagami menatap pintu tempat Akashi keluar, Hyuuga, serta Riko secara bergantian. Sepertinya dialah satu-satunya pihak yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

-x-

Diluar, ternyata Kuroko sudah menunggui Akashi sejak tadi. Akashi menghampiri gadis itu dengan sebuah senyum intimidasi terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Akashi-kun kau seharusnya jangan sesinis itu pada mereka."

"Aku tidak sinis Tetsura, hanya sedikit waspada. Takutnya nanti ada pengkhianat lagi."

Cuih. Gadis bersurai _bluenette ponytail_ tersebut ingin sekali melempar Akashi dengan barang apapun begitu mendengar jawaban yang menurutnya hanyalah sebuah elakan konyol.

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou? Waspada?

Yang ada mungkin orang lain waspada dengannya.

Seakan-akan mengetahui pikiran Kuroko, Akashi terkekeh pelan dan menepuk puncak kepala gadis yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau boleh melemparku nanti jika kondisi sudah stabil semua. Hitung-hitung menggerakkan badan kan." Goda Akashi kemudian mencubit pipi Kuroko.

Yang dicubit hanya menggembungkan pipinya kemudian mengikuti Akashi yang sudah berjalan menuju _lobby _dalam diam.

-x-

"Hyaa~ Sudah lama sekali ya rasanya tidak kesini~~" suara cempreng milik Kise Ryouta bergema di _lobby _yang gelap itu.

"Diamlah Kise! Kau itu berisik sekali. Seperti niat sekali kesini. Aku mah ogah!" hardik Aomine pada Kise yang dibalas dengan air mata buaya dari model pirang tersebut.

"Arara~ Akachin lama sekali maiuboku hampir habis.."

"Mou, kalian ini laki-laki tapi cerewet sekali ya. Aku yang perempuan saja tidak secerewet kalian setiba disini."

"Diamlah kalian semua _nanodayo! _Aku sudah pusing dengan aura hunter bertebaran dimana-mana dan kalian jangan membuatku tambah pusing."

"Midorimacchi kau juga berisik-_ssu._" , "Cih!"

Bisa ditebak kan suara-suara gaduh di _lobby _berasal dari siapa saja? Yup. Semua angggota _Yuunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai _memutuskan untuk mengekor Akashi ke Markas _Hunter _Seirin dengan alasan 'rindu berkunjung.'

Benar-benar dusta.

Seluruh _hunter _yang melewati _lobby, _dominan adalah _hunter _muda alias baru menjadi _hunter _merasa bulu kuduk mereka berdiri melihat lima kepala warna warni berkeliaran di _lobby._Vampire-vampire terkuat sedang berada di _lobby _markas mereka.

Mungkin mereka akan berfikir apa dosa mereka sehingga di hari yang cerah ini mereka dikejutkan dengan kedatangan kelompok vampire.

"Mau apa kalian disini? Bukannya sudah aku perintahkan kalian untuk melatih kemampuan dan pertahanan?" dari lorong terdengar suara berat dan tegas yang sukses membuat kelima vampire berwajah diatas rata-rata alias tampan dan cantik itu bungkam.

"Akashicchi! _Etoo,_ kami diajak oleh Kurokocchi kesini untuk mencegahmu mengamuk-_ssu!_" jawab Kise dengan tampang tidak bersalah membuat sebuah kedutan tercetak di jidat Akashi.

"Seingatku kau yang mengikutiku dan menyeret mereka semua kesini, Kise-kun."

Kise tertawa hambar mendengar sanggahan bernada datar namun mematikan dari Kuroko, Akashi memandangnya dengan tatapan horror membuat Kise ingin angkat kaki dari tempat itu sekarang juga.

"Ryouta, latihanmu akan kulipat gandakan. Berlaku untuk kalian semua juga."

Vampire-vampire tersebut menghela nafasnya sambil melirik Kise dengan tatapan ingin memutilasi. Sementara biang keladi dari kesialan mereka mendapat latihan ganda hanya cengengesan ketika Aomine menjitak keningnya.

Akashi melewati kumpulan budak-budaknya sambil memijit keningnya pelan. Mereka adalah vampire-vampire terkuat di abad ini tapi tingkah mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak kecil. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Akashi saat ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berasal dari lorong membuat mereka semua memalingkan kepala ke lorong.

"Kuroko Tetsura!"

Terlihat Kagami sedang terengah-engah dengan nafas memburu menyuarakan nama lengkap Kuroko. Tetsura yang berdiri di samping Akashi mengerutkan keningnya ketika namanya dipanggil oleh seorang _hunter._

"Ada apa?"

Kagami bingung ingin memulai darimana. Tatapan Akashi dan vampire lain sekarang menuju kearahnya. Dan dominan ia dihujani oleh tatapan tidak bersahabat.

"Ano… Terimakasih untuk yang tempo hari di Bulgaria. Aku berhutang padamu." Seru Kagami sebari membungkukkan badannya empat puluh lima derajat kearah Kuroko. "Aku tidak merasa dihutangkan olehmu." Ucapnya dengan nada datar kemudian menatap Akashi dengan tatapan nanar.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?" lanjutnya lagi. Kagami hanya diam dan tetap membungkukkan badannya. "Diam berarti iya. Ayo Tetsura." Akashi memberi keputusan _final _dan menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Kagami kembali menegakkan badannya dan menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik.

-x-

"Hoo.. Jadi gadis itu yang namanya Kuroko Tetsura?" tanya Riko pada dirinya sendiri. Ternyata, sedari tadi Riko dan Hyuuga mendengar percakapan Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Sepertinya iya, aneh ya kita tidak mengetahui namanya-" Jawab Hyuuga asal-asalan sambil memainkan tangannya dengan menjentik-jentikan jarinya sendiri."—Sepertinya dia cukup misterius." Lanjut Hyuuga dan langsung ditanggapi dengan decihan pelan dari Riko.

"Buat apa kita mengurus mereka. Biarkan itu menjadi urusan mereka sendiri, kita tidak ada hak. Toh nanti pasti akan terbongkar sendiri kok seiring waktu." Benar juga apa yang dikatakan ketuanya itu. Hyuuga mengangguk sambil menaruh jempol dari jari telunjuknya di lagu.

"—Tapi Hyuuga-kun. Perawakannya mengingatkanku akan seseorang. Dan aku yakin nama orang itu bukanlah Kuroko Tetsura."

.

.

.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kayaknya ini cerita ga berkurang misterinya malah nambah -_- /dia pusing sendiri/**

**Nahh sekarang udah terkuak satu kan, kenapa hubungan Akashi dan Seirin jadi kurang baik~ Karena dulu dikasi pengkhianat (?)**

**Ne…**

**Jadi sekarang aku buat settingnya sesuai saran loliconkawaii a.k.a Anya *peluk cium***

**Di arc ini akan membahas tugas baru dengan seirin dan masa lalu Kuroko dan Akashi akan sedikit demi sedikit terkuak. Tapi kayanya bakal masih panjang perjalannya kalau mau menguak semuanya sampe sedalam-dalamnya (?)**

**Terima kasih untuk reviews, favs, dan follownya :D**

**Special thanks too :**

**yui yutikaisy , Kanae Miyuchi, Caca freecss (?), Kurosaki Yukia, Lee Kibum, loliconkawaii, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, Aoi Yukari, mey-chan, dan para silent readers yang secara pribadi ngontak aku dan mereview lewat sana (?)**

**Ja~ Jadi ditunggu ya untuk chapter depan :3**

_**Review, nee?:3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**-Hutan dekat Akashi Mansion-**_

Latihan yang berlangsung sore itu terkesan sangatlah mudah bagi Kise dan kawan-kawan. Latihan pertahanan dan peningkatan kemampuan yang diselenggarakan di sebuah hutan dekat Akashi Mansion di Tokyo tidak begitu menguras tenaga dan berbahaya. Akashi sendiri yang merancang metode latihan ini saja sampai tidak membuat perisai gaib atau biasa disebut _barrier _di sekitaran hutan ini.

Oke. Situasi ini aneh. Tidak biasanya Akashi lengah membiarkan _barrier _tidak terpasang. Selain itu, latihan 'biasa saja' tidak pernah berlaku ketika kau berada di bawah pimpinan Akashi Seijuurou yang identik dengan 'latihan neraka' sampai-sampai pernah membuat Kuroko Tetsura pingsan.

Lalu, mengapa Akashi tumben seperti ini?

Tunggu.

Jika diperhatikan lebih rinci dan mengamati ke dalam hutan, hanya terdapat pemandangan beberapa remaja berambut hijau, biru muda, biru tua, kuning, dan ungu dengan beberapa alat, rintangan, serta berbagai teknik aneh, tidak lupa tekanan dari elemen yang masing-masing mereka kuasai sangat terasa.

Ada yang kurang?

Ya, remaja berambut merah dan merah jambu tidak terlihat di antara remaja bermata merah menyala penghuni hutan itu. Tapi sepertinya karena terlalu fokus dengan latihan, walau latihannya tidak seberat biasanya, remaja yang lain tidak menyadarinya.

_._

_**Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai**_

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-**_**ssu!**_

_._

_**Chapter 7: The Decision.**_

_**.**_

"Sou, jadi begitu ya Satsuki?"

"Uhm, aku sendiri pertamanya tidak percaya. Tapi sudah terbukti dengan jelas Akashi-kun. Dan aku sudah mengobservasinya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Di tanah kosong yang terletak di dekat hutan tempat para vampire tersebut berlatih, terlihat kedua sosok yang menghilang secara misterius di tengah latihan tadi.

Ternyata Akashi dan Momoi sedang berada di luar hutan. Tidak heran jika Akashi melepas _barrier_ yang selalu melapisi hutan ketika berlatih. Tampaknya kedua sosok tersebut sedang membicarakan suatu hal yang cukup serius.

Akashi melengkungkan ujung bibirnya sedikit begitu mendengar 'dongeng' yang dijanjikan Momoi ketika mereka selesai melaksanakan misi di Bulgaria. Vampire tampan tersebut merubah gestur yang awalnya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada menjadi memasukannya ke dalam kantong celana seragam Teiko yang masih senantiasa ia gunakan.

"Menarik sekali Kagami Taiga memiliki pertahanan tubuh yang sangat kuat dan mirip –nyaris sama dengan kita para vampire, Satsuki. Dia tidak ada keturunan vampire bukan?" Akashi memandang Momoi dengan tatapan puas. Momoi mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat tatapan penuh kepuasan yang dihujankan Akashi padanya. "Tidak. Sejauh yang aku tahu, orang tua dan sanak keluarganya adalah manusia biasa. Tidak ada vampire. Tapi ada beberapa yang menjadi _hunter._" Sahut Momoi.

Rupanya mereka sedang membicarakan Kagami Taiga, _hunter _muda yang belakangan ini menjadi topik gossip hangat di antara mereka bertujuh.

Seringai Akashi semakin lebar, "Menarik… Apakah Kagami itu muridnya?"

Gadis yang juga masih mengenakan seragam Teiko lengkap dengan _sweater_ memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit, "Nya? Kau mengarahkan 'nya' itu kepada siapa, Akashi-kun?" bingung akan 'nya' yang dimaksud Akashi.

"_Alexandra Garcia." _

"Putri dari keluarga Alexandra yang menolak keras perjodohan dan kabur demi kebebasannya kan?"

Akashi mengangguk puas.

Ah. Tentunya Momoi tau siapa itu. Putri tunggal keturunan sebuah keluarga bangsawan vampire berdarah murni blasteran Spanyol-Amerika yang berkepribadian sangat _carefree _dan cuek. Putri yang menolak untuk memimpin klannya dan menolak untuk menikah dengan seorang vampire berdarah murni yang telah dijodohkan oleh keluarganya.

Dan menurut gossip –ah tidak. Fakta yang telah Momoi dan Akashi ketahui secara tidak sengaja. Alexandra Garcia sedang berada di Amerika, bukan di Spanyol di tanah kelahirannya dan sukses mengkamuflasekan statusnya sebagai vampire berdarah murni. Wanita berambut pirang tersebut bahkan menjadi _hunter _namun tidak terikat dengan asosiasi manapun.

"Masa iya, dia melatih Kagami? Kau jangan membuat gossip aneh-aneh Akashi-kun." Momoi menaikkan satu alisnya, ia sudah bisa menebak kalau Akashi berasumsi bahwa Alex melatih Kagami.

Akashi tertawa kecil begitu mendengar Momoi menuduhnya tukang gossip. "Aku tidak bergosip Satsuki. Menurut info yang aku dapat, Alexandra Garcia melatih beberapa _hunter _muda secara diam-diam. Itupun karena mereka sendiri yang memelas-melas dan berhasil mengetahui Alex yang bergerak sebagai _hunter _bebas."

"Kau stalker, Akashi."

"Berhenti mengatakanku tukang gossip, stalker, dan sebagainya yang sudah siap kau proses dari otakmu Satsuki."

Momoi merengut karena Akashi berhasil membaca pikirannya, kemudian ia memandang langit senja yang berwarna oranye dan menikmati hembusan angin semilir. "Jadi, Alex ini melatih Kagami entah dengan cara seperti apa dan membuat Kagami berhasil memiliki daya tahan yang kuat seperti vampire, karena vampire berdarah murni sendirilah yang melatihnya." Itu kesimpulan akhir yang Momoi dapatkan dari pembicaraan ini.

Akashi tidak menjawabkan karena merasa itu adalah sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Tapi, kenapa Kagami berniat untuk mengalahkan kita?"

Nah. Pertanyaan inilah yang Akashi masih belum temukan jawabannya. Apakah Alex membenci rasnya sendiri sehingga menghasut Kagami untuk mengalahkan mereka? Walau Alex itu sangatlah _annoying, _karena berhasil beberapa kali mengacaukan misi mereka atau berhasil menghabisi musuh jatah mereka sebelum Akashi bergerak sehingga membuatnya terkena damprat dari sang ayah, Alex sepertinya tidak memiliki masalah dengan mereka.

Dia hanya bergerak sesuai keinginannya, itu saja. Karena pada dasarnya Alex sendiri membenci para darah pengkhianat dan pengikut darah lumpurnya.

Akashi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Momoi, kemudian dia menggeleng menyatakan ketidaktahuan nya.

"Dia perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengalahkanmu, Akashi-kun." Ucap Momoi dengan raut wajah serius.

Akashi membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat bahu, "Itu tidak penting. Kuharap dia cukup berguna dalam misi ini. Karena aku benar-benar ingin menggebuk target kita dengan serangan telak."

"Kau tau, aku merasa sedikit bersalah pada Kagami karena telah mengatakan hal ini padamu." Akhirnya Momoi menghela nafas dan menyusul Akashi yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu ke dalam hutan untuk memanggil Kise dan yang lain.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah denganku, Satsuki."

Momoi mendiamkan pernyataan absolut Akashi. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dalam diam untuk memanggil kawan lain.

Andai saja Momoi tahu apa yang tengah Akashi pikirkan dan rencanakan selama mereka berjalan, pasti dia akan tidak ragu-ragu berteriak bahwa Akashi sudah sinting.

'Sebelum memanfaatkannya, aku ingin mengenal kemampuannya lebih jauh.'

-x-

Malam ini, lagi-lagi para vampire bersurai warna warni menginap di Mansion Akashi dengan alasan malas pulang, lagipula besok Minggu tidak ada sekolah, ingin cari suasana baru, bosan di rumah. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka semua sehingga memilih untuk bermalam di satu atap dengan vampire yang terkenal sangat sadis ini.

Saat itu, Akashi sedang berada di beranda kamarnya. Tumben sekali dia memilih untuk berdiam diri dan tidak bermain shogi seperti biasanya. Duduk dan menikmati angin malam yang sejuk dengan pakaian santai dan ditemani secangkir darah adalah kegiatan yang tengah ia laksanakan saat ini.

Ya. Darah.

Tentunya kalian tidak lupa status asli Akashi sebagai vampire. Dan vampire adalah makhluk penghisap darah.

Remaja beriris _heterochrome _itu menyesap minumannya sedikit kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Seijuurou."

Suara sopran khas yang sangat Akashi kenali menginterupsi keheningan malam itu.

"Ada apa, Tetsura?" balas Akashi tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sedikit pun kearah si pemanggil.

Remaja berambut biru langit berdiri di belakang kursi yang Akashi duduki. "Jangan mengatakan ada apa denganku. Kau pasti tahu apa tujuanku kesini." Jawabnya dengan pedas, seperti biasa.

Akashi menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kuroko. Kemudian dengan gestur santai ia menggerakan tangannya menginstruksikan Kuroko untuk duduk di kursi lain, yang terletak di seberang, tepatnya di meja bulat kecil yang sekarang menjadi pemisah jarak antara mereka.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko setelah menemukan posisi nyaman.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Akashi singkat sambil kembali menyesap darah yang ada di cangkirnya. Kuroko tetap berekspresi datar tetapi jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, ia mengerutkan keningnya walau samar. Tanda bahwa ia tidak percaya akan perkataan Akashi. "Bohong. Aku bisa mengira kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu ketika percakapanmu dengan Momoi nyaris berakhir tadi sore."

Akashi hampir saja kembali menyesap minumannya, tapi pergerakannya terhenti ketika bibir cangkir sudah bertabrakan dengan belahan bawah bibirnya. Lalu ia tersenyum dan meletakkan cangkir dengan perlahan di meja, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kuroko.

"Darimana kau tau aku mengobrol dengan Satsuki tadi sore, Tetsura?" tanya Akashi dengan senyum menggoda.

"Kalian berdua menghilang dan _barrier _tiba-tiba tidak terpasang apakah itu sudah cukup menunjukan bahwa kalian keluar dari hutan dan mengobrol secara diam-diam? Jangan lupa aku bisa berinteraksi dengan alam sekitar, Akashi-kun."

Oh. Ternyata Kuroko Tetsura menyadari absennya kedua remaja tadi ketika latihan.

"Lalu kau mencari kami secara diam-diam dengan hawa keberadaan tipismu, dan berhasil menemukan kami, terus tidak sengaja menguping begitu?" Akashi menerka skenario kejadian yang dilewati Kuroko ketika menyadari absennya Akashi dan Momoi. Kuroko melemparkan pandangan tidak-usah-pura-pura-tidak-tahu-Akashi tanpa meluncurkan sepatah kata dari belahan bibir ramunnya.

"Kau cemburu aku tadi berduaan dengan Satsuki sampai sepertinya kau niat sekali mencari kami tadi, hm?" seringai menggoda mulai tercetak jelas di wajah rupawan Akashi, membuat wajah Kuroko sedikit memerah dan membelakkan matanya sebentar. Tapi pada akhirnya Kuroko berhasil memasang tampang _stoic_nya kembali walau ia tidak bisa menatap langsung ke mata Akashi.

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan Akashi, jawab pertanyaanku sekarang."

Akashi terkekeh karena merasa diperintah oleh gadis keras kepala yang sedang duduk berseberangan dengannya ini. Kemudian tangan Akashi mengelus rambut biru langit Kuroko pelan, dan elusan itu berlanjut ke pipi, dan leher. Tempat biasanya Akashi bebas mendapat 'makan malam gratis'nya.

"Ikutlah denganku ke Seirin besok malam, dan kau akan menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu ini."

"Sekalian berburu ya Akashi-kun. Besok kan malam purnama dan hasratku sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi."

"Baik, tapi ingat membawa ramuan Shintarou."

-x-

_**-Tengah malam, Markas Utama Seirin-**_

Di waktu yang sama, Aida Riko tengah berada di markas Seirin bersama Hyuuga Junpei malam itu. Mereka berdua tengah lembur karena besok adalah tenggat waktu yang Akashi berikan untuk memahami isi proposal itu dan menyiapkan beberapa hunter untuk misi kolaborasi ini.

Kalau boleh jujur, RIko ingin sekali menolak tugas ini. Tapi ia masih punya rasa malu, karena Seirin memiliki hutang budi yang sangat besar pada Akashi Ryoutarou. Di markas Seirin malam itu hanya tersisa Riko dan Junpei. Mungkin karena lelah, sekarang mereka berdua melakukan pemilihan hunter yang akan ditugaskan bersama Akashi di sofa. Bersender pada bantalan empuk sofa dengan posisi berdampingan.

"—Jadi.. Aku akan menurunkan Teppei, Izuki, dan…" Riko ragu-ragu melanjutkan perkataannya, sampai Hyuuga menoleh keheranan.

"—Kagami-kun…"

"Whoa, tunggu Riko!" Hyuuga menyambar kertas daftar anggota yang di pegang Riko dengan agak kasar, "Kau menurunkan Kagami lagi? Kau gila? Dia baru saja datang dari Bulgaria waktu itu kan!" Pria berkacamata itu menyatakan ketidak setujuannya dengan penurunan anggota yang dilakukan Riko.

Riko terkejut ketika kertas yang ia pegang direbut secara kasar oleh Hyuuga, "Hey! Apa-apaan kau?! Itu Akashi sendiri yang meminta!"

"Dia tidak ada bilang begitu! Kau bisa saja menurunkan Furihata atau Mitobe kan!"

Riko menggeretakkan giginya kesal, kemudian ia mencubit lengan Hyuuga dengan kekuatan super membuat yang dicubit meringis kesakitan. "Kau pikir mereka bisa menangani hawa mengerikan yang terpancar dari Akashi?" tanya RIko dengan nada berbahaya pada Hyuuga.

Hyuuga terdiam mencerna pertanyaan Riko. Benar juga sih, hanya Izuki, Teppei, dan Kagamilah yang paling memungkinkan bisa bekerja sama dengan kumpulan makhluk peminum darah itu.

Ah, dan bocah itu. Andai saja tragedi tersebut tidak terjadi…

"—Satu poin lagi, Junpei-kun. Menurutmu kenapa Akashi menginginkan Kagami untuk mendengar semua percakapan kita tempo hari? Tentunya ia bermaksud mengikut sertakan Kagami dalam misi ini kan?"

Hyuuga menatap wanita yang sudah berstatus menjadi kekasihnya setahun belakangan ini dengan tatapan intens. "Jangan-jangan…" mata Hyuuga membulat begitu suatu fakta terlintas di otaknya.

Riko mengangguk pelan seakan mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Hyuuga.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah berhasil mengungkap betapa kuatnya daya tahan dan kemampuan Kagami yang tidak normal."

-x-

_**-Markas Utama Seirin, pukul 17.00-**_

Akashi, Kuroko, dan Midorima sedang dalam perjalanan menuju markas Seirin yang terletak di sebuah wilayah terpencil bagian barat Tokyo. Hari ini mereka mengenakan pakaian kasual karena memang hari libur. Kenapa hanya mereka bertiga yang mendatangi Seirin?

Tentu saja karena jika mengajak empat orang lainnya, hanya akan menimbulkan rusuh dan keributan internal yang di sebabkan oleh Kise, Aomine, dan Momoi.

Kedatangan Akashi untuk yang kedua kalinya sungguh mengejutkan Furihata. Lagi-lagi remaja berparas manis itu terkena sial karena ia secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Akashi di pintu masuk, sehingga para _hunter _senior memerintahnya untuk mengantar ketiga tamu kehormatan mereka ke ruangan Riko.

Nasib Furihata sebagai junior memang selalu di tindas.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka, Kuroko iseng bertanya pada Furihata, "Furihata-kun, sejak kapan kau mulai menjadi _hunter _disini?"

Furihata menoleh ke arah Kuroko dengan tatapan takut. Siapa yang tidak gemetaran jika tiba-tiba di berikan pertanyaan seperti itu oleh ras yang seharusnya bermusuhan dengan _hunter_? Terutama jika yang dihujani pertanyaan adalah _hunter _hijau seperti Furihata.

"B-Baru dua tahun.. Vampire-san…"

Kuroko mengamit lengan Akashi begitu Furihata menjawab pertanyaannya. Midorima mengernyitkan kening. Tentunya Furihata tidak melihatnya karena begitu selesai menjawab, ia langsung buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke lorong yang tengah mereka lewati. Akashi yang sepertinya tengah mengamati kekuatan fisik Furihata melalui _Emperor Eye-_nya hanya menghela nafas pelan dan melirik Kuroko.

Kelihatannya, pikiran mereka bertiga saat itu sama.

'_Jangan sampai _Aida Riko_ menurunkan anak ini di misi yang akan kita bahas hari ini.'_

-x-

'TOK'

'TOK'

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar oleh Riko dan Hyuuga. Setelah mempersilahkan masuk, dan Akashi, Midorima, serta Kuroko duduk di sofa tamu, Furihata bergegas pamit undur diri. Riko yang tengah berkutat dengan berbagai berkas langsung mengarahkan tatapannya kepada Akashi dan beranjak dari mejanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu kali ini, Aida Riko?" tanya Akashi dengan nada intimidasi, membuat Riko meneguk ludah.

"Aku akan menurunkan Izuki Shun, Kiyoshi Teppei, dan Kagami Taiga, Akashi-kun."

"Aku butuh empat orang, Aida."

Riko meremat tangannya sendiri dan menggigit bibir. Siapa yang sekarang akan ia turunkan.

Inginnya sih, menurunkan dirinya atau Junpei. Tapi misi ini memakan waktu cukup lama sehingga tidak mungkin ia dan Junpei ikut turun tangan sepenuhnya. Nanti siapa yang akan mengurus asosiasi ini?

Riko menatap Hyuuga dengan tatapan minta tolong. Pria beriris keabuan itu sepertinya menangkap sinyal Riko dan ia ikut bergabung dalam diskusi tersebut. Hyuuga berdehem sebentar sebelum ia menyebutkan satu nama lagi yang akan diturunkan.

"Furihata Kouki."

Sekarang Kuroko dan Midorima bisa merasakan hawa mencekam karena _dark aura _telah menguar dari tubuh vampire berambut merah yang duduk di antara mereka.

-x-

"Uhm, _susimasen._ Tapi kami menolak." Kata Kuroko kepada Riko dan Hyuuga.

Sontak, mereka berdua terkejut. Karena seingat mereka tadi yang masuk ke ruangan ini hanyalah dua orang, Akashi dan Midorima. Sejak kapan gadis berambut biru langit ini duduk di samping Akashi dan berdiskusi bersama mereka?

Tapi bukan berarti Hyuuga dan Riko tidak mengetahui identitas gadis itu. Mereka tahu. Karena Kagami bertanya tentangnya tempo hari, walau mereka tidak pernah mengenalnya.

Tepatnya, wajah Kuroko mengingatkan mereka dengan seseorang yang lain.

"WHOA! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?!" seru Hyuuga kaget sambil menunjuk Kuroko yang sedang memasang wajah _flat. "_Aku sudah disini sejak tadi, Hyuuga-kun."

Hyuuga sedikit terkejut Kuroko mengetahui namanya, tapi ia tidak heran sepenuhnya. Gadis ini datang bersama Akashi dan menurut asumsinya Akashi pasti pernah bercerita tentang asosiasi ini dan beberapa orang-orangnya.

"Kalian ini _hunter _yang hebat tapi menyadari hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang memang tipis saja tidak bisa _nanodayo._ Jika bertemu musuh seperti Kuroko bisa saja kalian kalah duluan kalau begini ceritanya _nanodayo._"

Entah apa yang dikatakan Midorima tadi termasuk hinaan atau pendapat.

"Maafkan kami, Kuroko-san. Tapi jika kami boleh tahu, kenapa kau tidak setuju Furihata diturunkan?" tanya Riko sesopan mungkin pada gadis berwajah datar tersebut.

"Kemampuan Furihata kami nilai tidak memadai untuk melakukan misi ini. Memang misi ini masih lama dilakukan untuk penyerangan utamanya, tapi kami perlu agen yang kuat agar bisa mengimbangi porsi latihan yang akan kami siapkan. Karena musuh kali ini sangat berbahaya."

Riko menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya heran, "Bukannya yang kali ini hanya mengulang kejadian terdahulu? Tetap Hanamiya Makoto kan, targetnya?"

Akashi tiba-tiba mendelikkan matanya ke arah Riko dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang terjadi saat itu?! Salah seorang _hunter _yang kau tugaskan bersama kami berhasil ditangkap olehnya dan berbalik menyerang kami sehingga menjadi seorang pengkhianat!" bentak Akashi pada Riko tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Hyuuga dan Riko tentu saja mengingat kejadian itu.

Tiga tahun yang lalu…

Dimana Riko dengan percaya diri menurunkan seorang hunter yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka di misi ini, karena kemampuannya di atas rata-rata. Tapi yang tejadi adalah, di tengah-tengah misi berlangsung, bocah itu menghilang. Dan menampakkan diri dengan aura yang berbeda karena setelah di identifikasi oleh Momoi dan Akashi, ia sudah berada sepenuhnya di bawah kendali Hanamiya Makoto.

Sungguh miris bocah itu berbalik menyerang Akashi dan yang lain, beruntung saat itu Kuroko yang memang tidak di ikutkan Akashi dalam misi tersebut menyusul mereka secara diam-diam, dan berkatnya lah Akashi dan yang lain bisa selamat sampai serta berita tentang misi tidak sampai ke telinga Akashi Ryotarou.

Riko bergeridik ngeri mengingatnya. "Maaf, Akashi.." sahutnya dengan suara lirih.

Midorima menaruh tangannya di pundak Akashi untuk menenangkan vampire itu, kemudian kedua iris zamrudnya menatap Riko dan Hyuuga. "Latih Furihata selama dua minggu hingga menjadi lebih kuat. Setelah itu, kami akan kesini lagi dan melihatnya. Tentunya bocah itu harus melawan salah satu dari kami jika ingin kau masukkan dalam misi ini. Jika tidak, silahkan cari pengganti." Kata Midorima tajam, di tanggapi dengan anggukan Hyuuga.

"Baiklah."

"Tetsura, Shintarou. Kita pulang, hari sudah semakin malam." Perintah Akashi. Kemudian mereka bertiga beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Riko memandang kepergian mereka bertiga dengan tatapan pilu.

Bukan. Bukan karena mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Justru itulah yang Riko inginkan semenjak Akashi mengamuk tadi.

Riko jadi teringat bocah malang itu.

Himuro Tatsuya.

Bocah malang berumur lima belas tahun yang memiliki pertahanan tubuh nyaris seperti Kagami.

Bocah yang entah sekarang bagaimana nasibnya setelah ia diculik dan berada di bawah kendali Hanamiya Makoto.

Dan tanpa Riko ketahui, seorang wanita berjubah coklat tua mendengar percakapan mereka dari jendela.

'Ternyata selama ini kau menghilang karena bedebah itu, Tatsuya.'

-x-

"Akashi-kun, kau tidak mengatakan rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Kuroko ketika mereka keluar dari gedung Seirin.

"Ups, sepertinya aku kelupaan." Jawab Akashi asal dengan _gesture _layaknya orang terkejut dibuat-buat. Membuat Kuroko jengkel dan memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin menatap Akashi.

"Memangnya kau akan merencanakan apa _nanodayo_?" Midorima, satu-satunya pihak yang tidak mengetahui pembicaraan mereka kemarin keheranan akan percakapan yang dilakukan kedua rekannya ini.

Sekali lagi, Akashi tersenyum misterius ke arah Midorima dan berkata,

"Nanti kau akan menemukannya sendiri, Shintarou."

"Akashi-kun, kita berburu sekarang. Midorima-kun mau ikut?"

"Boleh saja _nanodayo._ Lagipula jika aku kembali sendiri pasti yang lain juga tengah berburu." Sahut Midorima sebari mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah objek yang bersinar terang malam ini.

Bulan purnama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NAH! Misterinya udah ngurang kan? Udah kan?! Udah kan?! *cekek satu-satu***

**Entah kenapa ini aku ngerasa makin absurd setelah seminggu lebih ga menjamaah laptop karena urusan mewakili sekolah (?) dan..**

**IMAGE AKASHI DISINI KOK AKU NGERASA TUKANG GODAIN ORANG YAAA #DISEPAK**

**Ada yang tau siapa wanita berjubah itu? Ah pasti pada tau kok #plak. #ceritanyamalesnambahmisteri #kokoroinilelahdengantugassekolah**

**Jadi~ Furihata bakalan mengeksis di fic ini :3 Oh ya! Kalian minta Furihata lawan siapa? Boleh dirikues :3 Aku pribadi sih pengen Kuroko, kasian kalo dia lgsg lawan akashi kwkwk**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Caca Freecss (?), kido, aiharacchi, Amelo, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, Harukaze Sora, Aoi Yukari, loliconkawaii, mey-chan.**

**Yang log-in akan dibalas lewat pm reviewnya 3 **

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan, mohon review dan sarannya :3**

**-Shizuka Miyuki-**


	8. Chapter 8

Dua belas hari telah berlalu semenjak Akashi dam Midorima mendeklarasikan tantangan mereka mengenai Furihata. Terdengar angkuh dan arogan memang, tapi apakah mereka salah melakukan itu? Mereka melakukan ini karena motif yang sangat _simple._

Tidak ingin kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu terulang.

Walau mereka membenci Seirin karena kejadian itu, mereka pribadi masih memiliki rasa iba terhadap Furihata, sang _hunter _hijau yang dicalonkan Riko untuk bekerja sama dengan Akashi dalam misi ini.

_._

_**Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai**_

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-**_**ssu!**_

_._

_**Chapter 8: Furihata vs Kuroko**_

_**.**_

Furihata merasa ingin lenyap saja dari dunia ini mendengar dari Hyuuga bahwa ia akan diturunkan dalam misi kolaborasi tersebut. Lututnya gemetaran hebat ketika Hyuuga membahas masalah ini untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan ketika wakil ketua asosiasi tersebut menyinggung bahwa ia akan di latih secara mati-matian oleh dirinya –Hyuuga- sendiri, Aida Riko, Kiyoshi Teppei, dan Izuki Shun yang notebane para _hunter _terbaik di asosiasi itu, Furihata benar-benar merasa syok dan lemas.

Riko sebenarnya merasa kasihan dan ingin sekali mengganti _hunter _yang masih hijau itu dengan _hunter _yang lebih berpengalaman. Andai aksi itu bisa ia laksanakan, pastinya sudah sedari dulu, sebelum Akashi berkunjung dua minggu yang lalu.

Tapi sayang sekali,

Hunter yang lebih senior dari Furihata sedang sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing, selain itu kondisi sedang pelik dikarenakan banyaknya vampire berdarah lumpur ganas dan tidak bertuan berkeliaran di Jepang menyebabkan Riko kewalahan mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya. Jadi, dengan sangat terpaksa dan diselimuti sedikit rasa bersalah, Riko tetap menurunkan Furihata Kouki di misi ini.

-x-

Sekarang adalah hari Sabtu, tiga belas hari telah terlewat semenjak tantangan dilancarkan dan hari ini Akashi, Midorima, dan yang lain akan berkunjung lagi ke Seirin untuk mengetes kemampuan Furihata. Sehari lebih cepat dari yang di janjikan memang. Itu karena Momoi menginformasikan pada Riko bahwa Minggu besok Akashi secara mendadak di minta untuk menemui sang _chichi-ue _di Kyoto.

Jadi sekaranglah tantangan itu dilaksanakan.

Furihata merasa sangat gugup karena dalam beberapa menit kedepan ia akan berhadapan dengan salah satu dari ketujuh vampire yang terkenal paling mengerikan di abad ini dalam tahun keduanya menjadi _hunter._ Remaja berambut coklat muda itu meremas kain celananya berkali-kali untuk menyalurkan rasa gugupnya, dan perbuatan Furihata tersebut tentunya tidak luput dari pengamatan Riko yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Furihata-kun, jangan gugup. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Kau bisa melalui latihan berat yang kami berikan, meski di awal, kamu sempat pingsan. Tapi, percayalah. Kau sudah semakin kuat sekarang dan bisa mengalahkan mereka. Percaya pada dirimu sendiri."

Kalimat penghibur yang terlontar dari bibir Riko setidaknya bisa membuat Furihata merasa lebih rileks dan tenang.

Mereka berdua tengah menunggu kedatangan Akashi semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu. Menurut _email_ yang Momoi kirim kepada Riko kemarin, Akashi akan tiba disana selesai latihan basket sekitar pukul lima sore, karena pada hari Sabtu ini kegiatan belajar di sekolah selesai lebih cepat. RIko melirik arloji yang melilit pergelangan tangan kirnya. Pukul lima kurang lima menit. 'Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang ' batin Riko.

Tidak lama kemudian, aura mencekam mulai terasa sehingga bulu kuduk wanita berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu merinding. Rupanya tamu kehormatan mereka telah tiba di _lobby_ dan sekarang Izuki tengah mengantar Akashi, Kuroko, dan Midorima ke ruangan Riko, meninggalkan tiga orang lain yang memang sengaja diperintahkan Akashi untuk tetap di _lobby._

-x-

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menjadi lawan kami?" tanya Kuroko dengan suara halusnya yang khas.

Riko menatap ketiga vampire yang terlihat sangat normal dengan seragam SMA Teiko masih melekat di badan masing-masing. "Tetap Furihata Kouki. Maaf, yang lain sedang sibuk karena maraknya vampire liar tak bertuan yang kerap merecoki desa-desa di sini." Jawabnya lantang.

Midorima dan Akashi kemudian melirik ke arah Furihata melalui ekor mata mereka. Selama sepersekian detik, bola mata keduanya melebar sedikit ketika mengobservasi kekuatan fisik Furihata melalui Emperor Eye Akashi, dan Midorima yang memang memiliki kekuatan medis bisa mengobservasi kekuatan fisik setiap orang yang dilihatnya dengan saksama.

Vampire bermata _heterochrome _tersebut kemudian mengulum senyum kecil yang sangat kentara membuat Furihata merinding ketika ia menoleh pada Akashi.

"Menarik, sekarang pergilah ke hutan yang sering kau jadikan arena latihan bagi para _hunter, _ajak Furihata kesana." Titah Akashi pada Riko.

Akashi benar-benar terkejut sekaligus kagum pada perubahan signifikan di tubuh Furihata. Dan ia tidak sabar menantikan _match _yang pastinya akan berlangsung seru ini.

-x-

_Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_ bersama Riko, Hyuuga, Furihata, Izuki, dan Teppei telah tiba di hutan yang memang khusus digunakan untuk latihan. Akashi langsung memasang _barrier _demi keamanan lingkungan sekitar yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan vampire dan_ hunter._ Lalu remaja berambut merah menyala itu berdiri di antara Kuroko dan Momoi, sebari menghadap ke arah Furihata.

"Peraturan cukup mudah. Jika kau bisa melukai kami, baik luka kecil ataupun parah. Kau lulus. Jika tidak, aku tidak yakin kau akan pulang dengan keadaan utuh." Akashi mulai menjelaskan syarat yang harus Furihata penuhi demi dirinya sendiri dan Seirin. "Jadi—"

Furihata meneguk ludah menunggu perkataan Akashi selanjutnya.

"—Siapa yang kau pilih sebagai pengujimu? Ah, dan maaf Kise Ryouta sedang ada pemotretan jadi tidak bisa hadir." tanya Akashi dengan senyum menawan terpatri.

Maaf? Bagi Furihata sudah sangat untung salah satu dari mereka tidak hadir hari ini.

Furihata melirik ke arah _senpai-senpai_nya yang berdiri agak belakang dan jauh dari para vampire. Riko mengangguk dan Izuki serta Teppei menyerukan "_Ganbatte!" _melalui gerakan mulut.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu kemudian menatap para vampire yang sedang berjejer dengan jarak dua meter darinya. Sekilas, di mata orang awam, mereka berenam terlihat seperti anak SMA normal. Tanpa diketahui bahwa keenamnya merupakan vampire yang sangat mengerikan. Furihata melihat Murasakibara – Aomine – Kuroko – Akashi – Momoi – Midorima secara bergantian.

Yang mana harus ia pilih? Ini adalah pertarungan hidup dan matinya. Jika ia kalah, bukan hanya Seirin yang terancam dimusuhi lebih parah oleh Akashi, nyawanya juga terancam. Furihata akan mati konyol di tantangan ini.

Jadi, menurutnya, ia harus memilih vampire yang menurutnya 'paling normal' dari segi kemampuan yang fisik.

Murasakibara—Tidak. Sepertinya Furihata akan mudah digencet olehnya karena badannya yang super besar.

Aomine—Wajahnya sangat sangar dan tidak bersahabat membuat Furihata merinding melihatnya.

Kuroko—Gadis itu berparas cukup manis, dan kalau Furihata tidak salah ingat, ialah yang bertanya pada Furihata tempo hari. Tapi ia selalu berada bersama Akashi. Mungkin ia sekuat Akashi. Tapi mungkin saja tidak melihat kulitnya yang super pucat dan wajahnya seperti sangat kelelahan serta tatapannya sayu.

Akashi— Dia adalah nama terakhir dalam _list _'orang yang akan dilawan' versi Furihata.

Momoi—Sama seperti Kuroko, parasnya manis. Tapi senyuman yang dilontarkan Momoi padanya terkesan meremehkan dan mata merahnya berkilat-kilat tajam. Sepertinya berbahaya.

Terakhir, Midorima—Furihata ingat betul, orang ini yang mengajukan tantangan tiga belas hari yang lalu. Dan tatapan Midorima sangatlah sinis dan menyeramkan. Menurut Furihata, jika ia mengajukan tantangan, pasti ia orangnya sangat arogan, waspadaan, dan tidak menerima orang lemah. Pastinya ia kuat, sama seperti Akashi.

Furihata masih bergelut dalam pikirannya ketika Akashi kembali bertanya, siapa yang akan ia jadikan 'penguji'.

Dan tanpa sadar, Furihata menunjuk Kuroko. "Gadis itu yang akan menjadi pengujiku."

Momoi, Aomine, Murasakibara, serta Midorima sedikit menunjukan ekspresi terkejut ketika Furihata membuat keputusan akhir. Senyum Akashi kembali terpasang, dan Kuroko yang awalnya terkejut langsung mengulum senyum ke arah Furihata.

"Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku, Furihata-kun."

Bersamaan dengan itu, angin berhembus selimir menerbangkan rambut terurai Kuroko hingga menutupi wajahnya sehingga Furihata tidak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi Kuroko Tetsura saat itu.

Tapi, Aomine dan yang lainnya yakin. Senyum mengerikan dan mata yang berkilat tajam yang jarang ditunjukan Kuroko Tetsura, ketika surai _bluenette_ menutupi wajahnya, dua hal tersebut tengah berlangsung di wajah cantik gadis bermarga Kuroko itu.

'Kau memilih lawan yang salah, Furihata Kouki.' Batin Momoi, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Midorima bersamaan.

-x-

Kuroko membuka jas almamater Teiko berwarna putih yang sedari tadi ia kenakan dan menyerahkannya kepada Akashi. Sekarang, gadis itu hanya mengenakan kemeja biru muda yang lengannya terlipat hingga siku, dasi Teiko, rok, dan sepatu serta kaos kaki berwarna putih. Kilatan tajam masih terlihat di iris _aquamarine_nya.

Akashi mengisyaratkan Momoi dan yang lainnya untuk mundur dan menonton dari sebuah ruangan yang berisi rekaman penuh seluruh CCTV yang ada di Seirin. Teknologi jaman sekarang sudah canggih, di hutan tempat berlatih pun Riko bisa menempatkan beberapa CCTV secara rahasia.

"Semoga beruntung." Bisik Akashi di telinga Kuroko sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan sebelum berbalik menyusul Momoi dan yang lain. Kuroko mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Akashi. Riko dan para _hunter _lain juga telah pergi ke ruangan itu. Sebenarnya Riko tidak mau satu ruangan dengan vampire-vampire itu, tapi ini demi Furihata.

Setelah memastikan semua penonton telah meninggalkan hutan tersebut, Kuroko mengikat rambut sepundaknya yang awalnya terurai bebas menjadi _ponytail style. _

"Furihata-kun, silahkan menyerangku." Kata Kuroko dengan kembali memasang topeng datarnya. Furihata kebingungan. Apa maksud gadis ini dengan mempersilahkannya untuk menyerang duluan?

Furihata diam sejenak, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Tetsura yang kelewat jelas. Kuroko mengernyitkan keningnya sejenak ketika Furihata tidak bergerak satu inchi pun dari tempatnya.

"Kalau Furihata-kun tidak mau, baiklah.—" ucapan gantung tersebut terlontar dari bibir ramun Kuroko. Gadis itu menunduk sedikit sehingga wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni.

"—Aku…"

Furihata menfokuskan pandangannya pada gadis yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya itu. Perlahan-lahan, Kuroko menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap Furihata, mata keduanya bertemu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Furihata terkejut karena Kuroko Tetsura menghilang secara misterius dari pandangannya. Dan insting _hunter _Furihata mengatakan, ia harus menoleh ke belakang.

Benar saja.

'TRANG!'

Secara reflek, Furihata langsung mengayunkan pedang untuk memperisaikan dirinya, sehingga sekarang suara kedua benda metal tajam beradu dengan gesit terdengar jelas di hutan yang sepi itu.

Furihata terkejut melihat Kuroko Tetsura telah berdiri di depannya dengan iris mata merah darah dan sekilas kedua taringnya terlihat dari belahan bibir yang terbuka.

"—Yang akan melakukan pergerakan terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya dengan aura mencekam.

Akashi yang melihat itu melalui _Emperor Eye_-nya, ia tidak mengandalkan CCTV karena mata saktinya itu bisa melihat hingga radius ratusan –bahkan ribuan meter kembali tersenyum.

"Ini akan menjadi menarik.."

-x-

Kedua petarung dari ras yang berbeda tersebut masih terdiam beberapa saat dalam posisi masing-masing. Kemudian, keduanya secara bersamaan bergerak mundur setelah mengadukan pedang mereka, tidak mempedulikan burung-burung yang awalnya hinggap di dahan pohon terbang ketakutan mendengar suara dentingan pedang."

"Menarik, Furihata-kun. Reflekmu sangat bagus sehingga bisa menangkis seranganku." Puji Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, vampire-san."

Furihata sekarang memasang kuda-kuda yang lebih tegap dan meyakinkan dari sebelumnya, membuat Kuroko menjilat bagian atas bibirnya sendiri, seakan-akan haus akan pertarungan.

Kemudian Kuroko mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Furihata, "Mari kita bermain petak umpet, Furihata-kun." Tantangnya. Lalu Kuroko langsung melesat ke belakang Furihata dan berbisik dengan nada seduktif,

"Siapa yang melihat lawannya terlebih dahulu, harus menyerang agar sang lawan tidak bisa bersembunyi dan bergerak lagi…"

Raut wajah Furihata mulai terlihat serius ketika Kuroko membisiki tantangan barunya.

"Dan.. Karena aku melihatmu duluan…"

Furihata mulai menyadari keanehan dari vampire cantik yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya ini.

"Maka aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut. Karena…"

Kuroko meninju punggung Furihata keras dengan tehnik _Ignite Pass Kai_ andalannya, membuat Furihata jatuh tersungkur dan dari mulutnya keluar sedikit darah.

Remaja berambut biru langit tersebut tersenyum misterius sebelum menambahkan perkataannya, "Permainan ini mulai sejak aku membisikkannya." Lanjut Kuroko. Kemudian ia melesat pergi dengan kemampuan alamiahnya _misdirection _sehingga Furihata tidak dapat mendeteksinya dengan mudah.

-x-

Kagami saat ini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Seirin untuk menemui Riko. Ia sudah bosan tidak menerima misi belakangan ini dengan alasan "Kau baru datang dari Bulgaria dan perlu istirahat."

Cuih. Persetan dengan alasan tidak jelas dari Riko. Sekarang Kagami akan menuntut misi, rugi dong dia bergabung dengan asosiasi jika tidak mendapat misi untuk membereskan para vampire darah lumpur pembuat onar.

Kagami menggerutu tidak jelas selama perjalanan. Alis berbentuk capitnya semakin menekuk ketika ia menemukan kantor Riko kosong melompong. Tidak ada Riko, Hyuuga, sampai Izuki dan Teppei pun juga. Kemana senior-seniornya ini?

Remaja berambut merah gelap itu akhirnya bertanya kepada Koganei, salah satu seniornya yang tengah menganggur. Koganei memberitahunya bahwa Riko dan yang lain sedang berada di ruang CCTV, entah sedang apa. Kagami mengucapkan terima kasih dan bergegas menuju ruang CCTV untuk protes kepada Riko.

-x-

"Hey, Ketua! Aku…" Kagami menghentikan protesnya ketika melihat Momoi dan yang lain juga berada di ruangan itu bersama keempat seniornya. Riko langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Kagami dan Hyuuga menatapnya dengan aura membunuh seakan mengatakan "Jangan ribut dan sembrono, _Aho_!"

Kagami menatap Riko dan Hyuuga dengan tatapan bingung dan sasngsi, apa mereka sudah tahu ia akan protes kesini?

Kagami, kau memang _baka._

Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari rekaman apa yang tengah di tonton oleh mereka semua di TV berlayar raksasa itu.

Kagami berjalan dengan santai menghampiri Momoi, yang menurutnya vampire paling ramah di antara kepala warna-warni tersebut.

"Ah, Kagamin." Momoi spontan menyuarakan nama Kagami ketika melihat _hunter _berbadan raksasa itu menghampirinya.

"Momoi-san, ada apa ini?" tanya Kagami sopan kepada Momoi yang kembali fokus pada pertarungan Kuroko dan Furihata yang sedang berlangsung seru.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan. Sekarang Kagami-kun jika ingin, fokuskan matamu ke layar." Jawab Momoi seadanya sambil tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar TV.

Kagami bertambah bingung tapi ia tidak bertanya lebih karena dirinya sekarang tengah terperangah dengan pertarungan sengit Kuroko dan Furihata.

Iya, Furihata yang itu. Yang Kagami kenal sangat penakut, kadang tidak percaya diri tapi lembut dan baik hati.

Dan sekarang Furihata yang di layar adalah seseorang dengan sorot mata tajam dan kuda-kuda tegap ketika bertarung dengan seorang vampire yang ia ketahui sebagai penyelamatnya ketika di Bulgaria tempo hari.

Kondisi keduanya sekarang sudah sangat kacau. Permainan petak umpet versi Kuroko cukup menguras tenaga keduanya. Baju seragam Kuroko sudah ada bagian yang robek. Nafas tersengal-sengal, wajah benar-benar berantakan dan kotor karena Furihata sempat beberapa kali berhasil membuatnya berguling di tanah dan membuatnya terpental hingga menabrak pohon dengan keras. Kondisi Furihata tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, malah lebih parah, karena sesering apapun Furihata berhasil membuat Kuroko berguling di tanah menghindari serangannya, serangan balasan dari tempat persembunyian vampire tersebut masih lebih kuat dan membuatnya kewalahan.

Furihata tampak berpikir tentang situasinya saat ini. Vampire yang dilawannya adalah vampire yang memiliki kekuatan berhubungan dengan alam. Jadi apapun yang berada di alam bisa menjadi senjata Kuroko.

Apapun.

Terutama tanaman, kayu dan tanah.

Tapi,

Bagaimana jika Furihata mengajaknya ke tempat tanpa tanah dan dimana kayu tidak bisa digunakan?

Memang ada tempat tanpa tanah? Furihata bermaksud mengajak Kuroko ke danau?

_Useless. _

Di danau pasti ada tanaman dan Kuroko bisa menggunakannya.

Furihata melihat ranting kering yang saling bergesekan di pohon.

Ah, ia memiliki ide.

Furihata langsung meloncat ke pohon dan mengambil kedua ranting kering tadi, kemudian ia melesat pergi, membuat Kuroko langsung mengejarnya karena sebagai penguji, Kuroko tentunya tidak ingin anak didiknya kabur dari 'ujian'.

Tanpa Kuroko ketahui, Furihata sedang berusaha untuk membuat api dari kedua ranting itu selama acara kejar-kejaran mereka berlangsung.

Ukh, Furihata hampir putus asa ketika api tetap tidak bisa ia hidupkan walau sudah menggesek kedua ranting dengan keras. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tiba-tiba ingat jika ia memiliki sebuah korek yang memang selalu _stand by_ di kantong celananya. Furihata kemudian mengambilnya dan menyalakannya, sehingga sekarang api sudah tercipta di ujung ranting.

Kemudian, Furihata ,melempar ranting-ranting berapi itu sembarangan. Dan entah beruntung atau bagaimana, tempat dimana Furihata melempar ranting terdapat sedikit lelehan minyak sehingga api membesar dan berhasil memblok Kuroko yang mengejar Furihata.

Furihata pernah membaca, pengguna elemen tanah sedikit tidak bersahabat dengan api. Mungkin ini bisa membuat Kuroko sedikit melemah.

Tapi sayang, Furihata salah besar.

Dengan sekali mengayunkan pedang, Kuroko berhasil melenyapkan api itu dalam sekejap.

Dan Furihata merinding melihat mata Kuroko bukanlah merah seperti vampire.

Melainkan berwarna keemasan dengan sorot mengerikan dan haus akan pembunuhan. Jangan lupa tanda lahir berbentuk burung _Suzaku _yang bersarang di dadanya tengah bersinar terang. Terlihat jelas karena robekan di kemeja Kuroko tepat di tempat tanda lahirnya berada.

Kuroko kemudian menggumam bahasa asing dengan tatapan ala psikopat ke arah Furihata.

-x-

Akashi yang melihat itu melalui _Emperor Eye_nya merasa ini adalah pertanda bahaya. Dan Midorima dan yang lain juga merasa sangat terkejut melihat mata keemasan Kuroko dan hawa membunuh yang bahkan terasa sampai ke tempat mereka. Bisa dipastikan sekarang _hunter _yang berada di gedung Seirin keseluruhan merasa lemas karena tekanan ini.

"HENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN INI! FURIHATA KOUKI DALAM BAHAYA!" teriak Akashi. Kemudian vampirebersurai merah itu tergesa-gesa menuju hutan tempat pertarungan Furihata dan Kuroko. Riko dan Teppei menyusul Akashi dengan pikiran yang tidak kalah panik. Midorima dan Murasakibara juga menyusul Akashi untuk menghentikan Kuroko yang mulai memasuki mode berbahaya.

Sementara, Kagami tetap berada di ruangan bersama Aomine, Momoi, Izuki, dan Hyuuga. "Momoi-san… Sebenarnya… Dia kenapa?" tanya Kagami kepada satu-satunya gadis yang tersisa di ruangan itu. Aomine melirik ke arah Kagami dengan tatapan datar, dan menjawabnya,

"Ini, adalah mode dimana Tetsu kalap dan menggunakan kekuatan aslinya. Kecil-kecil begitu dia sangat mengerikan tahu."

Kagami dan _hunter _lain hanya terperangah mendengar dua kalimat mengenai Kuroko Tetsura yang terlontar dari bibir Aomine.

-x-

"Tetsura! Berhenti! Jangan lanjutkan pertarungan ini!" teriak Akashi yang tengah berlari kepada Kuroko yang tengah menyerang Furihata dengan cahaya berwarna biru muda yang muncul dari ujung pedangnya dan munculnya sulur-sulur misterius dari tanah membuat Furihata kesulitan bergerak karena kaki kerap di bebat secara brutal oleh sulur-sulur tersebut.

Tapi Kuroko yang sedang asyik menyerang Furihata tidak menghiraukan –atau tidak mendengar perintah Akashi. Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan ketika Kuroko tidak mengindahkan perintahnya.

Sesaat mata Akashi membelak lebar ketika ia menangkap pergerakan Kuroko yang menandakan ia akan menggunakansebuah tehnik terlarang yang sudah pasti bisa membuat Furihata serta Tokyo hancur lebur.

"Tetsura! STOP!" teriak Akashi dengan nada panik, membuat Riko dan Teppei yang sudah berhasil mendekati Furihata langsung menarik dan melindungi junior mereka itu.

Beruntung, Akashi berhasil sampai tepat waktu dan segera memeluk tubuh mungil Kuroko dari belakang dengan erat. "Tetsura… Hentikan. Jangan gunakan tehnik itu… Kau pasti tahu apa akibatnya jika kau menggunakan tehnik itu. Semua akan terkena dampaknya, Tetsura. Bukannya kau tidak suka aku membunuh orang? Kau akan membunuh banyak orang jika menggunakan tehnik itu. Jangan melakukannya, Tetsura…" bisik Akashi pelan di telinga Kuroko dan dengan sedikit tekanan sihir dari Akashi, kesadaran Kuroko mulai kembali, sihirnya berhasil dikendalikan dan perlahan-lahan menghilang, seiring dengan warna iris matanya kembali menjadi merah, dan perlahan bertransformasi menjadi iris _aquamarine_-nya yang teduh.

Kuroko yang tengah di peluk Akashi langsung merasa lemas.

"A.. Akashi-kun.." lirihnya pelan.

"Ya, Tetsura.."

"Apa.. Aku.. Barusan melakukannya?" tanya Kuroko dengan suara lemas dan tatapan syok.

"Hampir, Tetsura. Tapi kau tidak menggunakannya. Kau berhasil mengendalikannya." Jawab Akashi dengan lembut sebari mengusap surai _bluenette _Kuroko di dekapannya.

Kuroko tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega mendengar sihir terkutuk yang tertanam di dalam dirinya tidak lagi menyebabkan kekacauan. Gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut kemudian menoleh ke arah Furihata yang tengah gemetaran dengan tensi udara selama Kuroko lepas kendali tadi.

"Furihata-kun, kau lulus. Seirin, kalian bisa menurunkannya untuk misi bersama kami." Putus Kuroko sambil tersenyum ke arah Furihata, dan Akashi memandang ketiga _hunter _di depannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aida, biarkan Furihata beristirahat di klinik sekarang. Satu jam lagi aku menginginkan seluruh _hunter _yang kau tugaskan bersama kami berkumpul di ruanganmu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Perintah Akashi sambil beranjak dan memapah tubuh Tetsura.

Riko dan Teppei menyanggupinya, dan mereka berdua memapah Furihata dan berjalan menuju klinik. Bersamaan dengan itu, Midorima dan Murasakibara tiba dengan terpogoh-pogoh menghampiri Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Diam disana agar aku bisa mengobati Kuroko _nanodayo_! Tubuhnya tidak kuat karena lepas kendali tadi!" Midorima berteriak kepada Akashi dengan panik. Akashi mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, merasa diperintah oleh Midorima. Tapi karena Kuroko yang berada di dekapannya bernafas semakin berat, ia menyanggupi perintah Midorima. Hanya kali ini saja.

Ketika Kuroko sudah dibaringkan di tanah, walau kepala Kuroko berada di pangkuan Akashi, Midorima langsung menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengembalikan stamina Kuroko yang benar-benar terkuras habis dan menutup luka-luka goresan di tubuh gadis itu.

Murasakibara memperhatikan hutan sekeliling mereka yang sudah benar-benar hancur akibat ulah Furihata dan Kuroko. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa _hunter _yang terlihat lemah seperti Furihata bisa membuat hutan menjadi seperti ini.

Lain kali Murasakibara harus belajar untuk tidak meremehkan orang dengan hanya melihat fisiknya.

"Akashi, ada satu hal yang baru kusadari hari ini." Gumam Midorima kepada Akashi yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kuroko Tetsura, berasal dari klan Kuroko yang identik dengan burung _Suzaku, _simbolis api. Tapi kenapa elemen utama Kuroko bukanlah api, tapi kayu? Karena setauku, kayu adalah elemen utama keluarga yang identik dengan _Seiryuu._ Lalu, kenapa Kuroko kembali bereaksi seperti itu setiap melihat api berwarna oranye kemerahan seperti ini _nanodayo?" _Midorima terus mengutarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bersarang di otaknya semenjak mengamati pertarungan Kuroko tadi.

Akashi dan Murasakibara memandang Midorima dengan tatapan kagum, otak sang surai zamrud memang tidak diragukan lagi analisisnya. Akashi hanya tersenyum misterius menanggapinya.

"Kau benar-benar membaca mitologi-mitologi itu ya, Shintarou."

"Tentu, membaca itu hobiku _nanodayo." _

"Mungkin hobinya nanti akan berkembang menjadi 'tukang pengorek masa lalu orang' Shintarou."

"_Urusai nanodayo._ Aku penasaran dengan Kuroko."

Akashi tidak melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Midorima, ia sedang berpikir sesuatu.

'Bagaimana bisa ada minyak disana?'

Tapi Akashi tidak dapat melanjutnya pemikirannya karena erangan Tetsura membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

-x-

"HIE?! APA?!" teriakan gabungan yang berasal dari lima surai warna-warni –minus Kuroko- menanggapi perintah Akashi yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh sang surai merah. Sementara itu, Riko, Furihata, dan Kagami hanya melongo mendengarnya.

Hyuuga, satu-satunya pihak yang bisa mengendalikan rasa keterkejutannya dan tidak bereaksi lebay seperti yang lain langsung berdeham pelan untuk mendapatkan perhatian, "Ekhm! Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu? Akashi?"

"Tentunya aku serius, Hyuuga Junpei. Aku minta agar Kagami dan Furihata bersekolah bersama kami di SMA Teiko demi keberlangsungan misi ini." Tanggap Akashi dengan nada santai. "Lagipula, dari data yang kudapatkan Kagami belum sempat mencari sekolah semenjak tiba di Jepang, dan sekolah tempat Furihata menempuh ilmu saat ini predikatnya tidak sebagus Teiko. Jadi apa salahnya?"

Kagami dan Furihata menunduk malu, bagaimana Akashi bisa mengorek informasi tentang mereka sedalam itu?

"Ah iya, jangan remehkan Satsuki sebagai jaringan informasiku sehingga aku bisa mendapatkan lebih tentang kalian." Akashi menjawab seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Furihata dan Kagami.

Para petinggi Seirin dan vampire-vampire bawahan Akashi terdiam mendengar titah tersebut. Midorima dan Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya. Ternyata ini rencana yang Akashi sok rahasiakan dari mereka semenjak dua minggu yang lalu.

Menurut mereka, seharusnya Akashi berdiskusi dulu dengan mereka tentang ini. Tapi, namanya saja Akashi. Ia bisa bertingkah semaunya karena dia selalu absolut.

Akashi menatap Riko dengan tatapan tajam, menunggu jawaban dari permintaan, atau lebih tepat disebut perintah, tadi.

"Baiklah. Asal Furihata dan Kagami sendiri setuju, aku tidak keberatan."

Vampire bersurai merah itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit, puas akan jawaban Riko yang memang seharusnya tidak membantah perintahnya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua _hunter _baru yang akan bekerja untuknya nanti.

"Kalian sudah dengar apa yang ketua kalian putuskan."

Furihata dan Kagami hanya bisa mengangguk kaku lantaran masih terkaget-kaget dengan keputusan sepihak yang ditetapkan secara tiba-tiba ini.

"Satsuki."

Merasa terpanggil oleh sang kapten, Momoi langsung angkat bicara menjelaskan situasi kepada Riko dan Hyuuga.

"Administrasi mereka akan dilakukan Minggu besok olehku, karena Akashi-kun akan berada di Kyoto. Aku sudah mengumpulkan data pribadi mereka, dan yang perlu dibawa besok hanyalah akte kelahiran. Untuk surat pindah dan lain-lain sudah kami urus. Besok datanglah ke SMA Teiko pukul sembilan tempat dan cari kami di ruang OSIS. Lalu kita bersama-sama akan menemui kepala sekolah. Mengerti?"

Keempat _hunter _Seirin mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Bagus. Sekarang kami pamit dulu. Karena hari semakin malam. Di mohon kerjasamanya dalam misi nanti." Sambung Midorima setelah Momoi selesai menjelaskan prodesur untuk esok hari.

Vampire-vampire itu kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruangan Riko dan meninggalkan Seirin dengan tenang tanpa aura-aura mencekam seperti pertama kali mreka datang kesana.

Furihata dan Kagami juga telah diperintahkan Riko untuk kembali ke rumah atau apartemen masing-masing agar bisa beristirahat karena besok sepertinya mereka memiliki jadwal yang padat.

Sekarang yang tersisa di ruangan itu lagi-lagi hanya Hyuuga dan Riko.

"Ne, Hyuuga-kun." Panggil Riko.

"Hm?"

"Ingatkah bahwa aku sempat mengatakan kalau Kuroko Tetsura mengingatkanku dengan seseorang?" tanya Riko ambigu.

Hyuuga mengangguk bingung mendengar pertanyaan Riko, "Memang kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku mulai bisa mengingatnya." Mata Hyuuga melebar begitu mendengar pernyataan Riko.

Ya, Riko mulai bisa mengingat sosok gadis itu.

Walau hanyalah bayangan samar..

Yang mungkin akan bisa ia ingat,

Seiring misi ini dimulai.

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat nan jauh. Terlihat siluet beberapa orang sedang terduduk.

Ah, tepatnya terduduk dengan diapit gadis-gadis nakal. Dan, beberapa dari mereka terlihat sedang menghisap darah sang gadis dengan brutal lalu membuangnya begitu saja. Menyebabkan satu lagi vampire darah lumpur tak bertuan bertambah.

Dan…

Salah satu dari mereka tengah meremat foto yang telah rusak, karena di koyak dengan pisau secara kasar dan bekas darah kering berceceran mengerikan di foto tersebut.

Senyuman psikopat terukir di wajah yang tengah diselimuti oleh kegelapan itu.

"_Akhirnya, bagian menarik dimulai sekarang."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINALLY CHAPTER 8 DONE! Maaf jika ada typos, and also thankyou for the reviews, favs, and follows. **

**Aku jadi menggebu-gebu untuk melanjutkan fic ini hehe :D**

**Maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam segala aspek ^^**

**Review, please?:3**

**-shizuka miyuki-**


End file.
